Harry Potter and the Greatest Truth
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: HHr Story, manipulated epilogue of DH. Harry is the one who survives, but now, everything is clear, the world is in peace, but his heart... Harry needs to find the Greatest Truth so he can be finally happy. Please R&R! Epilogue is up! COMPLETE
1. The Day after the End

**_FINALLY, here it is, as you asked for it. The story for H/Hr after the D.H. I hope you all like it, please review and tell me what u think and what u'd like to see. I'm very happy to writing this story. I enjoyed reading the D.H. the last 5 pages was the problem but i think i solve that. Please tell me what u think. _**

**_Thanks my dear Betas SwishandFlick31 & fairyp80. Thanks girls :)_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Summary:** The story is after Deathly Hallows events, I manipulated a bit the last "chapter" 'Nineteen Years Later' and I went on with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Draco, Neville, and other people's lives._

_**Rating:** T - ( R ) , it will be changed soon so check both M and R categories._

_**Kind:** Romance, Angst, Fluff, a bit Dark,_

_**Ships:** H/Hr mainly,J/L I can't say more…_

_**Characters:** Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Voldemort, Dumbledore, Neville, Lilly, James, Remus, Sirius, Fluer, Bill, Tonks, McGonagall, Snape, Teddy, Mad-eye, Draco, Lucious, Narcissa, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rokhood, George Weasley, Molly, Arthur, Percy, Charlie. (maybe some more as the story goes on)._

_**Dedicated:** To everyone who liked my stories so far and really believes to H/Hr to read stories after the Hallows. And to my mom which is a HP fan and H/Hr shipper as well._

_**Author:** Me… Christina, a loyal H/Hr shipper as loyal Hermione is to Harry._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters, only the story of this plot which is made for people who really believe in love._**

_**Italics :**For thoughts, part of books, newspaper, magazines, past events, dreams etc._

_Before the start of the story, I'd like to say that the last 5 pages of the Hallows won't be erased or just forgotten by me in the story, they will just be a bit… manipulated, if someone check the book will see that "Nineteen Years later" chapter isn't romantic, fluffy, realistic or even acceptable. There is no "CHAPTER THIRTY SEVENTH" above it so I don't accept it as part of the HP books. It was like a movie's bloopers, lol . I respect the book very much, even if I was sure about things like Harry being a Horcux and Hermione ending up with Ron, things I think are pathetic because everyone expected that so they weren't even a surprise. As about the R.A.B, JKR had said that it wasn't Regulus Black… but anyway. Joan just finished writing. It's time for us to continue. _

_So here we are…_

__

* * *

_**Chapter 1 The day after the End**_

…'_He'll be all right,' murmured Ginny._

_As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absent-mindedly and touched the lighting scar on his forehead._

'_I know he will.'_

Harry opened his eyes widely; he was a bit, sweaty as he looked around the boy's dorm. It was in the middle of the day. It was over, some hours before. He released his hand was touching his scar. He lowered his hand and then stretched it to catch his glasses. He put them on. And then as he looked at the empty beds of the room, everything came back to him. Fred was dead. Remus and Nymphadora were dead. Teddy was alone as he was for many years, at least his godchild would have his grandmother and him of course. The dream came onto his mind's eye. He didn't really know why but he didn't feel right with it. So many things had happened. He just felt… odd about the dream, was it a vision or just a dream?

People were dead around him. In the dream everything looked great, but still... Harry stood up and looked out the window; many people were already helping each other to set many chairs around the grounds.

_The funerals, _Harry thought and he felt his heart ache at the picture he would see in a few hours. People crying and mourning as the rest of the world was celebrating, they had to burry a nineteen years old boy and two people, parents of a now orphaned baby. And fifty more people, not to mention the rest of the non-wizarding creatures which had died, hours before.

Harry felt his eyes full of tears. He had seen his parents some hours ago, and Sirius, and Remus, and Albus. And he had killed Voldemort. This damn scar would never hurt him again. Hermione would never say to him to close his mind. Harry smiled at the thought of his best female friend. She never imagined that he couldn't close his mind as his body had to be shared by another's soul's part.

Harry felt, angry, dirty, and then happy. His body, his heart were finally his own. No more angry or desperate thoughts. No more actions under other's thoughts. No more emotions which weren't his. No more traveling through Voldemort's vicious mind and gaze. No more Voldemort.

_No more Voldemort_

Hours ago, after Snape's pensive, Harry couldn't imagine he would survive this. But it was true. _No more Voldemort_.

He was ready to live his life, to do things: to rest, to travel, to be with his friends. To live and love, he was ready to be with Hermione and Ron. He was ready to love the girl he wanted. Ginny, Harry thought for a moment all the times he had been through the last months of his life. First came the battle, and now he can live the dreams.

Ginny wasn't always with him, nor Ron was, even if he had apologized for it. _Hermione._ A voice in his mind with Hermione's tone said. And Harry smiled. Hermione, the most loyal person to him, the person whom would yell at him and she would smiled and try help. She was the girl who stayed with him and not with her heart's boy when they fought in the tent, months ago. She was the person who saved his life in Godric's Hollow, and the person who handed him roses to give his parents on Christmas night, and she was the person who has cried for him more than anyone else. Harry never thanked Hermione, he realized now. He never showed her how grateful he was for her help.

He hadn't time to do many things, but thank Merlin. His best friends were alive and he had the time to thank, live close and love them as he never did with someone else.

Harry dressed in clothes he found in the edge of his bed and said loudly. 'Kreacher' .

A loud '_crack'_ heard and the injured elf showed up and made a bow. Harry without even releasing it smiled at the sight of the small being. A part of the elf's ear was missing.

' Kreacher, I want you to know, that I'm really proud of you. And I'm sure, Regulus would be proud as well.' Harry started and the elf looked at him like he never did before, his eyes were really like the ones of Dobby's, when the elf was alive.

' Thank you master, many of Kreacher's race died but The Dark Lord died as well,' Kreacher said.

' I'm proud of everyone who left, Kreacher. If you want, you can go back home. Did you tell to McGonagall to put the wand back where it belongs as I asked you yesterday?' Harry asked smiling at the elf. It looked at Harry happily.

' I did and I waited to be sure that she did. What about you, master? Wouldn't you join Kreacher back at Grimmauld Place?' the elf asked.

' Not yet, I will maybe, but not yet,' Harry said and the elf looked sad.

' Do you know where Hermione and Ron are?' Harry asked some moments later.

' They are downstairs, sir, fighting about random things.' the elf said and Harry frowned_. Even now, after the Battle, after so many problems these two were still fighting? _' Thanks, Kreacher, you can go anywhere you want, back to the kitchens, back to Grimmauld, you can go and take some rest. And well done for your leadership with the rest of the elves.' Harry said as he started his way to the door.

He shut the door as he heard a loud _crack_ again and the elf was gone. Harry started moving down the stairs, until voices were heard.

' I don't know, Ron! I need to go for awhile. I have to find them; I send them in another continent for heaven's sake." Hermione was screaming.

' And why I can't come with you? I want to!' Ron screamed back at her.

' Ron, you just lost Fred, your family needs you.' Hermione said softly. There was pause. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to move down the rest of the steps. The first time he saw them kissing, and he felt odd, annoyed, and lonely even jealous… _That was because Ginny was away. _A voice much more like his, told him and he tried persuade him self. He decided to stay where he was for a bit longer. Hermione spoke again.

' Ron, I need time to think. I need time to spend with my parents, they have a daughter who was "lost" for the last seven years. I have charmed them to think that they never had one; I need to find them, break the spells and bring them back in England, then through spells I need to learn to cast, to make their lives normal as they were. They need me. Even my cat is with them. I need to think about the things we discussed back in the chamber…" Hermione said and Harry felt curious and _so_ sad. Hermione was leaving, _for Australia_. Things had been discussed as he was searching for the diadem of Ravenclaw's.

He decided to move down the rest of the stairs. Hermione and Ron stopped fighting, both in the edges of the common room and looked at him. Hermione smiled at him brightly and got closer, hugged him tightly.

' Good morning, Harry. We thought you would be asleep for the rest of the day, did we wake you up with our screams?' she asked concerned.

' Are you leaving?' Harry asked without giving attention to her questions or to Ron who had gotten closer. Hermione blushed and looked at her feet as she took a step back and left his arms. Her face and arms were full of bruises and scratches. A big scratch was from her chin to her blouse's neck hem. She smiled after some moments sadly.

' I have to, Harry, I need some time. I need my parents and I need to restore their lives." Hermione said. She looked ashamed. Harry never thought Hermione would leave for so far away after their victory, but on the other hand, if his parents were alive, he would run to them no matter how far they were.

' I understand, but if you want, we can come with you,' Harry offered smiling. She looked back at him and then spoke almost panicked.

' No, no, I need to be of my own, I need time, Harry, try to understand me. I need to be with them alone, I need to-' her voice trailed of. He understood. He knew she had given up everything, even the people who brought her to the world and he was already feeling bad about it.

' OK, go, but promise, you'll return, Hermione, promise it.' Harry said some moments later. She smiled and nodded her head.

' I will bring them back on track and I will be back in England, I think it will take a couple of months, helping them with me and everything else.' Hermione said smiling. Her eyes were full of happiness Harry had accepted easily her decision. Ron groaned behind them in frustration.

' I can't believe you're leaving her go like that for the other side of the world, Harry!' Ron said angrily. Both Harry and Hermione looked at him for a moment and then approached and hugged him. Ron returned the hug.

' I know Fred is a great loss for you, but I won't leave forever Ron, I'll return, I swear to our friendship, I will.' Hermione said and left both he and Harry. Ron looked tired, sad, scared, worried, annoyed and certainly angry with everything had happened in the last hours. His brother was dead, Hermione was leaving. Harry felt like something inside him was in pain, like when he could hear Hermione screaming under Bellatrix's Cruciatus curse on her, some weeks ago. _Hermione was leaving for Australia! _A voice this time in his tone screamed inside his head.

' Hermione, when are you leaving?' He asked some moments later. She smiled a bit scared.

' Well, some hours after the funerals, I need to go and find them as fast as possible… a year away from them, I don't know if the spells will still be working on them.' Hermione said softly and Harry felt worse than before, he felt stupid letting her leave, especially since he didn't know the date and for how long Hermione would be away. ' I promise I will write to both of you,' Hermione said smiling and Harry remembered his beloved Hedwig with a pain in his heart.

The door opened widely and some people came inside, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Seamus entered the common room. Ginny ran in Harry's arms like Hermione had done some minutes before. Harry opened his arms and welcomed her. She turned her head and kissed him full on the mouth. Harry returned the kiss but didn't feel the same as he had felt when she had kissed him to his birthday. _You are tired, confused, and you learn so many things the last hours. _Harry thought as he let of Ginny's mouth and body.

Ron was looking a bit uneasy and Hermione had turned and was talking with Luna. Seamus and Neville were talking together as well. Ginny beamed at Harry.

' How do you feel?' she asked smiling, her red hair all around her shoulders, Harry noticed she hadn't change a lot in the last months, same height, same features, maybe deferent haircut but other that Ginny was looking exactly as she did in Bill and Fleur's wedding.

' I'm fine, don't worry, how are you?' he asked worried about all the Weasleys.

Ginny's face darkened. ' I'm ok,' she answered. 'Malfoy made his apologies to me, Lucius did the same with my parents.' She said simply.

Harry looked at her, surprised. Lucius and Draco were still in the castle and they had talked to the "blood traitors". ' Draco wants to talk to Hermione as well.' Ginny continued and Harry looked at her like she had five eyes.

' Then he has to act fast because Hermione is leaving after the funerals,' Harry said concerned about Malfoy. He and Ron had to be with Hermione during Draco's talk with Hermione.

' I know, she told me,' Ginny answered sadly. ' I'll miss her,' she whispered.

' I know, me too,' Harry said and thought about it again; Hermione, away, in Australia. Merlin… he though he would be with his best friends, but he had forgotten that one of them had given up everything and everyone to help him with the Horcuxes and then the Hallows. Hermione had the right to restore her family. To look after _her_ blood and flesh and put, him, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna and everyone else aside, just for once.

Harry knew that was selfish of him, but he also knew that she had the right to leave and help _her_ family. He knew, Hermione would be back as soon as she could, because Hermione was his—his Hermione, his – friend, his partner in fights, and the cool head as Dumbledore called her back in King's Cross. The person who Dumbledore himself chose to help Harry. Ron of course was the other one but Hermione was _always_ there…

Ginny was talking in front of him but Hermione's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

' We should go downstairs,' Hermione was saying, and Harry thought that the hard time had come.

Everyone started moving downstairs, Ginny was holding Harry's hand, Hermione was next to Ron but they didn't hold hands or each other like they did the night before. Harry wanted to know what was going on but he couldn't ask something like that in a time like this.

Harry looked around, the castle was still damaged but everything was clean and every figure was back in its portrait. Everyone was talking to each other, everyone beamed at Harry, Ron and Hermione as they walked down the stairs and corridors. Pieces of walls, floors and portraits were missing but the rubble was already away. The statues that fought the last night were back in their seats, looking proudly to nothingness as they always did. Harry smiled. For the first time the last days he smiled. Everything was getting back to normal already.

But then, his smile died like the tiny happiness in his chest. The rest of the Weasleys were standing in front of the Great Hall's gate. Andromeda Tonks was there as well, she was holding her small grandchild in a blue blanket. The Weasleys and Mrs. Tonks were looking like ghosts. White as sheet, tired, sad, angry, but most of all devastated. Mrs. Tonks was looking at her grandson and sobbing lightly moving the child in the rhythm of her trebling figure.

Harry felt awful. Remus and Nymph were gone for him. Dora (as her father was calling her) should have stayed home, should have waited there. But Harry knew she wouldn't do that. Just stay there and wait, she fought, she killed and had been killed. She died as a true heroine on a battlefield. And Harry felt sure that he would teach his godson what good people his parents were, like Sirius did as more as he could with him, as Remus did the last years.

The trio approached the people close to the gate. Mrs. Weasley ran and hugged Harry tightly.

' Freddie is with your parents, but you, my Harry, I want you to know that you are one of my sons.' Molly said and started crying harder than before. Mr. Weasley took her and pulled her in his hug, his face a mask of pain and desperation. Harry felt like he was suffocating. They had lost one of their kids, but still, they were accepting him like blood and flesh of them.

Mrs. Tonks approached him and Harry felt numb. The baby in her arms was looking at him. She smiled ready to collapse and handed the child to him. He took the baby, scared he would hurt it but little Teddy didn't cry or scream at the change of embrace. Hermione and Ginny came to his right and left. Hermione lowered her head and kissed the little being on the head.

Harry felt very strange with Hermione and Ginny around him, with the baby in his hug. He decided to forget his strange feeling and looked at the little being. Remus was right, he did look like Tonks, Teddy was a bit deferent than the baby in the picture he had seen. That meant he would be a great metamorphmagus when he was older.

Harry turned in his right and handed his godchild to Hermione; she looked surprised but hugged the baby with affection and love in her eyes. Harry wasn't sure why, but he thought Hermione would be more firm with a baby than Ginny. He could trust Hermione with thousands of things and holding his little part of family was one of them.

McGonagall ran close to Harry and put him in her hug like Mrs. Weasley did some minutes ago. Harry felt his professor's chest trebling, she was gasping and trebling, first time in his life saw Minerva McGonagall crying, losing her self's control. She pulled him away some moments after, she put her hands on Harry's cheeks and smiled at him, like Hermione, or Ginny, or Fleur would. ' I'm so happy and proud of you, Harry.' She said still smiling. Harry nodded not knowing what to say.

Everyone started moving outside, many chairs were covering the grounds from the castle's walls to the lake, and almost fifty graves were open and waited for the bodies from Hagrid's sack to the forest's start. Everyone sat down. People who had fought the previous hours, centaurs, elves, witches and wizards, Grawp, Hagrid, people from the ministry and the press. Xenophilius Lovegood was already there, Luna close to him. Rita Skeeter was there as well. Injured people, who came out of the castle with the help of their friends or relatives.

Harry sat down on the front line, right across from the tombs; Ginny and all the Weasleys on his right side, and Hermione and Mrs. Tonks on his left. Everyone was murmuring, sobbing or calling the dead's names. Harry was feeling worse every passing minute, especially when he would set his eyes on the small being in Mrs. Tonks' hands. An orphan, Harry knew the feeling. Knew how this child would be without a mother and father. Just with a devastated grandmother who had lost in less than six months, her husband, daughter and son-in-law. And now have the duty to raise A child who was probably a werewolf.

Hermione took his hand and squeezed it as she had done almost six months ago when they were in Godric's hollow the Christmas night, he squeezed it back. She was leaving, who would be there for him for the rest of the two months when Hermione would be away? _Ginny?_ An unsure voice asked in his mind. Harry wasn't sure if he could have Hermione so far away when he was sure the trio should be together to heal its wounds.

Silence fell across the Hogwarts' grounds as almost fifty centaurs started walking from the castle to the forest's start, where the tombs were set. Kingsley stood next to Dumbledore's tomb, which was repaired and waited. Harry knew McGonagall had put the wand back to Dumbledore's tomb. He felt relieved; he knew that if he die normally, something that now looked possible. The wand would be finally useless.

Harry felt something like happiness in his heart watching, elves centaurs, wizards, and other half and half people close to him, all as one, no matter, races, tongues, beliefs or number of feet and inches. Everyone was like one, even Draco and his mother were there, in the back seats.

The centaurs put slowly each body in a tomb. Harry could recognize Firenze holding the "sleeping" form of Colin Creevey. Harry felt so guilty, that boy was so loyal, was so big fan of Harry, not only in words, Colin was the youngest D.A. member he and Hermione had when they had made and co-lead the team with his brother Dennis.

Kingsley took out a list with names, looked at it, with a mask of despair as face and then said aloud, his voice ready to break.

' The people who fought and tried to help against the Dark Lord are Heroes and Heroines. The dead are the true prove of sacrifice for the Greater Good. We fought, we Won! But we lost also,' Kingsley said, Harry had put a hand on Ginny's shoulder as she had her face in her palms, crying. Hermione on his other hand was hugging Mrs. Tonks and helping her hold still, little Teddy. Ron was some chairs away, holding George as the only now twin was crying harder than anyone else.

' We have to live,' Kingsley went on, ' have to live for them, we have to let them live through us, we have to keep them alive in our hearts and minds.' Kingsley said and then started reading the list.

Harry was feeling like every name's sound was a knife in his already blooded heart. All the names were for people Harry knew, people who fought, and people who faced death and weren't lucky as the Three Brothers were… At the sound of each name, the centaur was close to the person's tomb was throwing a flaming arrow to the air. The Arrow was exploding itself and becoming a beautiful twilling dozen of lights.

' Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, fighter, friend, mother and wife,' Kingsley said and Tonks' mother was ready to fall apart, she held her grandchild tighter in her hug, making her self believe that she had still hope.

' Remus John Lupin, fighter, friend, father and husband,' Kinsley went on and Harry felt so bad, _father and husband_, but still, Harry knew, Remus was happy up there, with his mother and father and Sirius and Tonks and so many others.

' Fred Marius Weasley, fighter, brother, son and friend.' Molly's half-scream, half-sob ripped Harry's heart. Fred was gone, no more problems about which Twin is which. No more crazy twins, no more jokes about George's missing ear from his brother. No more "tortures" to Ron about his high or attitude. No more Fred.

Finally the list was over. The centaurs threw many arrows at the same time; they exploded into deferent colored lights, blue, yellow, green, red, for every race's loses. People looked at the tombs and they covered themselves with white stone as Dumbledore's had, a year ago.

People started moving, back in the castle, around the lake, out of the grounds and into Hogsmeade or left through disapparation out of the castle's grounds. Ron approached his best friends as Ginny went close to her mother and George. Hermione was crying hard, her face hid in her palms. She looked at the tombs and let a hard sob escaped her lips. Harry and Ron both reach for her, they hugged her and she hugged them back.

' I'm so happy you're both alive,' she murmured as she kept trembling.

' Mione, you need to relax,' Harry said and didn't even realize the use of this nickname after seven years of friendship. Ron looked at him with a gaze; Harry knew very well, suspicion and jealously was in his best friend's eyes. Harry wasn't able to talk to his friends as loud voices heard from somewhere near them.

' STAY AWAY FROM MY GRANDCHILD, NARCISSA!' Mrs. Tonks was screaming, many people looked at them. Narcissa and Draco Malfoy were close to Mrs. Tonks and her grandkid.

' I just wanted to see your grandchild, Meda…" Narcissa was saying as lightly as she could. The trio approached the other trio.

' Really? Then you should stop your sister of killing her own niece and Nymphadora's husband. Then, he wouldn't be here now!' Andromeda screamed again and little Teddy started crying. Harry felt his heart ache at the sound of his little godchild crying. He reached and took him from Andromeda's hands as she kept arguing with her younger sister.

' I didn't know she would do that, Bella was out of control the last months, Meda, you have to believe me, and you knew how she was…' Narcissa begged her older sister and Harry saw sadness and pain in her grey eyes.

' BELLATRIX IS NOT MY SISTER NOR ARE ANY OF YOU MY FAMILY, THE ONLY FAMILY YOU LEFT ME, DEATH EATERS, IS MY GRANDCHILD BECAUSE MY EX-SISTER KILLED MY DAUGHTER!' Andromeda screamed at the top of her voice, angry tears felling down her cheeks. Narcissa wasn't much younger than Andromeda but the second looked so much older now.

' You, Bellatrix and Mother threw me away as a piece of nothing when I announced my pregnancy, I was with child! Ted and I brought our child to life, alone! And now, years after, when when my child has a turn to bring her child to life, your sister killed Nymphadora because she wanted to show to your bloody master that your family was pure. Well done Narcissa! You made it, I'm the only one now, and you took everything from me, husband and child. But I warn you! I will kill your brat if someone touches my grandson, I will kill your son with my own hands!' she screamed looking at her nephew.

Draco hadn't spoken at all , his head was lowered, and his eyes closed like he was praying it all that would stop. Draco raised his head and saw the trio; Andromeda got closer to Harry and took her grandchild again. She started moving back in the castle.

Draco looked more than scared when he fixed his eyes upon Hermione. ' Can I talk to you for awhile, Granger?' he asked but his voice hadn't even a hint of irony. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron a bit frighten.

' She won't be alone, Malfoy,' Ron said angrily. Draco nodded to Harry's surprise and let her mother return to the castle as well. The four started walking away from the crowd was still watching. They walked a bit more and stopped at the edge of the ground's piece the tombs were set. The centaurs had already gone to morn their dead.

' Granger- I mean, Hermione, I wanted to apologize to you for my behavior.' Draco said lightly, not looking at Hermione, his gaze locked at his feet. Hermione was between Harry and Ron. She made a step towards Draco and raised her hand, she touched Draco's chin and made him lift it and looked at her.

' If you're not disgusted by my touch or gaze, could you please repeat to me what you just said, I want to have people's apologies as they are looking at me so I can see if they are lying.' Hermione said so softly, like talking to a small, terrified child.

' I'm sorry for everything, I've done.' Draco repeated looking deep into her eyes. Hermione's hand which was still on his chin rose and Hermione slapped him hard on the face. Her eyes were full of pain and rage. Draco's head fell to his left but didn't make a move of looking at her again, he kept looking at his feet like before.

' That was for the Cruciatus, Bellatrix cast upon me so many times after your confinement and left me _this_,' Hermione shouted and showed the back of her neck by pulling her bushy curls aside on her other shoulder, there was a scar almost three inches long. 'She almost beheaded me!' Hermione screamed with a broken voice like Andromeda had done some moments before. Harry felt so bad for his best friend. He never though Hermione could be so harmed, of course he could still hear her awful screams in his head, but- he always though of Hermione as the smart, beautiful on her own way, cute, brave and untouched by pain girl.

But when he saw the scar and realized that Hermione wasn't that girl anymore, like him, she was an adult, with many painful experiences and memories, feelings of pain, despair and need. Hermione was a woman now, a beautiful, brave woman who had grown up like this under his nose and he didn't had notice it. Or had he? She was beautiful, tall, smiling as any other person, not ashamed to cry in front of him. _And she loves Ron! _The voice in his mind remained him. Harry pulled out of his thoughts as Hermione walked between him and Ron furious. Draco was still there, looking at his feet like he would find something down there.

The trio started moving back to the castle and Harry knew, Hermione was leaving for her trip to Australia…

11


	2. The Three are now Two

**_WOW, 9 reviews, 10 alerts and 8 favs in one chapter, you all are amazing. Please review again, your kind words are making me stronger to continue :)_**

**_Here is the next chapter, many people gave me ideas so here it is. I hope you like it, it will take a bit longer than i though to have h/hr but the good thing is always late as we are saying here in Greece._**

**_Thanks my dear Betas SwishandFlick31 and fairyp80._**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 The three are now Two**_

Harry and Ron were sitting in armchairs in the common room. Hermione was upstairs with Ginny and Luna, Luna was always close since the day before, no matter passwords and houses. She was part of the company.

Harry looked at Ron, his best mate was looking at the fireplace, there wasn't fire in it but Ron couldn't take his eyes from it. Harry thought how bad he could feel as well. He knew Ron was in love with his best friend, blind by the locket's power tried to kill him when he saw the figures of him and Hermione kissing. _Who could be kissing Hermione? _Harry thought and his eyes opened widely with his thoughts. _Ron knew how is it, how is to taste her lips._ Harry shook his head to pull those thoughts out. _Hermione and Ron are in love, Ginny loves you and you love her back!_

'You think, she won't return?' Ron asked pulling Harry out of his thoughts.

'She promised she'll return.' Harry answered, he knew Hermione would return. 'She promised, and Hermione always keeps her promises.' He added.

'She was very worried for you last night, when she saw you in Hagrid's hands, she almost collapsed. But every sister would do that, right?' Ron asked more him self than Harry. Harry felt, somewhat angry, many people were scared the last night,; everyone believed Harry was dead, their savior. Why Hermione should be deferent?

'Ron, Hermione was always close to me; you know, when you were away back in fourth year, and some months before…' Harry said, not knowing why, he was angry with Ron. And it wasn't because Voldemort was feeling angry. Voldemort feels nothing anymore.

'I have already apologized for these two times.' Ron said at the same tone.

'Hermione was always there, and many times, even if she was right, I took your side…' Harry went on, but before Ron could answer something the door of the girls' dorms opened and Ginny, Hermione and Luna showed up. All of them had tears in their eyes. Hermione smiled sadly at Harry and Ron and Harry felt his heart ache at her sight. She was leaving. Alone, and she didn't want to be followed by someone, she was seventeen and she would travel for Australia…

'Hermione, let us come with you,' Harry said before think it twice. Hermione looked at him and smiled wider, a tear started running down her cheek.

'I'll be fine Harry, don't worry.' She smiled, 'I can take care of my self, I think I have proved that.' She added smiling. Ron approached and hugged her tightly.

'Be careful, bring them back and then run back to us, that is an order,' Ron said with a broken voice.

Hermione let a sob and a chuckle at the same time and then smiled sweetly. She ran her hand at Ron's back and said. 'Yes, sir, I will go and return.'.

They let go one of another and Luna smiled at Ron widely. Hermione turned to Harry. He looked at her like he never saw her before. She was grown,; she was there, alive, like many of his friends. She fought and now she was leaving. Harry felt, angry, like when she had broke his wand back in Godric's Hollow, even if it was an accident., happy, like when she was with him the last months and didn't leave like Ron. Lonely like when he saw her kissing Ron the day before.

Hermione hugged Harry and these feelings and many more vanished as he felt her body alive, house of her soul, pressed against his. He hugged her back, one hand on her back, the other on her hair, pressing her against him more. He felt her body trebling as she has her hands on his back, running them on it like she did with Ron.

'Come back as soon as you can,' Harry whispered as he moved his face in her hair that smelled of roses. He froze when she felt him turning her head and kissing his neck, it was just a peck, but none had ever kissed him there. It was like electricity.

'I will,' she murmured and left from his hug. She was a bit flushed and fresh tears were running her face. Ginny approached them and hugged Hermione tightly. Hermione returned the hug with a sad expression. Luna followed and then Ron took Hermione's trunk and they started their way down the corridors.

'How you'll go there? And where will you be?' Harry asked as they were walking, Ginny's hand was around Hermione's back even if Ginny was shorter than Hermione.

'I will apparate to Heathrow's airport and take my plane, when I will be in Sydney I will go to Ministry of Magic there. They know why I sent my parents there. Kingsley has already my tickets and located my parents. Through magic and some time, I think everything will be back to normal.' Hermione said a bit worry.

The Weasleys, Kingsley, Neville and some more D.A.s were waiting at the Entrance Hall. Ron wasn't talking at all. As Harry could imagine, he knew all that. He must have ask all these questions now dancing in Harry's head hours before.

They approached the small bunch of people. Molly hugged Hermione first, tightly for longer than her hugs were keeping. Harry knew Hermione was something like second daughter to Mrs. Weasley. Then Arthur followed, then everyone else. Neville hugged Hermione tightly; she smiled and promised him, she would take some nice plant from Australia for him.

Kingsley gave her the tickets, and some other parchments, probably some proof that she was the true Hermione Granger who was looking for her parents and not some Death Eater.

As Hermione took her trunk from Ron, he looked at her. His gaze was full of emotions and empty at the same time. Hermione smiled at him and took her trunk. Harry and Ron were ready to move with her to the castle's front gate when McGonagall showed up and they stopped again.

Hermione let her trunk down, next to her feet and waited. McGonagall stopped a foot from her. Ron and Harry were still at Hermione's sides. McGonagall let out one more sob and hugged Hermione as Molly had done some minutes before. Hermione even surprised returned the hug smiling.

'Ms. Granger, Hermione, please take care of your self, and if you need something, anything please, go here.' McGonagall said ready to cry and passed to Hermione a piece of parchment. Hermione took it and smiled.

'Thanks professor.' Hermione smiled.

'It's Minerva, to you,' McGonagall said smiling like she would smile to her daughter., even if she didn't have one.

'Thanks, Minerva,' Hermione said smiling, she looked first at Harry and then at Ron. They both nodded and started moving,; the rest stood back looking at the trio leaving the castle.

As the trio started moving they walked in front of the tombs and the chairs they were still there, many people looked at them moving. Hagrid was out of his sack, Grawp was next to him, and both of them approached the three people.

'What's that?' Hagrid asked, pointing at Hermione's trunk. Now, in the day's light, Harry could see how damaged Hagrid's face and arms were. Blood was still running down his wounds.

'I have to go and find my parents, but I'll be back in a few weeks,' Hermione said sad but smiling. Hagrid looked shocked.

'You're leaving,' he said lightly, trying to believe it as well. Hermione nodded her head a bit. Grawp approached her, Hermione took a step back, the giant stretched his arm and touched Hermione's head with his index finger, brushing her head. 'Ermiony' he said and she smiled at him.

'I have to go, I'll miss the plane.' She said and made some steps close to Hagrid; he opened his damaged arms and hugged her tightly. She smiled at him again and moved forward. Harry took her trunk this time and they kept moving.

They crossed the gate and stood still, the three of them. Hermione was leaving the trio for the first time. She would be in another country. She smiled at them and took her trunk from Harry's hands. He didn't let it for a moment.

'Are you sure, you want to be alone?' he asked again and smiled sadly.

'Please, Harry, it's already hard for me.' She almost whispered. He let go of her trunk. She took it, let it next to her and hugged both of them. They returned the hug in the spot. They stood like that for some good moments. Just breathing each other's scents., remembering what they have been through the last years, hours, days, months. Trying to realize that now, they would be two and not three in England and only one in Australia.

Hermione let of them and stepped back. Tears were still in her eyes. She smiled a last time. 'I'll see you in a few weeks. I hope you won't forget your know-it-all.' She said ready to cry harder.

'Don't say that again, of course we won't forget you!' both Harry and Ron said. She smiled and let out a small sob.

'Glad to hear that. I will owl you as soon as I into Sydney.' She said.

Harry made a step towards her, he took out of the small bag he had around his neck the mirror Sirius had gave him. 'Here, if you need something, I'll take the other one from Dumbledore's brother.' Harry said, she took the mirror and smiled at him.

'Thanks, Harry.'

With a loud pop, she was gone. Hermione wasn't there anymore.

Both Harry and Ron looked at each other. It was already different. Without saying another word, they both returned in the castle. Ron went to his family. Harry couldn't stay with them, Ginny ran close to him.

'Could you please leave me alone, just for awhile?' Harry asked as gently as he could. Her face darkened but she nodded her head smiling and left from him. He didn't know why he wanted to be alone, Hermione was about to find her parents, she would be happy, there wasn't war anymore, she would return.

Harry started moving around the corridors, looking at the damages the castle had have from the last night. Many professors were repairing things around.

Harry's feet brought him to Dumbledore's office. He looked at the statue. 'Could I- I?' he started. 'Feel free.' The statue cut his words. He smiled and started moving in the stairs. He opened the door of the office and stepped in. All the portraits' figures opened their eyes and looked at him smiling. He smiled back and stepped closer to the pensive. Dumbledore cleared his throat and Harry looked at him.

'I'm here to take Severus' memory,' Harry said seriously, Dumbledore nodded. Harry took out his wand and after so many months he used it, taking Severus' memory out of the pensive. He put it back in the small bottle was still down on the floor from yesterday and put it back in the bag around his neck.

He turned to Dumbledore. 'Hermione left for Australia.' He said and felt a tear running down his cheek. Dumbledore looked at him calmed. He smiled some moments after.

'Harry, my dear boy, have you ever imagine why Hermione was always there? For you?' he asked some moments later. Harry looked at him, thinking, he never wondered, he always believed Hermione would be there all the time. She would run to hug him like she did the last years, she would shout at him when he couldn't understand some things. She would cry for things that were happening around him. He felt selfish.

'Because she is my best friend…' He answered uneasy. Dumbledore smiled again.

'Correct,' he said smiling. 'Have you ever wondered why Mr. Weasley has left twice by your side?' Dumbledore asked.

Harry knew the answer to that, because Ron was jealous. 'Because he was jealous,' Harry answered easier than before.

'Of?' Dumbledore asked.

_Of_ Harry wondered, of his money, his fame and – his and Hermione's time together. The way they could understand each other, the way they could solve problems together. The way Hermione had decided to be with Harry over him, the way it was them, Harry and Hermione.

'Of my money and mine and Hermione's friendship,' Harry answered uneasy again. Dumbledore smiled at him with a knowing gaze. 'Harry, just think, Ron is a boy. Think,' Dumbledore said and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him like the rest of the portraits' figures did at the same time.

Harry looked at the portrait. _Ron was a boy. Really? I never noticed!_ He thought angrily. What was that now? Why he had to trouble his mind more than he had already did. The last hours of his life he had learned that he was a Horcrux, that Severus Snape loved his mother Lily at the very end. That Dumbledore and Snape had decided his and Dumbledore's faith. He had become the Master of Death and still, he had decided not to keep this "position". He had killed Voldemort and lost three of his most loved people. And now that, Ron was a boy, Hermione was away and Harry was there standing in front of sleeping portraits.

He left the office angry like when he had the small talk with Ron. He returned to the Gryffindor common room, all the Weasleys were there, Ginny's trunk was there as well. They were ready to leave. McGonagall was there as well. 'The term will be repeated; the Carrows didn't teach as they should Defense Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies, many kids were expelled because they were muggle-born so the term will be repeated. I hope you; Ron, Harry and Hermione will be back. Plus, Ginny, I hope you'll be here as well.' Minerva was saying when Harry approached them. They looked at him and he smiled as much as he could.

'It's time to return in the Burrow.' Molly said. Harry looked surprised. 'You'll come with us Harry,' she said smiling, her eyes puffy and red.

Harry nodded his head, he didn't know where else to go and Grimmauld looked as the worst option. They left for the Burrow in less than an hour. They all flooed there. Harry was the last to leave. McGonagall stopped him by putting her hand on his shoulder. 'I'm proud of you,; remember what Dumbledore said to you the last hours, Harry.' She said smiling, he nodded his head and left.

The next thing he saw was the Burrow. He had months to be in there,; Ron was sat on a chair and Ginny close to him. Harry looked around and his gaze stopped at the Weasley clock to his right. Fred's index was now off the clock. Harry looked away again. He couldn't understand why, he couldn't understand how.

Ginny approached and hugged him. The rest of the Weasleys were around the house. Harry returned the hug, Ginny smiled at him. 'I think I'll go and take a nap, I need some time to relax.' Harry said and let of her. She smiled sadly and nodded her head.

Harry didn't go to Ron's room, the ghoul was still up there as Harry could imagine, so he decided to go to Ginny's bedroom. He opened the door and looked around. It was exactly as he had left it when they had kissed months ago. But now there were some more pictures. There was one with Hermione and Ginny, hugging each other in the Burrow's yard. He smiled, both of them were beautiful. There were two beds in the room, one for Ginny and one for Hermione. _The Weasleys though she would stay_. Harry thought and sighed. He took his glasses on a bed-side table and lay on the bed Hermione would sleep. He closed his eyes and sleep take over him.

* * *

Sooo? what u think????? 


	3. As she is Away

****

****

**__**

__

__

__

_**OK, here we are, the third chapter, it's sorter but i wanted to add it to the storyline :) the next will be much more better, something more: THE STORY WILL BE RATED "M" SINCE THE NEXT CHAPTER. So you know where to search to find it :)**_

**_thanks my dear betas SwishandFlick31 & fairyp80 :)_**

__

__

* * *

__

_**Chapter 3 As she is Away**_

_Harry put his arm around Hermione's shoulders, and she put hers around his waist, and they turned in silence and walked away through the snow, past Dumbledore's mother and sister, back towards the dark church and the out-of-sight kissing gate. _

_Hermione looked at him as they stopped. She smiled sweetly and stretched her neck, her lips touched his. _

'Hermione,' Harry whispered against the lips touching his. A hand was stroking his hair. Harry opened his eyes and saw to his horror even a bit blur, Ginny's face, looking at him shocked, her hand still on his head. Harry sat up on the bed and looked around; it must be late at afternoon. Ginny stood up, between the bed he was sleeping on and hers. Her face had started getting redder.

'Ginny, what..? I --' he started but Ginny stretched her hand to stop him. He put his glasses on and stood up as well.

'When you two were alone, back when Ron was away, were you fucking her and then she was kissing you like I did now?' she asked ready to scream her fury.

Harry looked at her shocked. Was he murmuring things? ' Hermione, is my best friends, Gin,' he started and she laughed at the irony.

'Yeah, I imagine she is a _really_ talented witch, isn't she?' Ginny said and moved some steps away from Harry.

'She never did a thing! Nothing with me. Is that clear?' Harry asked very irritated. Ginny was Hermione's best female friend, the one who helped her be with Harry months before. And still her jealousy was taking over.

'Of course is clear, since years before, co-leaders of the D.A. which _I_ protected the last year. Friends even when Ron was away, twice—'

'Hermione and I are not responsible for Ron's actions!'

'You murmured her name like a lover would do!'

'She is away! In Australia, Death Eaters are still out there, and she is a Muggle-born! She is in danger!' this time Harry shouted and released that Death Eaters were on the loose indeed.

'Come on! She can take care of her self! You can't be away from her for a second. That's why you are showing her as the innocent little girl. She is even older than you!' Ginny shouted back. She took the steps she had done back, close to him. 'Was it satisfying? Was she good enough? Does Ron know about his love and his best friend? Was it –?' She didn't have the time to finish; her head was turned on her right side, her cheek getting redder every passing second.

'Hermione is the person most loyal to me; she suffered pain you'll never learn. Bellatrix cast the Cruciatus on her, many times, when you were painting "Dumbledore's Army Forever" on walls. You'll respect her, if you can't respect me! And the nights I was looking at the Map, just watching your bloody spot in the girls' dorm, _obviously _it wasn't worth it!' Harry shouted again and stormed out of her bedroom.

Harry moved down the stairs, he passed through the full of people kitchen who were just talking and crying and went out to take some fresh air. He kept walking outside. Just walking, just thinking. He had destroyed Voldemort; he had learned so many things and still, he had to make Ginny believe that Hermione and he had never done something, except some hugs and pecks. Being best friends for seven years, it was normal. They were together for so long, through so many, yet they had survived.

Harry sat under a small tree and looked around the grounds, up the hill Harry knew the Lovegood's were living. He looked around again. He felt ashamed, for hitting Ginny, for letting Hermione leave when the Death eaters were still out there, for dreaming of Hermione kissing him…

He started thinking of her. The time they spent in the graveyard. The time he hear her screams. The lies she said even under so much pain to Bellatrix, the way she screamed at him when Ron was back, and the times she had saved him. He smiled at the thought; he felt the need to talk to her. And then he remembered, the mirror was still in the Hog's Head.

He stood up and ran back in the house. Molly and Arthur asked him when he was going but he didn't answer. Ron tried stopped him but he said he would be back soon and took some floo powder in his hand; he stepped in the fireplace and said, 'Hog's Head!'

Harry was in the fireplace of the pub. Aberforth was close, cleaning a glass. He looked at Harry. 'Welcome hero, what do you want?' he asked, smiling.

'Hi, I wanted to take the second mirror you have. Where is it?' Harry asked fast. The older man nodded upstairs. 'Thanks,' Harry said and started running again.

He entered the room and looked around; the mirror was next to Ariana's portrait. She smiled sweetly at Harry.

'Hello, you must be Harry,' Ariana said smiling. Harry nodded. He started stepping closer to her and the mirror.

'Where are the girl and the boy that were here the other day?' Ariana asked, still smiling. Harry looked at her; she really was a very beautiful and kind girl.

'The boy is back in his house, the girl is away, that's why I need the mirror.' Harry said gently and smiled at her. She nodded her head and Harry went down the stairs. He thanked Arberforth and disapparated back into the Burrow's living room. Ron was there with Ginny.

'What did you do to her?' Ron asked as soon as he had seen him, pointing at Ginny and her still red cheek. Harry looked at her angrily.

'She was saying bad things about Hermione, I'm not going to apologize, Ron. She can't understand what Hermione had been through.' Harry said as calmly as he could manage.

Ron looked at him for a minute. The same emotions were in his eyes: jealousy and anger. Harry hadn't done anything bad, still Ron was angry at him from the beginning of the day. Was it because of the publicity Harry ha from the previous night? Was it because of Hermione being away? Was it because of the things he and Hermione had discussed hours before?

Harry moved out of the living room and upstairs to Ron's room. The ghoul wasn't there anymore. He sat on the bed he was usually sleeping. A _Prophet_ was next to him, a huge picture of him and something about his victory against Voldemort and news for the Death Eaters were still on the loose. Harry looked at it.

_WANTED_

_Rodolphus Lestrange- __Run away after the end of Hogwarts' Battle. Reward 20,000 galleons._

_Lucius Malfoy-__ Run away after the battle as well. Reward 20,,000 galleons._

_Antoni__n Dolohov- Likely with the rest. Reward 15,000 galleons._

_Yaxley- away with the other three. __Reward 10,000 galleons._

Harry let the _Prophet_ next to him.

Now, he was really worried, what if they tried to follow Hermione? They weren't known in Australia, even if the Ministry there was warned, Hermione and her Muggle parents could be in danger.

Harry looked at the mirror in his hands and said loudly close to it.

'Hermione! Can you hear me?' he stared, no answer. 'Hermione, please can you hear me?' nothing again. _She may still be on the plane and have the mirror in her bag, she may be asleep. She may be busy. _Harry thought. He looked out the window. He shouldn't let her be alone out there with people wanting revenge. He should be close to her, like she was all this time for him.

Someone knocked the door. 'Come in,' Harry said, still lost in his thoughts. The door opened and Ron stepped inside. He sat next to Harry and looked at his face and then his hands and the mirror.

'Did you find her?' he asked.

'No' answered Harry.

Ron looked around the bedroom. 'Just a few months before she was here, talking about Horcuxes and the sword, she could run me through and my soul would be untouched.' Ron said most to him self. Harry laughed at the memory.

'She would first visit Ollivander, to make her new wand. Then with some people from the Ministry Kingsley brought for her, she would leave.' Ron said. _So she was safe._ Harry thought and sighed in relief. _Ron could say that much earlier. _

'I'm sure she will talk to me through the mirror.' Harry said smiling at the mirror.

'I'm not so sure…' Ron said simply and left the room. Harry was looking at the now closed door like hypnotized. _What's wrong with him? _Harry thought angrily. _Ron is a boy, _thought Harry. Dumbledore's voice came back in his mind. Harry hid his face in his palms. That wasn't happening…

* * *


	4. Opening Soul's eyes

**__**

**__**

**_Here is the new chapter, I hope you like it. Thank you for your kind words and your reviews, please review again. As you saw the rating is highter now but this chapter is not the reason. Please tell me what you think. _**

**_Thanks to my dear betas SwishandFlick31 & fairyp80._**

**__**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 4 Opening Soul's eyes**_

'_Who wouldn't prefer him? What woman would take you? You are nothing, nothing, nothing to him,' crooned Riddle-Hermione, and she stretched like a snake and entwined herself around Riddle-Harry, wrapping him in a close embrace: their lips met._

Harry opened his eyes wide. He was sweaty and he was breathing heavily. He sat up on his bed, took his glasses, and looked around. Ron wasn't there even if the sun had just started peeking from the horizon.

A week had melted away. The Prophet –under Kingsley's orders, obviously- had keep things as cool as possible, by announcing the changes in laws and talking about the battle's events and only. As Mr. Weasley said, the Ministry and the rest of the Wizarding community were waiting for an interview by Harry, the Hero of the war.

And she had sent a note to Ron, only to him. Not Harry, not to anyone else.

_Dear Ron_

_I'm in Sydney, I found my parents. Everything is fine. I hope you all are OK. _

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

That letter hadn't satisfied Harry, but made him worried and angry. _She should say more, she should assure us that everything was fine. She should mention me too! _Harry stood up and looked out of the window. A cracking sound was easily heard from the roof. He looked out of the window and opened it a bit. Fresh air filled the room and caressed his exposed skin. The entire house and garden was still silent.

After their return from Hogwarts, the house was always like this: silent. It was like never before. Fred was dead, George was in his bedroom all the time, sometimes cracking sounds and screams of fury would be heard from his bedroom. Mr. Weasley spent many hours at the ministry; everything was trying to be brought on track in there.

Mrs. Weasley and Percy would be in the kitchen, talking, trying to fill the holes of Percy's absence. Charlie had already returned to Romania. Bill and Fleur had decided to leave for awhile for France, to heal their wounds as a couple. As for Ginny and Ron: Ginny was always with her mother and Percy, or locked in her bedroom. Ron would be in the yard, in the garden, in the rest of the house, but never too close to Harry.

Harry felt for the first time in his life unwanted at the Burrow. Not from everyone, but from Ginny and Ron. He had tried to talk to Ginny, she didn't listen; she said she knew too well. Harry felt angry with her; her immature attitude and behavior was the last thing Harry wanted.

And Ron, his best mate, he was the better of the two Weasleys. He was always away from Harry, but he didn't ignore him completely. Sitting next to him at the dinner and lunch tables; sleeping in the same bedroom with Harry. And still, the talking was kept to a minimum. He would blurt out a 'Good morning' and a 'Good night.' For the rest of the day he would be away, on the grounds most of the time. Ron seemed to be always irritated with Harry, and that would make him angry, and he would stop talking to him when Harry would mention that he couldn't track Hermione through the mirror. Ron was getting away the last days.

Harry knew his best mate was sad for his lost brother. Everyone in this house was. But, that wasn't a reason or an excuse for his attitude. Harry always felt awful, the war and the lost innocence, adding to the weight of his shoulders; Ron had done nothing to help him Harry had started wondering if Hermione was the connecting circle between the now, young men. Ron had run away twice and Harry wasn't sure if he had forgiven him deep down. Was Hermione's absence the chance to look at both of their friendships? Was it time to look what things were left in common for the two males of the trio? Or the last thing in common was Hermione, and now that she was away they had nothing left?

Harry was missing Hermione. She would be there, talking to him, offering a chess game, even if she was a loser at it. Trying to bring him back on track, to smile at him; to hug and tell him that everything would be fine. But, while Hermione was away, she wasn't communicating with him through the mirror, no matter how many times Harry tried to. She had sent them that pathetic little letter when he had sent three to her. Telling her how the days in England were, just bubbling about things because he hadn't the chance to talk to someone else.

Harry looked at the grounds again, irritated with everyone: Ginny and her attitude; Ron and his manners toward him; Hermione and her distance; and Voldemort and his way to destroy and kill everything Harry wanted close to him even after his death.

As he looked at the grounds, he spotted Ron, sitting on the ground, close to a tree. Harry sighed sadly. This wasn't how he imagined the days after the war. He actually never imagined them because he wasn't sure he would be alive to experience them. But he didn't expect it to be like this. He though he would be with Ginny, in the garden, kissing and worshiping their free days. He would be with Hermione and Ron, making fun of things that would happen, planning their future.

Now, he was alone, he didn't want to see Ginny anymore, not in the way he wanted to days (and months) before. No, he wanted to be away from her, without even knowing why. He was relieved from their one fight, and at many times made him feel ashamed. He didn't know what to do about his education, his N.E.W.T.s, the way to the Aurors training. But did he want to fight evil again? He wasn't sure. His father wanted him to be a Quidditch player, he always felt good on a broom, just away from everything and everyone. But he hadn't play Quidditch for almost two years, he wasn't sure if he could be in shape. Auror, he always liked the option, but now… after Tonks and Mad-eye's deaths…

He wasn't sure anymore. And he didn't want to be at Hogwarts like a beast in a zoo's cage, allowed by anyone to take pictures and pretend that they had faith in him and only him. When just months before, everyone was thinking that he had run away. And then, his best mate's absence; he thought they would be with him, but Hermione was away, _far_ away, and Ron was close to him but sometimes more away than Hermione was. He sighed again; Ron hadn't move from his spot on the ground.

That was it. It was time to find some solutions. And there weren't better changes from now: alone with Ron, without Hermione or some Weasley to keep things cool. Harry stepped out of the bedroom, down the stairs, through the kitchen and then out in the garden. Ron looked at him as he approached. Harry sat down on the ground next to Ron and looked at him.

'Can you please tell me why you've been avoiding me?' Harry asked softly. Ron looked at him almost blindly.

'I'm not avoiding you,' Ron said at the same tone, his gaze away now. Harry kept looking at him.

'You haven't been…?' said Harry.

'I haven't,' Ron stated, still looking away.

'Ron, look, if you can't explain to me what's wrong; I can't find you a way to help. Hermione is not here to help and-'

'Hermione may never return.' Ron said and Harry looked at him like he had two heads. 'And you are so bad with Ginny, and I just can't handle Fred's lose and Hermione's absence.' Ron finished in an irritated tone, but Harry's mind was stuck to his first words. _Hermione may never return. _

'What do you mean, she many never return? She will find her family and come back.' Harry said. angry at Ron's lies.

'Did you notice some things? She sent the letter, talking only to me. She is not talking with you through the mirror. Obviously something is wrong.' Ron said and Harry felt worse, first with Ron's tone, like he was taking some kind of revenge. Then, at the truth his words were hiding.

'She may be angry with me, I had been yelling at her, and she was there, and I thought she was fine with you, I – I –' Harry didn't know what to say. . '_I need to think about the things we discussed back in the chamber…' _Hermione's words stormed in his mind.

'What did you discuss back in the Chamber of Secrets?' Harry asked immediately, Ron stopped looking around and turned at Harry. His blue eyes were full of anger.

'It's not any of your business, Harry. I swore to her I would never tell anybody.' Ron said angrily and stood up, Harry stood also and gripped Ron's arm, stopping him from leaving.

'If the talk she had with _you_ made her leave, then of course it is my business, if you said something and you made her feel bad-,'

'You think _that_?! Open your eyes Potter! SHE LEFT BECAUSE OF YOU!' Ron shouted this time. Harry looked at him, lost. What cold he done which make Hermione leave for so far away? Forever? He never thanked her, true. He never said to her how grateful he was, true. He didn't follow her to Australia, she didn't want to…

'I-I didn't do anything, Ron. You kissed her after your return from the Chamber. Don't blame me for your faults.' Harry said angry at him, taking a step closer to his friend.

Ron took another and now they were inches from one another, Harry's hand keeping Ron's arm still.

'She left because of you, idiot!' Ron hissed angrily.

'You were always fighting with her, I was always fine with Hermione, she was always with me-,'

'BECAUSE SHE LOVES YOU, YOU DAFT GIT! SHE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU!' Ron shouted at the top of his voice. Many birds that were under the tree flew away. Harry looked at Ron speechless. 'HAVE YOU EVER WONDERED WHAT HERMIONE SAW WHEN SHE STABBED THE CUP? THE DARN CUP _I_ ASKED HER TO STAB?' He kept shouting. Harry let Ron's arm go, and he nodded his head no.

'THEN LET ME ENLIGHTEN YOU, THE-MAN-WHO-WON! SHE SAW, YOU AND GINNY, KISSING! AND THEN! YOU! DYING! AND THAT BLOODY VOICE WAS SAYING TO HER HOW UGLY, USELESS AND STUPID SHE WAS! AND THEN YOUR FIGURE SAID TO HER THAT SHE WAS THE BEST IDIOT FOR HELPING YOU WHEN YOU'LL NEVER SEE HOW SHE TRULY FEELS!' Ron shrieked, as more birds flew away. Some lights were on now in the Burrow's windows. Harry was still looking at him. Ron threw him another deathly look and started walking back in home.

Harry couldn't move; he was stuck there. Hermione, the person who was always giving him so much affection, so much time, interest, the person, who really understood him, never abandoned him, the girl who would help him with everything, his enemies, his friends, his girlfriends. The woman who was with him, for all those months, the person who suffered for him more than any other living person in the muggle or the wizarding world had.

Hermione was in love with him. And she was away because he was the biggest git in this darn world, not noticing her feelings, blind by his weaknesses, fears, problems and feelings for girls who were always in love with his picture and not the inside. Cho was always in love with the Champion. Ginny was in love with him even before she could meet him, she was in love with the myth, Harry realized now.

She was in love with the picture of the Hero. She was in love with him as Harry The-Boy-Who-Lived Potter. Not with _Harry_, _just Harry,_ that's why she couldn't understand. That's why she was still in love with him, because she wasn't there, when Harry was bleeding in Godric's Hollow. She wasn't there when he had his nightmares. She wasn't there when she should lie to help him and Ron and Luna and Ollivander to escape from Malfoy manor. She wasn't there to shout at him to close his mind when he was traveling through Voldemort's mind. Hermione was, always. Even Dumbledore had chosen only her and Ron for helping him, not his supposed loved one- Ginny.

Harry realized now that Hermione was there: to look after him, to save him, to help him. She wasn't the sister he always thought she was. She was something like a wife, a wise woman in a girl's body and he hadn't even realized it, or had he? The last few days, Hermione was always in his mind.

She had planned everything from the beginning; she had sent her parents so far away, if she survived, she would follow them. And she did follow them, away from England, from all her friends, for him, because of him.

What was Ginny? Harry suddenly wondered. Was she the woman he wanted to share his soul? Was she the woman he wanted to share his body with? Was she the person he wanted next to him? Ginny didn't even know him as Hermione did. Hermione, his heart ached at the thought of her being so far away. He wanted to find her, to talk to her, to explain to her, to help her as she did him. To make her smile as she did with him. He wanted to keep her cool as she always did with him. He wanted to heal her wounds, he wanted to kiss and hug her. He felt his breath catch in his throat.

Realization hit him hard. _I'm in love with Hermione. Hermione, my best friend, the person who knows me as no one else. And she went away. She went away because of me. That's why I don't want Ginny, not dreaming about her. Not moving to the next steps with her. That's why I- I … Hermione. _

He looked around, at the Burrow. Ginny was looking at him from her window. And to his greatest surprise, he didn't feel ashamed, shocked, worried or love for the girl up there. The reason he was looking at the map even when he was so far away from Hogwarts. Ginny, who tried to steal – without success – the fake sword of Gryffindor, the girl he thought about when he was in front of Voldemort, ready to die. Because of another girl, who was with him through out so much, so he was able to face Voldemort at the end, was away now, in Australia, alone.

Harry felt panic in his heart. She was alone, in a country away from him. Trying to move on with her life, away from everyone, with Death Eaters on the loose. With him there, looking around in a garden of a house he should leave. He wanted to find her, he wanted _her_. He wanted to- to love her as she did for all this time.

He didn't know for how long she was in love with him. He didn't know when she decided to leave. He didn't know why she never said any thing. He didn't know why she had kissed Ron days before, when she was clearly in love with him.

He didn't know why he was still standing in the Burrow's yard and he hadn't already run to find her. To hear her, talking to him, explaining things to him, confessing her love to him. And then letting him talk, explain and show her how many things he had hidden inside him for her.

One thing Harry knew, though.

He had to find her.

* * *

Sooo? what u think? 


	5. The Greatest Truth

**_OK here it is :) thank you so much for the reviews, i'm happy u liked it. i think the cup was an interesting scene to explore so i did. this is the longest chapter i have done i hope you like it. it's the first time i made a scene like this you will read, i hope it's not too much. anyway, please read and let me know what u think of it._**

**_thanks my dear betas SwishandFlick31 and fairryp80 for their help_**

* * *

**_Chapter 5 The Greatest Truth_**

Harry stormed back in the house. He ran up the stairs, no one was in the corridor. He opened the door of Ron's room. He looked around. Just a few of his things were out of his trunk –many of his things like the empty cage of Hedwig's were there since last summer- he put everything he needed in his trunk and looked around again. He took all his things, except Hedwig's cage and returned to the living room.

He was ready to find a small piece of parchment out of his trunk so he could leave a letter to the Weasleys, but Mrs. Weasley entered the living room, and Harry looked at her. Mr. Weasley followed shortly after, dressed in his Ministry robes, ready to leave for his job.

'Harry, where are you going?' Mrs. Weasley asked.

'I – I need to return at Grimmauld, I want to stay there for awhile.' Harry said after some moments. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other, knowingly.

'Look-' Harry started. 'I appreciate your love and affection for me, and I really feel the same for you. But I need to be of my own for awhile, to think and clear some things in my head. I won't be far away and-'

'Lier!' Ginny's voice heard, behind her parents. The three people looked at the young witch. Her ears were red as Ron's were when he was furious.

'You're running to find her, aren't you? I heard what Ron said before! Shame on you! You think we are stupid? Well, no, we aren't!' Ginny said aloud as she stepped into the living room and stopped in front of Harry.

'Ginny, your family is part of my heart. You all are, but Hermione is away because of me and I need to make things normal again.' Harry said as gently as he could manage.

'Harry, dear, Hermione is away, she will return when she will be able to.' Molly started.

'We were supposed to be together. I was waiting for you, and you said you would return. And now what?' Ginny questioned.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard.

'I never said a darn thing, Ginny. Because I didn't know if I would be alive! I broke up with you! I've changed!' Harry shouted back, hating the way she'd been behaving for the past week. Ginny looked at him, her gaze—like Ron's—full of anger, but not pain, anger and anger only.

'You need to look at what you were in love with, Ginny. Look at me, and believe me: things have changed, for both of us. I'm not the boy who was playing chess with Ron and felt free behind the Hogwarts' walls. I killed, for heaven's sake!' Harry said, not realizing how many emotions had build up inside him.

'I'm sorry, I really have to go,' Harry said as he looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley again. They looked at him, pain in their eyes. Ginny was still in front of him, looking at him.

'You're right' she hissed. 'Things are changed!' she added, angry tears running down her eyes as she blinked furiously to stop them. Ron stormed into the living room, looking at the four people were there, he last looked at Harry.

'Potter, bring her back!' Ron said angrily. Harry nodded his head and disapparated.

--

The next thing he saw was Grimmauld's kitchen. He looked around. The room was clean, very clean. He let of the cage and trunk next to him and said aloud: 'Kreacher!'

The elf showed up with a loud _crack_. It looked at him with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

'Master, Harry. Welcome back.' The elf said as it made a bow.

'Kreacher, I have to leave, for- time. Many letters will come here; the spells that were protecting the house might be broken so please, keep the letters somewhere. Anywhere you think is better. Try to clean the house, as much as you can. I know they have stolen many things around, but do as much as you can. Don't throw a thing of Sirius' things. Have two rooms clean, I'll try to return soon.' Harry said as he started thinking everything he would need to do before leaving.

Kreacher made another bow. 'Yes, Master, whatever you want.' He said and looked at him again, waiting for new orders.

'Something more, in a few days, my friend--the girl with the bushy hair--will be here. Her name is Hermione and not Mudblood. Am I clear?' Harry asked.

'Yes master. Ms. Hermione is your friend so mistress for me.' the elf answered, making another bow.

'Great, then, you are free to go.' Harry said and the elf disapparated with another loud _crack_. Harry picked his trunk up the stairs and into Sirius' bedroom. He found an old suitcase in Sirius' wardrobe and took it in his arms. _The leather must be dragon,_ he thought. He took all the clothes he had in his trunk and put them in the suitcase. Taking the other things he would need, he put them in the suitcase and placed it on the bed. He took the suitcase down again and entered the kitchen. He stepped into the fireplace and put the suitcase with him. He took some floo powder from a bowl close to the wall.

'Ministry of Magic!'

Harry stepped out of one of the fireplaces in the ministry's atrium. He looked around; many wizards and witches were walking in random directions. Many people looked at him and stopped their ways. They started approaching him. Some were smiling at him, beaming and crying out that Harry Potter was there. One by one, everyone was around him, the large crowd was taking his hands, talking to him saying how proud and happy and grateful to him they were.

Harry tried leave, but that was impossible. Many people were still moving out of the fireplaces and then close to him, people from other floors; people from the Muggle Street above the ministry. Harry was ready to scream at everyone to leave him alone to find the Minister when a loud voice stopped them all.

'SILENCE!' someone screamed and everyone made space for Kingsley. Harry smiled at him relieved. 'Harry Potter is here for a clearly personal reason. Let the Hero pass, he knows how much you appreciate him. He thanks you from the bottom of his heart.' Kingsley said and everyone started smiling and talking again to Harry.

Harry had stood still, looking at the Minister like a statue. Kingsley took his hand and made him move through the people who were stalking Harry's back or following him.

'Wow, you are good at speeches,' Harry said smiling, as Kingsley closed his office's door and showed him a chair to sit.

'Thanks, they needed someone to put them back on track. I would have owled you to tell you that many people are giving money to yours, Hermione's, and Weasleys' vault in Gringotts for the end of the war and everyone believes you are the heroes. Especially you, Harry.' Kingsley said smiling.

Harry looked at him surprised, and 'Hermione has a vault?' he asked. Kinglsey looked at him amused.

'From all of the things I've told you, that was the thing that was most surprising? Well, we repaired the damages you three made with the dragon and your and Hermione's vault are full of galleons from your fans and people who believe in you. You should give an interview or something to talk about-'

'I'm not here for that, Kingsley.' Harry stopped him.

'Then what's wrong, Harry? How can I help you? I saw you just some minutes before with a suitcase,' he stated. 'I thought the Weasleys' house was your temporary one as well.' Kingsley said a bit worried.

'Well, I'm here because I need your help with something. And I left from the Weasleys.' said Harry.

'Anything I can do, tell me.' Kingsley smiled.

'I need you to tell me, where Hermione exactly is where she is living; where her parents are. I need to go and find her.' Harry said and looked at Kingsley's surprised face.

'Is something wrong? I thought she would return in a few weeks.' Kingsley said confused.

'Well, death eaters are still out there-'

'She is with Ministry's people and I assure you, I –'

'I need to find her because she may never return because of me.' Harry blurted out and then looked at his feet.

'Oh,' was all Kingsley said. 'I see,' he added. He looked at Harry very carefully. He then opened a small box he had on his office and took out a large piece of parchment. He gave it to Harry. 'Here is what you need. Places she has visited, and the address of the hotel she is in with her parents. Everything. If you want, I can help you with tickets, or do you prefer apparition? It will be much more difficult; you'll be there sooner, but exhausted.

'I want to be in a plane, I need to fly even like that. I always liked that.' Harry smiled and Kingsley returned the smile.

'OK then, give me a few minutes,' he said as he started writing a letter. The second he finished the letter, it flew into the air, and zoomed out of view.

'What is going on with the Death Eaters? Are they still out there?' Harry asked as they waited. Kingsley sighed.

'Yes, they are. Even now, it's not easy to track them, to capture them, and we can't trust the Dementors so much anymore. They were with You-Know-Who; it's hard to assure that they won't make any kind of revolution. And Azkaban without Dementors is like camping…' Kingsley said and rubbed his forehead. Before Harry could say something another letter flew into the office, an envelope was with it. Kingsley took both letter and envelope and handed the second to Harry.

'You're flying in thirty minutes. You can be there through apparition. I think some people of mine should come with you. You are target for the Death Eaters and-'

'I stopped Voldemort, I think I can take care of my self,' Harry said. 'Besides, the people who are with Hermione will be enough.' Harry added as Kingsley was ready to protest.

--

Harry was on his seat in the plane. He was looking out of the plane's window, clouds and sunlight had charmed him. He had missed so much his broom. A young girl sat next to Harry. She was afraid as Harry could see. Her mother was on her other side. The girl had long brown curls. Harry smiled at the though of another girl with brown hair.

_Only a few more hours, _he thought.

He started thinking again. Harry started thinking about him and Ron as friends. When Ron had left for the first time back in fourth year, Harry had understood him. They were fourteen, after all; even if they had been through so much at that age. And then, Ron had runaway again, just a few months prior. Harry knew that something had broken between the two. Something was over.

And then he felt ashamed. The first time, Ron left because he was jealous of Harry's part in the Triwizard, and he was unfair to Harry, when he had never put his name into the goblet. But later, he was jealous because of Hermione and him. And now Harry knew that Ron was right to be jealous, maybe he was right even to leave them in the middle of nowhere then. Because Harry was now after Hermione, the person, he released, wanted more in his life.

Hermione, what else was left to say about her? She was great in many ways. She was his best friend. She was the woman he wanted, no, the woman he _loved_.

Love, the power he had in unlimited level. But still he hadn't realized who the one for him was, just until now. Hermione was the woman he loved.

Ginny, was another thing to think about. What had made him want her so much? Was it the way she was on a broom, that she was more beautiful then Hermione, no, definitely not that one. Was the thing that he was 16 then and the only thing he had done with a girl was an embarrassing date with Cho, under stupid pink cherubs that threw pieces of colored parchment in his tea? Was it that he just needed someone? He had people next to him. Was it that Hermione always acted strangely around Ron and that made Harry not even putting her in the list with the "able ones" in his mind? Was it because he could experience new things with her? Well he didn't experience a lot… Was it because he always knew how _she_ wanted him?

Maybe it was none of them. Maybe it was all. Harry looked out of his window. He wanted a peaceful time then; he wanted some free days, of snogging and having a girl next to him. Something not too deep, not too meaning: something to hold on to. Cho was apparently not an option. Harry smiled. Cho was right then; he put Hermione above everything, even her, his girlfriend that time.

And then back to Ginny. He was looking at the map when he could, the months before, her spot, not because Ginny was the one he loved, but because he was seeking the peace he felt back in sixth year. The peace he had never felt with someone, not even Hermione, because Hermione was involved with his problems since the first year. And it was hard for her to take him in a peaceful place when she was droved in the same desperation he was in for so long. Harry released now that, the spot of Ginny didn't show only her—the girl who gave him some peaceful moments. It showed him Hogwarts, and the safety he felt for his first home, real home.

And then, all those things, peaceful moments and peaceful snogging times for him them, were his childhood. Now he had grown, he had murdered, he had cursed. He was grown in so many ways. He wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived, but the Man-Who-Won, as the _Prophet_ was calling him. He was different, and Ginny had stay behind to these changes. Even Ron had changed, but still, not so much as Harry had. Hermione was there instead. She had changed as well: she had murdered, cursed and been tormented by Bellatrix. Through the same pain, experiences and time they went through. They became alike, two halves of a whole.

--

Harry looked out of the window; they were close to Sydney as the woman had said from the loudspeakers. It was afternoon there.

_Strange, it had been morning just a few hours ago._

Harry lost count of hours in that seat now. But he didn't care a bit. He was close, much closer to his other half.

Harry took his suitcase and looked around in the airport. A couple close to him was hugging tightly. The girl, as Harry could remember, was in the same plane with him. He smiled at the thought of the hug he wanted to give to Hermione. He took the piece of parchment from his pocket and read the hotel's name and address. He exited the building and took the first cab he found.

These were the longest forty minutes of his life. He didn't enjoy the way to the hotel, or the city night lights and life. He wanted to be close to Hermione as soon as he could. It started raining. He couldn't believe it, it wasn't just raining. A storm had just started. He looked around outside the cab. 'A summer storm,' the driver said and Harry sighed. That wasn't a good sign. But since when had he believed in Divination?

He walked in the hotel's entrance and reached the reception room. A kind, smiling woman welcomed him in Galaxy Hotel. Harry asked immediately for Hermione's room. She informed him about the number of the room. When she was ready to call Hermione to inform her about Harry, he stopped her.

'It's a surprise.' Harry said. And he didn't lie, it was a surprise indeed.

He went to the third floor of the hotel. As the woman downstairs had told him. Hermione's parents were staying in a room next to hers. Harry took a deep breath calming him self as a wave of panic hit him. What if she didn't want to see him? What if she wanted to hex him to the next millennium? What if--?

_No what ifs. He had come to Australia! To find her! Because he was in love with her! As she was in love with him! _

He raised his hand to knock and then stopped again. He looked around, assuring none saw him. He took his wand out of his pocket and made the same spell Hermione the previous Christmas night. A wonderful bouquet of red roses, same as she given him were now in his hand.

_They must be her favorites. _

He took another deep breath and knocked the door. He waited and knocked again. A loud 'meow' heard from inside and Harry smiled, he missed even Croushanks.

'Coming, Mum!' her voice heard from inside and his heart beat faster. Harder.

The door opened and Hermione looked at him and gasped as she released who was standing in front of her. She was in a beautiful black dress. Her hair was longer than Harry remembered it. Her face wore a mask of surprise and then fear. She took her wand from a table close to the door and pointed at him.

'Prove to me it's you!' she said treating him. Harry understood. It was so sudden for her she though he could be a Death Eater.

'I'm Harry, your best friend. My patronus is a stag and I called you "Mione" a week ago, before you leave for here, you gave me a peck on the neck when we were hugged.' Harry said smiling, knowing that she wouldn't forget that last part. Hermione lowered her wand, numb in surprise.

'What are- you doing here? How you- when- where Ron is, what-' her voice trailed of as Harry stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him, leaving his suitcase somewhere close. He lowered him self and gave her a peck on her cheek. Hermione's eyes opened widely. He handed the roses to her.

'I wanted to see you and take you away from here,' Harry started.

'Harry, I still need to stay, my parents need help and –'

'Mione, I know the truth, what the cup showed to you, made me release what you are to me.' Harry whispered as his head was still close to hers after his kiss on her cheek. Hermione shivered as his breath caressed her skin close to her ear.

'And what am I to you Harry?' Hermione asked whispering as well. Her body inches from his.

'Everything…'

Harry smiled and moved his head just a bit more, his lips inches from hers. Their gazes locked. He moved just a bit more and his lips touched hers. Like in his dreams, or when he wondered what Ron had felt, nothing could compare to that feeling. They just brushed their lips together at the beginning. Harry wasn't sure, but he had to. He pressed his tongue against her lips gently. Hermione opened her mouth, welcoming him.

A battle of tongues and lips started. Hermione enveloped Harry by the shoulders and neck as he pushed her body against him. He had kissed girls, but he never felt this way. All of those butterflies in his stomach, all that change, the moans were escaping from both throats made it more intimate, more powerful. They stopped kissing some moments after, gasping for air. They looked at each other again.

Hermione didn't dare to look away, Harry either. He was afraid that if he did, everything would be catastrophic. Everyone would be against him again. So he reached for her lips again. Moving his hands on her back, touching her as he never imagined and then again always dreamed of…

They stopped again, looking at each other again. 'Harry…' Hermione whispered, the sound of his name so different than any other time she had said it.

Harry put a finger on her lips, stopping her. 'You know why I'm here.' He said slowly as he stroked her lips with his thumb. She smiled and kissed him this time, throwing her weight on him. He hugged her tighter, letting his hands to slide under her dress, cupping her creamy thigh. She didn't stop him. She didn't even try to. They were still in the small hall of the room. Harry started walking, taking Hermione with him. She let the roses on a couch they passed as they kept moving to a door Harry spotted as the bedroom. They both moved inside, and stopped, looking in what room their passion brought them.

Hermione got closer again, putting her hands under his shirt. He helped her take it out. Hermione ran her hands down his body and scars. A large scar above the spot his heart was beating like crazy. The locket burn him there and let him that scar the night Ron stabbed the locket. She looked at him as she ran her finger upon it. She lowered her head and kissed the scar as she had done with his lips earlier. He gasped, one hand running on her hair, feeling the soft curl around his fingers. Hermione embraced him her hands behind him now, at his waist and bum, pulling him closer to her body.

He started caressing her back and found the zipper of her dress the same second she put her hands on his belt. They both moved the zippers of the other's clothes.

Hermione took a small step behind. Harry let his trousers fall from his hips. Magically, wandlessly, he took his socks and shoes out as well. Hermione's dress fell from her shoulders, down to her ankles, finding Harry's trousers.

Harry felt dizzy, all the blood leaving his head. He looked at her. Not too skinny, not huge breasts, just a beautiful, healthy figure. She was now only in her bra and knickers. His gaze started from the dress on the floor and up, her long legs, her flat stomach and then her breasts. And the he gasped again. On her left side, above the spot _her_ heart was beating, just above the bra's end a scar was glistering in the room's light. Harry reached his hand and touched it, just brushed his thumb against it. He looked at Hermione. She had blushed.

'Two years it's been there. It never changed, and it's been very close to my heart, since Dolohov hit me…' Hermione said quietly, obviously embarrassed about the scar.

Harry felt so much anger for this bastard, who was still out there. He forgot everything as he felt his body lowering itself. He opened his mouth and kissed her scar as she done before with his. He felt so happy being with Hermione, in a first time like this. With a woman so loyal to him, so good with him, even her body was marked by the affection and loyalty and love she was saving for him. The woman in her underwear, this sexy, young woman was his Hermione, his Mione, his best friend and hope-to-be girlfriend. And that made it Magical. She was- _just her_. The only one.

Hermione put her hands in his hair, stroking his head as a small moan slipped from her lips and Harry felt his boxers even tighter than he had already felt. His hands moved behind her and freed her from her bra. He took it off her and looked at her again. She blushed but Harry was sure, the color on her cheeks was because of arousal as well. He lowered once more, kissing her lips this time. After some good moments, he started kissing her way to her jaw and then her neck, leaving her shivering at his touch as he reached her breast with the scar upon it. He gave to her scar a peck and then put her breast into his mouth. She gasped and moaned on the spot, his other hand playing with her other breast.

Hermione tried to stop him and succeed. They both started moving again and fell on the bed, Harry down, flat on his back; Hermione on top of him. She smiled as she pulled his boxers down his legs. He smiled as well to her carriage. He was finally naked, his length free, aching for her. Hermione smiled and started kissing him on his jaw and neck as he did before. She moved down, to his chest, his scar and then his navel, but didn't move further. Maybe she was too scared to do something for the first time.

Harry turned her over gently, so she was on her back, and moved himself over to the side slightly, so he was lying on his side next to her, head propped up in his hand so he could look at her. He ran his hand down her body, pausing at her navel. He looked at her.

'Are you sure?' he asked scared of the answer.

'I am, please, Harry…' Hermione answered and Harry felt just like the luckiest person in the world. With one hand, and her hips arched up so he could do it easily he took her knickers off. And then he looked at her body again. He had never seen a girl like that, a woman like that. Her body; just as sweaty as his. Her face flushed, as his, he was sure. And then he wasn't sure what to do. He wanted her so much he wanted to _posses_ her and at the same time he didn't know what to do and how.

'Is this- you know… Erm…'

'Yes, but don't worry, I trust you, it won't be too painful…' she smiled sweetly at him. He smiled and kissed her, easing both fears.

'I'm not sure of what to do…' he admitted embarrassed and Hermione brought her hand to his cheek, caressing it as she had done in the past.

'Me either… and before you ask, I am-- protected…' Hermione smiled and answered his unspoken question. Knowing how much he cares about for her to wonder.

He moved from her side down her body, kissing and licking her skin, and eventually tickling her navel as he imagined she would like. And he didn't fail, she giggled and relaxed more. He finally reached the place he wanted to be. He ran his fingers over her, making her shiver with the pleasure of the first touch. He slowly built her need up. He wasn't sure of what he was doing, but her moans and whispers made him feel better every passing moment. And it wasn't long before she was writhing beneath him, moaning loudly, and then saying his name, a sound that made him wanting her more, she climaxed with a deep sigh and Harry watched her lovingly as he gave her a moment to recover. He moved again upwards, kissing her still closed eyes. She opened them smiling. 'That was amazing,' she whispered.

'I promise, I can get better,' he said and that was a promise for the future. She smiled again and he knew it was time. He kissed her again as he positioned him self between her legs. He put his arms under hers, pressing on to the mattress. He lowered his body and kissed her neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

'I don't want to hurt you, Mione,' he whispered.

'I trust you,' she whispered as well. He started moving, thrusting into her. She tried to move upwards a bit and cried out in pain.

Harry's heart ached at the sound of her voice, remembering the way she was screaming under Bellatrix's curses. Even now the pain wasn't so bad; he didn't want her to feel it again. He stopped as soon as he was fully buried inside her and waited, his entire mind in two places, her pain and his will to keep him self still. 'I'm so sorry,' he whispered kissing her neck.

Hermione took some moments of need to adjust, and then it was so much better. Harry felt it too. She was smoother and she could accept him easier, he was home. He couldn't describe it in the hard moments of waiting but even then, it felt like home, her warmth and her body beneath him.

'You can move now, love…' Hermione whispered; Harry's heart felt so full, with her calling him "love." He started moving.

He moved in and out of her slowly, all the while gazing deep into Hermione's eyes lovingly, telling her how he felt without words. He began to move faster and faster, and Hermione could already sense the new feeling building up inside of her.

"I love you," Harry told her, communicating with words what he telling her with his eyes as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you, too," Hermione answered, lifting her head up slightly to accept the kiss. As she began to kiss Harry, she could feel the explosion building until it was almost unbearable. Just when she thought she wouldn't be able to take it much longer, it broke, sending chills to all edges of her body, every inch of her pulsing and tingling. She called out Harry's name as she climaxed, hearing her own name from Harry's lips as she felt his warmth spreading inside her.

He then stopped moving and collapsed over to the side, bringing Hermione with him and wrapping his arms around her but keeping her close as they were still joined, and he wasn't ready to let go of the closeness he felt at that moment. And then minutes passed in silence. The smell of making love and sweat was tickling their senses. They lay there, joined, hugged.

'I meant it,' Harry said finally and broke the silence.

Hermione looked at him; she smiled and pecked his lips.

'Me too,' she answered and hugged him tighter.

'You were the first, not only lover, but the first person who said to me that loves me.' Harry said without even knowing why.

'You are the first lover, the first love for me. The person I wanted to share all that.' Hermione whispered. They both kept one another.

'I think is time to talk, right?' she asked scared, Harry looked at her.

'If you want… I have some questions…' he said.

Hermione took a deep breath and started. 'I realized it when I was helping you with the first task, until then, I thought I had two brothers-- you and Ron. But then I saw you and realized that, you were different from Ron. And Ron was away and I had to be with both of you. And then I decided who should be my brother and who my love should be.' She explained.

'But after the Yule Ball-?' Harry started.

'After the Yule Ball— Ron was angry because I had been there with Victor. I knew you wouldn't look at me, even Ron didn't look at me as a girl and that made me feel angry. Victor was the champion, Ron was furious and you didn't even care…' she started and Harry decided not to interrupt her again. Knowing how is to keep things inside you and not having a darn chance to tell them to the person you want.

'And then, when you returned from the Maze, I thought you were dead, and I started screaming, screaming like crazy. And when you stirred, I felt like I was reborn. And then I realized what you faced because of Cedric's lose.

'And then the fifth year, I thought the co-leadership of the D.A. would gave us a chance. But no, you wanted Cho. And Victor kept in contact with me. And Ron became more and more nervous around me. I knew what he wanted-- I'm not an idiot. I knew he fancied me. But I didn't want him to ask about something I couldn't give. I didn't want to see him being away. I was afraid that what would happen with Ron-- if he ever got the guts to ask me; what could happen if I had the guts to make some move towards you. So I stopped hoping, I knew you wanted her—Cho, I mean—she _is_ pretty and a seeker and all.' Hermione said, pain in her voice.

'And when you broke up with her... I was happy, I thought you would open your eyes and see what's in front of you. And then you remembered Ginny. And Ginny always wanted you, even before she met you. She knew for you through books and magazines. And she was always saying how lucky I was for having you so close to me. Not knowing how is to wake up in the screams of your best friend's nightmares…' Hermione went on; Harry could feel tears dripping on his skin by her face. He started rubbing her back, letting her continue.

'I knew you were happy with her. Even I didn't know your reasons, I could imagine them. A fresh girl, a beautiful girl and not a bookworm… It was normal really, so I decided to help her by explaining how you were, what you liked and disliked. So she knew how to act around you… and Ron, the person who was fancying me for two years was now bored and started snogging Lavender. Those made me feel awful. You and Ginny, Ron and Lavender and I was on my own, watching the boy I wanted and the boy I felt good knowing he wants me, both, with other girls, prettier and cuter girls. Don't think I'm very selfish, though. I'm a girl, and I needed attention, I needed someone…' she said and sighed.

'And then, I knew, at Dumbledore's funeral, I knew. It wouldn't happen. Ron was back for me. You were stuck with Ginny. And I had to send my parents away, trying to save them, changing their lives. And I took my choice. I would help you and if I survive, and my love was still so strong for you, I would leave, not being strong enough to keep watching you be with Ginny.

'The last months, in the tent, and then in Bill and Fleur's… I thought something could happen again… and then, when Ron was back I felt like he was destroying my chance by returning. From his second runaway, I mean. We were together when we visited your parents' graves. I felt so good with you there, just the two of us. Just us. And then, I could see you looking at something with your wand in the middle of the night. And I knew it was the map and Ginny's spot. And I cried, leaving you think I was crying for Ron.

'And the last hit was days ago, when you left to find the Diadem and Ron and I were left behind. We started running towards the chamber when he told me what happened when he stabbed the locket. Trying to warn me how it would be. And when I stabbed the cup, my worst fear became true. Ron was behind the figures. Ginny's figure was pregnant and you were with her. And I was there, looking at the figures, hearing Riddle talking to me…' Hermione said and took a big calming breath. Harry rubbed her back.

'And Ron was there, learning my feelings and fears. And I know his heart broke that night, but mine was broken and bleeding for the last three years, and nobody could heal it. When we were back, I was devastated, I made him swear that he would never talk to anybody and he did, hugging me and saying that he would always be there.

'When he mentioned the elves, I knew we were close to the end. I wanted to know how is to hug someone and kiss and be happy for it. And Ron was the best person, you were there as well. But you had to fight, and I couldn't just kiss you then... so I kissed Ron, I kissed him for dear life. And he kissed me back, knowing that maybe the first and last time for him kissing me.' Hermione said, her voice ready to break.

'The next day I talked with the Ministry and they were ready to send me here. So I talked to Ron and explained my plan. I would send some letters and then I would take my distance. He accepted it, even if he was mad at me. I succeeded in a way... But then you showed up and- and-' she started crying so hard in his arms.

Harry pulled out of her slowly, and hugged her as he raised his upper body with hers. She kept her face resting on his chest and he kept her in his hug. He knew she needed to take all this pain and stress from inside her. He felt so guilty of not noticing, of not seeing the obvious.

'Hermione,' he whispered some moments after as she started calming down. She looked up at his face. Her eyes red and her cheeks pink not by bliss, but crying. She lowered her gaze again, ashamed.

'Look at me sweetheart, look and listen to me.' He said and put his hands under her chin, forcing her gently to look at him. He smiled and kissed her cheek. 'I love you, more than anything in this world, Mione. You gave me my first hug. You were the first to say "I love you." There is no Cho and no Ginny, and no Weasleys and no Ron. No Voldemort and no hiding. Now, it's just you and me. Me and you, and I swear I would never let anybody to take that from me. I know it took so long, I had to save a bloody world, but now, we are here.' He said gently. Hermione looked at him for a good moment and then reached and captured his lips, telling him her answer.

'So that means we are together...' Harry half-asked half-confirmed as the kiss finished. Hermione looked at him again.

'Against everyone,' she said sadly. Harry brushed her sweaty hair.

'But still… together…' Harry smiled and gave Hermione another kiss, full of love and faith for the problems that were ahead…

17


	6. Back to England Back to Danger

_**Here we are, the new chapter is o here :) thank you very much for your reviews and your kind words. I appreciate your attention so much, you are all amazing :) thank you very much.**_

**_Thanks my dear beta SwishandFlick31_**

* * *

_**:) enjoy**_

_**Chapter 6 Back to England Back to Danger**_

_Harry put his arm around Hermione's shoulders, and she put hers around his waist, and they turned in silence and walked away through the snow, past Dumbledore's mother and sister, back towards the dark church and the out-of-sight kissing gate. _

_--------_

_Hermione looked at him as they stopped. She smiled sweetly and stretched her neck, her lips touched his._

'Hermione…' Harry smiled against the lips were kissing his. He opened his eyes, knowing this time that he had the right person. Hermione's face was above his, smiling at him. Her lips pecking his. She was still in his arms and he was on his side, while she was next to him. His hand still around her naked waist, they hadn't move during their sleep. The sun had already rose out of the room's windows.

'Hey..' she said softly.

'Hey…' he answered and reached upwards for a proper good morning kiss. She gave it to him. He sat up smiling, Hermione was next to him, sitting on the bed as well. They were both still naked, the blankets and sheets on the end of the bed. Harry looked smiling at Hermione. And then fear and panic filled his heart and mind as he looked at a large enough spot of blood on the mattress and some old blood on her inner thigh.

'Hermione- I – you, you're hurt-' he babbled, Hermione looked at him first, not understanding, she then looked at the sheet between her legs. She turned to him.

'It's nothing, Harry. Its ok; it's normal when a girl is making love for the first time…' Hermione said softly and touched his arm, calming him. Harry looked at her, relieved. He sighed and hugged her. She went willingly in his arms.

'Does it- still hurt? He asked worried.

'It's more sore than hurt. I told you I trust you, I knew it wouldn't hurt much…' She said calming him more. He looked down at her face and she raised to look at him.

'I love you,' they said in unison and smiled. Hermione's face changed after awhile. She let of his hug and sat back on her side of the bed. Harry looked at her.

'What is it?' he asked smiling.

'I'm not sure of many things Harry. Though I had a program for the next months and now- everything is different…' Hermione said. 'I thought I wouldn't return,' she added.

Harry looked at her, they had so many—old wounds to heal and so many new.

'Maybe it's better if we stay here. You know; until everything is quiet back in England. Maybe is better without us.' Harry started and Hermione looked at him.

'No Harry, not anymore.'

'Why? Think about it, just you and me, and your parents, away, not many people know us here. We are different here. Peaceful and happy, we can start here. I'm sure the wizarding community will be as good as in England and-'

"No, Harry, we can't,'

'We can find jobs, and no one will ask about me, or you, we'll find what we're searching for…'

'Harry, listen to me!' Hermione stopped him by putting her hand above his mouth. 'The Community here knows as much as the community back in England—the war and us as friends. When a community is in war the rest are learning and trying help. The wizards are not so many as they were in the past. We need to find solutions, not to run away. I have restored my parents' lives. They are mad at me and they want to return. I can't just keep them here. We are together yes, but the Weasleys and many other people need explanations. Think of Ginny and Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Kreacher, and our jobs, Harry! We only had our O.W.L.s, Harry. We need to face our problems and the people we betrayed in a way.'

'I'm tired of apologizing! Of being in troubles. Of facing everyone! Of helping everyone and then being blamed for it. Hermione, I need some peace. I need to heal _my_ wounds!' Harry almost yelled. Not at her but at everything and everyone and none at the same time. He needed to relax, to find ways to heal the losses in his life. People he loved were dead, the people he wanted close to him.

'I know, Harry, I know, believe me, but I was away from everyone for a week and it's not working like that. I felt ashamed and worried and my wounds didn't even stop bleeding in my soul. It won't work for us if we just abandon everyone. Believe me, if we talk to them, clean things with them. Many will be furious with us, many will be angry, yes, but we'll be free. To live, knowing that we tried; knowing that we deserve to be in that way. Not hidden. Not like that.' Hermione said softly and Harry knew she was right. As always, he thought and a small smiled made his lips move.

'We need to go back, not right now, in a few days, but we need to return. To protect my parents, there are Death Eaters still on the loose. I have cast the Fidelious Charm on my house before I left for Australia, and I am the secret keeper so they will be safe.' Hermione said.

'Why didn't you do that from the beginning?' Harry asked, wondering why she didn't do that instead she sent her parents in the other side of the world.

'First, I didn't know how exactly to cast it, I was afraid I would made it wrong and dome them to death. Second, I couldn't talk to the ministry, I knew that Voldemort would take over it sooner or later… and my parents would be exposed. Third, I wanted to run here after the war, away from – you.' Hermione said, she lowered her head as she said the last words.

Harry hugged her, knowing she was still uneasy as he was towards all the new things were in. 'Thank Merlin, you are smart but I love you also so there was a flaw in the plan.' He said smiling, kissing her head's top. She chuckled sadly and kissed his neck.

'We need to talk to my parents and then take them from here. Everyone is thinking we'll return in a month or more so it will be better without our return in the papers.' Said Hermione.

'You're right, we can hide in Grimmauld, it's the best place and Kreacher is waiting for us. Your parents can stay there as well if you want to, to learn more about me, you can have the time to explain them everything..' Harry said, knowing that the Death Eaters could wait for the two muggles, knowing that Hermione would need time to help her relationship with her parents. Hermione hugged him tighter.

Harry and Hermione stood up, took a shower together and decided to take Hermione's parents for breakfast. It was time to start facing their problems. Both of them exited the room Hermione was staying and the young witch knocked another door, the door next to her room opened and a woman in her forties smiled at the girl. She had brown hair, not so bushy as it could be and her eyes were the same cinnamon color. Her eyes traveled from Hermione to Harry and her smiled failed. She looked at her child.

'Is this Harry, Hermione? Your friend? What is he doing here?' she asked firmly, looking at Harry again.

'Mum, this is Harry, yes, my boyfriend, and he is here to take us back to England where it's safer.' Hermione said and forced a smile to her mother. Harry felt so nice hearing Hermione calling him "boyfriend." It was odd as well, but he knew he would face more odd times. He stretched his hand, and Hermione's mother shook it without smiling and made space for the two teens to enter the room.

Hermione looked at Harry and whispered, 'Her name is Amele, and she and dad are pissed with you because they think I did all that to them for you.' She said quickly as her mother had left to find her husband in the bedroom.

'Hermione, you did that for me, indeed, she is right to be mad at me. I devastated their lives…' Harry said and guilt filled his heart. Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Oh, Harry, shut up, I have to inform you that I found them on a beach, kissing like teenagers, the last year in their marriage helped them very much. It was like honeymoon, and everything back in England are just fine. They are just confused but they know how to work things out, they have a witch daughter for heaven's sake…' Hermione said almost angry. 'My dad's name is Alexander, try not to irritate him because he can be very dangerous even without the tools he is using in his work.' Hermione smiled and Harry wasn't sure he was so amused by her comment…

Amele and Alexander Granger entered the main room again. Alexander Granger was as tall as Harry, with grey eyes and brown hair. Hermione smiled at her father and hugged him. He hugged her as well and looked at Harry. Harry stretched his hand and Alexander shook it. 'Nice to meet you, sir, my name is-'

'Harry Potter, I imagine. Minnie has talked to us about you for years, and how she had to change everything to keep us safe from your enemies.' Alexander said in a cool enough voice.

'Dad! I'm a witch from muggle parents; Harry's enemies were and remain as well…' Hermione said firmly, her father looked at her. 'Besides, dad, I was next to my boyfriend when he needed me to get rid of the world's most dangerous man.' She added and Alexander looked at her and then at Harry like they were a train coming fast towards him. He looked at his wife who smiled with a look of "we have been through so many already, let it be." Alexander turned to his daughter again.

'I hope at least you are happy. And, Harry, I think you two have many things to tell us, right?' Alexander asked the young man. Harry nodded his head.

'Please Mr. and Mrs. Granger, England is still an unsafe place. It would be my honor to have you to my house for a period of time, until- the last of mine and Hermione's enemies are captured by our community's forces. We can stay here for some more days and then, we can go there, I can imagine how confused and tired you might be. The house is really old but you'll be safer and Hermione and I will have the change to explain everything you want to know.' Harry said as gently as he could. These two people were Hermione's parents and he was sure that they were very good people to have a daughter like Hermione, raised in so much love Hermione so could give to others.

Alexander looked deep into Harry's eyes. 'What about our house? And our job?' he asked more to him self. Hermione spoke this time.

'Dad, the house is safe and your job as well, I explained you how the charm I've cast works. Don't worry, we'll be in Grimmauld and then you'll be able to return back home.' Hermione said smiling at her father, she then looked at Harry.

'What about the spells there, Harry?' she asked worried. Harry looked at her. 'I'm sure McGonagall will restore the Fidelious as soon as she'll be informed by Kingsley that we are both here. I'm sure she will be the keeper. We can go to Hogwarts when we are back; if not we can cast the spells then. I'm sure Dolohov, Malfoy, Yaxley and Lestrange won't be there. They know it's too dangerous, all the order has access there.' Harry said, knowing their questions. He had apparated to Grimmauld and he wasn't blocked or something. That meant McGonagall or someone else from the order had already took care of the house.

'Mom, dad, I think is time for you to learn everything have happen the last years in my life.' Hermione said uneasy.

After three days, Hermione's parents were still awkward to her daughter and her boyfriend. Harry was sure they were socked of how their little girl had been through so many troubles in her seven years as a witch. He could also understand why they were odd towards him. They didn't remember of a daughter for a year, and now she was back and they could remember everything, plus her boyfriend had popped up from nowhere. The boy they knew as her best friend was now her boyfriend. _Too many changes for two muggle parents_, Harry thought.

Harry and Hermione were cuddling in Hermione's room. Harry sat on a couch and Hermione sat between his legs, her back resting on his chest. She was reading a book and Harry was playing with her hair.

'Mione, when do you think we should return? McGonagall answered to our letter and said that everything is ready for us…' Harry said and checked the book about runes she was reading from her shoulder. Hermione stopped reading and looked at him over her shoulder.

'I dunno, when you think we should return?' she asked.

'Well, I think we have to return soon. I thought about what we discussed, as much as we are away Ron will be more angry with us. And I really want to be fine with him. If this is still possible…' he mumbled. 'Plus, I want to see Teddy.' Harry added, giving a soft smile.

'Then we can go in a few days, maybe two. My parents are ready, they asked the same today. I think they want to spend more time with us. They are not so angry with me anymore. They need time to adjust of course, but I'm sure they can make it.' Hermione said and put a bookmark in her book's pages.

Harry smiled and kissed her neck. 'Then, we can leave tomorrow. Kingsley said our vaults are full of galleons from fans and people, thanking us for everything.'

'Hmm, like destroying the bank on a dragon…'Hermione chuckled and Harry followed. It was the first time they were laughing with something about the war.

---

Harry, Hermione, Amele and Alexander were finally landing in London, after almost sixteen hours of flying. Everyone was exhausted. Ministry's people were with them as well. Three wizards Kingsley had sent to protect Hermione's parents. Harry knew people wanted finally to return to their houses and families. Hermione was safe with him, her parents too. So Harry and Hermione told them to leave and that they would inform the Minister of their return.

'I think it's time to take a cub and go to your house Harry.' Alexander said.

'Well, we can go there much easier, through apparition.' Harry said smiling at Hermione's father. The older couple looked at each other worried.

'It's just an uneasy sensation but its not painful or anything. You just have to grip your suitcases and then my arms very tightly, so none will be left behind.' Hermione said smiling to her parents. They nodded. The four moved in a dark corner of the airport. Harry took a few of the bags as Hermione's parents gripped their daughter's arms.

'It will be better for you to close your eyes.' Hermione advised her parents, and they did as they were told. She smiled at Harry and then with a loud crack she was gone. Harry followed a second after.

As soon as he had landed on the ground Harry knew something was really wrong. Someone was grapping him from behind by his neck and taking his wand away. Harry saw Hermione and her parents in the same state. He looked around. Yaxley was holding Hermione's father. Malfoy was holding Amele, Dolohov was holding Hermione by her hair and neck, smirking at him and Harry knew, even before he speak that Lucious Malfoy was holding him. Hermione's parents were pale as sheet and Hermione was trying escape but Dolohov was far stronger.

'Good evening, Mr. Potter.' Lucious hissed in Harry's ear. Harry tried hit him with his elbows but Lucious was strong enough not to let him, he griped Harry by his hair, and Harry's head fell back.

'What do you want Malfoy? I though you would turn to normal, your family did…' Harry said firmly. Lucious snorted.

'My family betrayed the name of mine. But no matter, no matter, their turn is close as well. Where have you been? You and your beautiful Mudblood?' Lucious asked amused at Hermione's sight. Dolohov lowered his head on her neck and licked her skin.

'This is the Mudblood I hit two years before, eh?' Dolohov whispered loud enough to Hermione's ear. Her face was a mask of discuss.

'Leave my parents alone!' Hermione screamed, Dolohov hit her from behind. 'Shut up, Mudblood!'

'LEAVE HER ALONE!' Harry screamed. Someone from the closest houses should hear them. Lucious hit him as well.

'Lets see, Potter, how much pain can you stand?' Lucious asked and Harry felt him nodding to Yaxley, Lestrange and Dolohov. The three Death Eaters pointed their wands at their victims' necks. Amele was crying hysterically and Alexander was pale but didn't say a word. Hermione tried again to escape but Dolohov's grip to her hair became tighter so she stood still. With his other hand Dolohov started rubbing Hermione's chest, cupping her left breast, moaning in sick pleasure.

'Here is where I hit you, I still remember your face, filthy Mudblood, you looked surprised and then you fell. Now is time to finish what I did.' Dolohov said and licked Hermione's neck again. She let out a cry of discuss and pain as Dolohov kept touching her. Harry wanted to kill him, to torture him, he wanted to make him suffer!

'Now!' Lucious screamed as he looked around scared.

'CRUCIO!' Lestrange, Yaxley and Dolohov screamed at the same time and Amele, Alexander and Hermione fell on the ground screaming in pain. Harry tried violently to set him self free but Lestrange helped Malfoy to hold him still.

'The blood traitor killed Bella, this is what you will see as last picture!' Lestrange screamed for Harry to listen him. The three Grangers kept screaming on the ground.

'There is no happiness for you Potter, not for _you_!' Malfoy said smiling at Harry. Harry felt tears in his eyes, running his cheeks. The sight of Hermione and the her parents screaming and panting, pleading and yelling in pain torn his heart.

'STOP, PLEASE STOP!' Harry screamed. The four Death Eaters were laughing.

'I have to admit, Bellatrix's curse made the Mudblood scream more than yours, Antonin…' Malfoy said and they kept laughing.

Hermione was writhing and screaming in pain as Harry had heard her in Malfoy's manor. The next moments were blur for Harry, people started popping from everywhere. Harry was finally free and Hermione had stopped screaming. Her parents had stopped as well but they were unmoving.

Hermione wasn't stirring. Harry knelt next to her and gripped her in his hug as people were still fighting above his head. He didn't care, Hermione was still in his hands. Fear hit his heart. No _she wasn't-please she can't be.. _And then a spell hit his back and everything was dark…

* * *

i know, i stopped on the worst spot, please review :) 


	7. Against Everyone

_**Chapter 7 Against Everyone**_

_She hesitated, but recognised the dismissal. She picked up the book and then walked back past him into the tent, but as she did so, she brushed the top of his head lightly with her hand. He closed his eyes at her touch, and hated himself for wishing that what she said was true: that Dumbledore had really cared._

Harry opened his eyes widely, sweat was running down his face, and he couldn't see, but he knew he was in a house, in Grimmauld, people were talking somewhere close to him. _Hermione! Her parents!_

'Ron, please stay, you can talk with them and-?' McGonagall's voice was heard from somewhere near him.

'No they are both fine, I'm leaving,' Ron's voice replied, Harry snapped his head up. Ron was there!

He tried sat up on the bed, but pain surrounded his body and head. 'Ron, stay, please,' he murmured but the door shut close and only the figure of Minerva McGonagall approached him as he could see without his glasses. Crookshanks was close to him as he could see the cat near him.

'Lay down, Harry, it's OK,' Minerva said and pushed him back on the bed. Harry resisted and stopped her. Harry's mind filled with images from the hours before, Hermione was dieing before he fell down as well.

'Where is Hermione? Where is she? She wasn't moving before; she is alive, right? Her parents, are they-?'

'They are fine Harry, her parents are fine, and they are still sleeping in the room next to you. Hermione is fine as well, she was here, next to you, and she left for awhile to be with them.' Minerva said, still trying to push him down on his pillows. Harry kept his "defense" on that.

'Why was Ron here? What happened before?' Harry asked, as he remembered more of the attack and Ron's voice.

'Well, that's I wanted to ask you. How did you, Hermione, and the Grangers get captured by the Death Eaters? We were waiting for you for minutes; some people of the order were even starting to get worried. The letters we exchanged must be stolen… But we though you would be late so weren't there on time. When we did, we found the four of them, holding the four of you. Then we fought. How had they captured you? The three Grangers were very damaged from being under the attack for so long. They passed out. Lestrange tried hit you with the Avada but someone else tried hit him with a stunner, Lestrange ducked and the spell hit you.' McGonagall explained her voice shaky.

'I don't know, they may have known about my trip to Australia and the return, they must guess or they were waiting out of here for days…' Harry said. He put his feet down of the bed. Minerva's lips disappeared in the famous line they could be.

'Where you think you're going?' she asked, ready to scream. Harry's body was in pain, but he didn't care.

'To Hermione, she needs me.' Harry said casually. 'Ron didn't want to stay, right?' he asked as Minerva supported him to his feet. She shook her head no. Harry lowered his head. He started moving out of the room. Minerva followed him but he stopped her as soon as they were out of the room.

'Thank you for everything, Hermione and I will be downstairs to see you as soon as we talk, but, can you please leave us alone for awhile?' Harry asked and Minerva nodded and patted his shoulder.

'She has been crying for the last two hours. Ron didn't talk to her and that with the attack… she is really sad and we can't calm her. The Death Eaters are still upstairs, Order members are interrogating them.' Minerva whispered as she made her way to the stairs. Harry opened the door and stepped in.

The room, the same one Hermione and Ginny were sleeping years ago, was as Harry could remember it. Now a double bed was set there. Amele and Alexander were sleeping, both of them were pale. Hermione collapsed on a chair next to the bed. She had hid her head on her lap, her entire body shaking in the rhythm of her sobs; she didn't look at who had entered the room.

'Please- leave me,' she murmured and gasped. Harry approached and hugged her tightly. She immediately understood who was holding her and gripped her arms around Harry's neck. He knelt next to her chair and hugged her tightly. She kept crying and half-screaming, half-gasping.

'I though, I though I would never experience the Cruciatus again. Dolohov was touching me, and – I – I though my parents- would –die. They – never did- a thing, they- always support m-me.' Hermione said and cried harder.

Harry's body was shaking by her sobs' force, and his anger. _The Death Eaters are still upstairs. _He remembered Minerva's voice.

'Ssssh 'Mione, it's over, I promise it is. None will ever touch you again,' Harry whispered in her ear and Hermione hugged him tighter.

'You'll never leave me,' she sobbed.

'Never, I promise, no matter what,' he confirmed, guilt building inside him, tears collecting in his eyes. Hermione let of his hug after awhile, her face flushed by crying, her eyes red and tired. The rest of her skin, her hands and feet, were pale. She looked exhausted. Harry noticed red marks on her neck. He stretched his hand and touched the skin there. It was warmer than the rest of her body, under his thumb her pulse was beating fast. She looked at him.

'I was discussed of his – touch- and didn't release how much I rubbed my neck with a towel,' she whispered and Harry kissed the skin of her neck, she let a sob again and hugged him as he made his way up her face and captured her lips. They stood there for awhile, supporting each other, kissing, trying to heal the new wound. They stopped after awhile.

'Ron didn't talk to me, he was next to the bed they had put us. But when I opened my eyes, I think I murmured – your name, and he left of the room. I tried talk to him, but-' her voice trailed off as another sob escaped her lips. Harry cupped her face with his hands.

'We knew it would be difficult. The Weasleys, except Ron and Ginny, believe that we are friends. We'll talk to them, but first, I want to do something else. You stay here.' Harry said and stood up again. Hermione gripped his hand.

'I want to be with you,' she said. Harry nodded and sighed. He helped her on her feet and both made their way down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley stormed inside and walked towards them.

'Merlin, you are awake! Come on, you have to eat something, everyone is so shocked about what happened.' She said quietly, not disturbing the old portrait of Mrs. Black, looking at both of them smiling sadly. 'Ginny and Ron are in the kitchen, they are sad, so sad. But now everything is-'

'Where are the Order and the Death Eaters?' Harry asked, cutting her. Molly's eyes darkened.

'Harry, the order has take over now, everything is fine, please don't get involved-'

'Where are they?' Harry repeated. Molly took a deep breath and nodded upstairs.

'In Sirius' mother's bedroom.' She said quietly.

Both Harry and Hermione turned and moved upstairs. They walked through the old corridors and they heard voices behind a door at the end of the corridor.

'_Dolohov killed Remus, Kingsley, am I righ,t Death Eater?'_ Arthur Weasley's voice heard and Harry felt numb.

'_Yeah… true-will you miss the animal?'_ Dolohov's voice heard shortly after.

Dolohov had killed his last father figure, Dolohov hadn't only attacked to Hermione, twice, he had also killed Remus, the last of his father's closest friends. The last person banding Harry with his parents as none else. Harry felt his blood boiling, Harry looked at Hermione and she nodded her head.

Hermione opened the door and everyone turned around and looked at them. Yaxley, Dholov, Lestrange and Malfoy were bound on the chairs. McGonagall, Kingsley, George, Mr. Weasley and some other Order members Harry knew by face kept looking at the young people as they stepped inside.

'Harry is better to take Hermione and go downstairs; we won't let them go anywhere.' Kingsley said, forcing a smile.

'Hello Mudblodd, you want more than I gave you before?' Dolohov said as he spat blood of his month and smirked. Both Harry and Hermione grabbed each others' hands. Harry stormed on him and then Hermione but the order members gripped both of them and pulled them away.

'Harry, take Hermione away from here.' Minerva said and Harry tried set him self free.

'NO, not this time, all of you out, I don't care of ministries and orders, all of you out, this is my case.' Harry said firmly and Hermione shouted her agreement as George and Mr. Weasley kept her away from the chairs.

'Harry, you need to rest, Hermione, you need the same if not even more, we'll-'

'I BEAT VOLDEMORT AND NONE THAN HERMIONE WAS WITH ME TO THE END! ALL OF YOU! OUT!' Harry screamed this time and the members left of Hermione and him at the same time. Everyone looked at each other and then nodded. One by one all of them left the room and let the couple and the death eaters alone. Harry looked at Hermione which nodded and both of turned at the four. None of the men in the chairs said a simple word.

Harry approached them, Malfoy was ready to say something as a smirk appeared in his blooded face but before Harry could act Hermione had punched Lucious so hard on the face, her hand's knuckle heard creaking. Lucious' head fell back, a river of blood flew for seconds in the air. Harry looked at Hermione impressed and proud.

'Potty, the Mudblood is yours, huh? Well from the blood traitor, to her… how low can you go?' Rodolphus Lestrange asked Harry and he turned to face him.

'You have no idea how nice I felt when I heard Voldemort screaming when Bella died by Molly's wand… it was so nice. And when your Lord cast the curse on me on the forest… do you remember how loving Bella asked him if he is alright?' Harry asked, and before Lestrange could answer, his head was felling back and he hit the wall by Harry's hands.

Yaxley didn't dare to talk; the members of the order had already hit him as the rest. Harry approached him and kicked the chair he was on. Yaxley fell down and hit his back and head on the floor and the wall behind him.

Dolohov was now sat on the chair, a smug smile never letting his eyes and blooded face. He looked at Hermione and she looked at him with mixed emotions as Harry could see in her eyes. Anger, pain, disgust, fear…

' Hmmm the werewolf is dead by my wand Potter… he fought, I have to admit, but what an animal can do to a pure wizard?' he addressed to Harry and then looked at Hermione again. 'For a Mudblood, you are not that bad, and your tits are not bad either, would you like show me the mark I left on you? Marking you as mine? Come on- sho-'

Both Harry and Hermione gripped him by his hair and neck. Hermione spat on his face and hit him with her knee at the best place she could imagine of hurting him without a wand. Dolohov collapsed onto the chair growling. Hermione gripped his hair as Harry let her do what she wanted to.

'I'm not yours! I swear Dolohov, you left a mark on my chest, there'll be no soul in you!' Hermione hissed to his ear. She dragged Dolohov's head and he fell as well as Yaxley and Lestrange on the wall and then on the floor behind. Hermione was shaking. Harry hugged her tightly and rubbed her back.

'I promise he'll pay.' Harry whispered. They both left of the room; all the members were inside before, were now in the corridor, waiting. Both Harry and Hermione left them without saying a word, arms still around each other. As they stepped away, Harry could feel his blood still boiling inside him. For Dolohov and the rest of the Death Eaters, for Voldemort, for the endless problems in his life and for Hermione's pain. They moved down the last stairs. Harry didn't notice and kicked the old troll foot. The portrait of Mrs. Black started screaming again. Harry couldn't take more.

'TRAITORS! MUDBLOODS! BASTARDS! CURSED! ALL OF YOU CURSED! ALL OF YOU DOOMED TO HELL! '

'SHUT UP!' Both Harry and Hermione screamed. Wild wind started blowing in the hall, and Harry nor Hermione paid any heed to it. They wanted that bloody painting down, once and for all.

And then it happened. The portrait exploded in thousands of small pieces of wood, fabric and pieces of canvas. The pieces hit both Harry and Hermione and spread to the floor and the stairs. Harry felt many scratches forming on his body even above his clothes. Hermione fell on her knees and he did the same, he felt exhausted. Many people approached them from the kitchen and upstairs. He couldn't see much more, darkness surrounded him again.

Harry opened his eyes, sunlight was hitting his face. He looked next to him, Hermione was still asleep. Her face, scratched in many places, under the wounds, her face was pale. Harry looked around and spotted someone across the room; he couldn't see the face but recognized the long ginger hair. Ginny was looking out of the window. Harry took his glasses on and stood up, Ginny snapped and turned. She smiled at him, she approached him, and Harry could see the sadness in her features. She looked at Hermione and then at Harry again.

'How are you feeling?' she whispered.

'I've been better…' Harry said and Ginny smiled a bit.

'They asked of me to wait until you were awake. It's past breakfast time, but mum is making a great meal for lunch. The portrait is in history, McGonagall said that both of yours and Hermione's power destroyed it. The Death Eaters are in Azkaban already, I think-'

'Ginny,' Harry cut her.

'Yes, Harry?' she answered, her eyes still looking at him as he turned and looked at Hermione's sleeping form.

'Where is Ron?'

Ginny looked at him scared for awhile. 'Harry, he is furious; you know…' she said, not sure of how to say more.

'He hates us,' Harry said and looked back at Ginny. Ginny didn't nod in agreement or some objection. Harry took a deep breath.

'I though about the things we discussed before you left for Sydney,' Ginny said after some very uncomfortable moments. 'And you are right, I love more your surname than your name, and I'm sorry for that, but that doesn't mean I have stopped loving you. I – I was just thinking that you are the one- and stuff. I released that- I don't know my self as I though I did, and this is only my fault.' She whispered again. 'I couldn't recognize what I'm searching for and I though I wanted only you. When you left, I realized that I wasn't empty only because of you but because-' she stopped, stood up and walked away.

Harry didn't say a word. He knew she would see as clearly as he did, sooner or later. At least she didn't slap or punch him as Ron would do. Hermione stirred next to him and he lowered his body and kissed her bruises lightly. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He started kissing her and she responded on the spot, welcoming the new day with the best day. 'I love you,' he murmured as the kiss was over.

'And I, you,' she whispered.

'We have to tell them, Ginny already talked to me and she needs time I think,' Harry said and Hermione looked at him surprised. 'I will explain you later, I think today is the change we need.' He added and she nodded.

'I know,' she whispered looking away. He kissed her again and she turned at him again, hugging him, a small moan of pain slipped out of her lips as their bodies touched each other.

'I won't leave you,' said Harry.

'I know,' Hermione said and hugged him tighter.

When the couple went down the stairs the hall was clear again, the spot the portrait was for years was now empty. Harry took Hermione's hand and kissed it before entering the kitchen. The room was full of people. Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Ron, George and Percy Weasley were all around, preparing the lunch. Minerva and the Grangers were sitting down, talking and smiling. Amele and Alexander looked better than the day before. Amele smiled at her daughter. Hermione ran to her parents and hugged them both. Harry smiled at the picture. His smile faded when he looked at Ron. His best friend was looking at the tabletop. Harry didn't say something, Minerva approached him.

'At least you two destroyed the darn portrait,' she said amused. Harry forced a smile. She looked at him for a long moment and then said.

'If you have to announce things, this is the best time, for both of you…' she said and stepped away.

The table was set very soon. Everyone sat around it. Harry –as the master of the house- sat on the head of the table, at his right Hermione sat down and her parents beside her, Minerva after them. Molly put Ginny at his left and then Ron, their parents and brothers beside them.

Molly looked at Harry and Ginny and smiled. Harry felt his heart ache at the pain he would cause her soon. But there was no other time. Everyone ate, small chats started about the differences between muggle and wizarding world and the trip in Australia. Harry caught Ron looking at Hermione. She was avoiding his gaze and Harry knew Ron was getting angrier after every passing moment. After some more hard minutes, Harry stood up. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him. He cleared his throat and looked at everyone.

'I have something to announce.' He started.

'We are listening, dear,' Molly said smiling, making him feel worse than before. He looked at Ron, the young man returned the gaze firmly. Then at Ginny, she didn't look up at him. And then at Hermione, she was looking deep into his eyes. She stood up as well.

'Hermione and I are together.' He blurted out as he looked back at the table. George and Percy looked at each other. Mr. and Mrs. Granger smiled at the couple. At the other side, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were looking at him, pale, frozen. Ron next to them hadn't stopped looking at him. Ginny kept her head low. Minerva gave a smile at the two standing people.

Ron stood up first, looked at everyone around. He moved fast –throwing his seat behind him on the floor- at Harry and Hermione. Gasps heard but Ron stopped right in front of them, looking at Harry then at Hermione and then back at him. His eyes, normally full of cheeriness and happiness, were now sources of pain and anger. He spat on the floor in front of them.

'Your sister, eh?' he blurted out. 'Well, just so you know, brothers don't _fuck _their sisters!!' Ron screamed and everyone held their breaths. He moved away, disgust all over his face and apparated with a loud crack.

George and Percy followed after Ron, murmuring something between their disbelief and congratulations. Ginny stood up and gave at Harry and Hermione the most complicated look, she was smiling, her eyes full of tears, and she took a deep breath and gripped a little floo powder as she moved closer to the fire place. She left the kitchen in bright green flames. Hermione had lowered her head since Ron had screamed at them. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood up at the same time and left with loud cracks as well. Now only the two Grangers and Minerva had remained. She stood up as well, she gave them a bright smile –both Harry and Hermione never had seen her doing that.

'You're brave enough to clear this out with the people who care about you, and I'm with you, no matter what.' She said and left as well with a loud crack. Hermione's parents were now left there, but Amele nodded to her husband and both stood up and left the couple alone. Harry felt Hermione collapsing and gripped her, and she held on him tightly.

'We lost them all,' she said quietly. But she didn't cry, she couldn't cry more, Harry was sure. He kissed her neck.

'We have us,' Harry said and started rubbing her back. Kreacher showed up in the large kitchen and looked around, surprised at the lack of people. He made a bow; Harry let of Hermione and looked at him. The elf was holding a letter. Hermione looked at the elf.

'Master Harry, Mistress Herminy- I have this letter from my master Regulus' cousin.' The elf said.

'You mean Andromeda?' Hermione asked, taking a deep breath, calming herself.

'I think is about her but the letter is from mistress Narcissa.' The elf responded. The couple looked at it and then each other surprised and worried.

What could Narcissa Malfoy possibly want?


	8. Able to Dream

**_Ok here is the new chapter, the angst part is still here of course but the dark is gone i think and fluff arrived :) Please review as well for this one, is one my fav. i actually cried as i finished it. Please tell me what u think_**

**_Something more, my beta SwishandFlick31 is very very sorry for the erors u might find in the chapters, but she is really busy but still she is very fast with the chapters, i'm updating so fast because of her, so please be gentle with both of us :) we are trying as hard as we can :)_**

**__**

**__**

_**

* * *

**___

__

__

_**Chapter 8 Able to Dream **_

Harry took the letter from Kreacher's hands and opened it.

_Dear __Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger,_

_I need to meet__ you as soon as possible; we have to discuss several things about my sister, Andromeda, and her grandchild Theodore. Andromeda is sick and she needs the child's godfather's help. I will be waiting for you, this afternoon, in my house. _

_Ple__ase, this is not about our hate, this is about the boy._

_Narcissa Black _

Harry looked at Hermione. Teddy was close to Narcissa, and she was asking for help. Harry and Hermione had been in that house, and it was the last place Harry wanted to be again. Hermione was tortured there. Narcissa had saved his life after Voldemort's attack in the forest, but that didn't mean she was a friend. Lucius was in Azkaban, where was their son, Draco?

'What you think we have to do?' Hermione asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked at her, and he saw that her eyes were narrowed.

'I think, we first have to send a letter to Andromeda. If this is a trap then Andromeda will know,' Harry said after some moments. Hermione nodded, and she took her wand out of her pocket and with a complicated movement of her hand, a piece of parchment and a quill were now in her hand. Harry smiled at her; the new wand was working fine for her.

'I know, this has a hair of unicorn but is not like my other, maybe is just my idea, but my other wand was – anyway, lets write to Mrs. Tonks.' She stopped her words and sat down. Harry sat down as well; Hermione's wand had worked as his own when he was using it. Even her wand was perfect for him. Harry smiled at the thought and focused on what Hermione was saying about the letter.

They finished the letter and looked at each other.

'Lets send it,' Hermione said smiling. Harry noticed something very important with an ache in his heart.

'Which owl are we going to send it with, Hermione? Have you taught Crookshanks how to fly?' Harry asked, and Hermione looked at him for awhile and then growled.

'Great!' She said, disappointed. 'What if we call her through the fire?'

'Hermione, we have only floo powder. Besides, she is living in a muggle house, in a muggle neighborhood, so I don't think her house is connected with the magical web…' Harry answered and Hermione looked more disappointed, yet proud of his knowledge.

'At least you learn some things,' she said smiling.

'I learn from the best,' he answered and pecked her lips.

'And now, what are we to do?'

Harry took a deep breath, 'Voldemort is gone, and Narcissa can't be more vicious than Bellatrix, so we'll wait 'till the afternoon.' said Harry.

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the morning with Hermione's parents. No Weasley showed up after the announcements, and soon both Harry and Hermione were ready for their visit. They apparated in front of the manor they had months ago.

Harry knocked on the old black door, and some moments after a tall, pale and blond woman opened the door. She looked at them and stepped aside for them to walk in her house.

'Please, come in,' she said quietly.

Harry and Hermione moved and started walking with her in a room they hadn't seen the last time. They entered a large sitting area, decorated in green, purple and silver. Old portraits of blonde wizards and witches were on the walls. A silver snake was hugging the edge of an old huge fireplace, and there was a coffee table, a large couch and two arm chairs.

Narcissa gestured to Harry and Hermione to sit down. A tray with tea was on the table. Narcissa sat on an armchair as Harry and Hermione sat on the couch.

'This is the second time you are coming in my house. I can imagine is hard for you two to-'

'Come to the house Hermione was tormented by your sister and Ron and I were prisoners with Luna Lovegood and Ollivander, no, not at all.' Harry blurted out without trying to stop himself. Hermione shook his arm. Narcissa didn't look surprised.

'I know you don't want to be here. But Andromeda needs help and I'm afraid we two, Mr. Potter, are the only ones who can help her…' Narcissa said. She looked at Hermione and took out a wand from her robes and both Harry and Hermione tensed, ready to take out theirs, but Narcissa stretched her hand to Hermione.

'This is yours, young lady. My son said you lost it the last time you were here. It's yours again.' She said, and Hermione took her old wand and looked at it, her eyes sparkling. She nodded and put both her wands in her pocket.

'My son is upstairs with Teddy,' she said.

'What?' both Harry and Hermione asked surprised. 'Where is Andromeda?' Harry asked quickly. He already felt awful having his godson with the Malfoys.

'Andromeda got sick during your absent in Australia, Mr. Potter, and I separated with my husband when he asked of me to run away with him after the fall of the Dark Lord, but I didn't because Bella killed my niece Nymphadora. And because I had to protect Draco. Soon, the ministry will have mine and my son's trial for being Death Eaters. Andromeda is sick, and I don't think she can be Theodore's guardian for much longer. She is in her house and I took the baby because I can help it. Andromeda is a great person, but after the loss of her family and-

'-the abandonment of her sisters and parents years ago-' Hermione interrupted.

'-she needs a break for her self and I think the baby, which as I can see looks very much like Nymphadora, doesn't help her recover.' Narcissa finished.

Harry was already confused. Teddy was with the Malfoys because Andromeda was sick. And now Narcissa had taken the baby, which was the only hope for Andromeda.

'Lucius attacked us the night before, and he is already in Azkaban. And you, at the same time, took your sister's grandchild…' Harry started angry. Narcissa poured tea into cups for the two but they didn't even touch it.

'Mr. Potter, as I told you, Andromeda is sick and I'm not asking of you to adopt the boy, I'm asking of you to take him with you because I will soon be in Azkaban for my crimes with my son, and because Andromeda needs time to grieve for _her_ child.' Narcissa said calmly.

Harry looked at Hermione and saw that she was confused as he was. They never thought that Narcissa Malfoy wanted to talk to them, for Teddy. He hadn't problem to take the baby with him, even he hadn't baby-sit a child in his life but he was so confused already.

'Mrs. Malfoy-' Hermione started.

'Black,' Narcissa cut her.

'Ms. Black, how did Andromeda react with you taking the baby?' Hermione asked firmly, and Narcissa looked at her surprised.

'What do you mean Ms. Granger?' she asked.

'I mean that Mrs. Tonks was furious with you when you talked to her in the funeral. I can't imagine her reaction when you were in her house and took her grandchild.' Hermione answered simply. Harry remembered Andromeda's screams in the Hogwarts' grounds. Narcissa hesitated for a moment.

'Ms. Granger, my sister is sick and Mr. Potter wasn't there to take the baby under his protection. I was a Death Eater and I will be punished for that, but still, I'm a good mother.' Narcissa answered.

Harry felt even more awful, he wasn't there indeed, Narcissa Malfoy was, but he wasn't. Hermione rubbed his arm and he turned to look at her. He looked in her eyes, and took the decision.

'We'll take the baby right now. I'm sure his parents wouldn't want him here.' Harry said and stood up, Hermione followed and then Narcissa. Harry wanted to tell her something about the time she saved him, but he wasn't sure what… and how or when. Narcissa started walking and the couple followed her in a room upstairs. She opened the door; a bedroom in deep purple and black was there. Draco Malfoy was sat on an armchair, reading an old, black book. A small blue blanket was covering a baby on the old bed. Draco stood up and looked at the three.

He didn't say something, and Harry felt angry the second Draco hugged the baby and walked closer to them. Harry stood still; Hermione moved closer and stepped close to Draco. He handed her the baby carefully, and Hermione took the baby, brought him close to her chest, and smiled at him. She stepped away from Draco, and he stepped back as well. Narcissa took a small bag and gave it to Harry.

'There are some things for the baby inside; Andromeda gave it to me. She asked me to find you and give the baby. She will contract you soon and tell you when she will take the baby again.' Narcissa answered Harry's unspoken question. Harry nodded and looked at the baby in Hermione's arms. She was rocking Teddy to keep him calm.

'I think we can go now.' Harry said and the three nodded.

They moved downstairs again. Hermione was moving behind Harry, holding the baby and Narcissa was behind her as well. Draco didn't follow them. As they got closer to the door Harry, turned to Narcissa.

'Uhm- well, thanks for keeping him as I was away.' Harry said uneasy. Narcissa opened the door.

'Thanks for listening to the call and coming here after- all that.' She looked at Hermione, 'I had called you names several times Ms. Granger, and I'm sorry,' Narcissa said quietly.

Hermione looked at her, surprised. She was the second Malfoy apologizing. Hermione smiled at her, nodding and Harry confirmed once more how good of a person Hermione was. He smiled and then turned at Narcissa again. She looked at him, her eyes grey and tired.

'Mrs.-Black, thanks, for the – time in the forest-' Harry started.

'I wouldn't be alive to face my punishment and not my death if I hadn't saved you then, so don't, I saved you, you saved us all.' She said and Harry nodded. He knew, Narcissa was turning into light, even though it was late, she did.

--

The couple returned to Grimmauld. Hermione's parents looked surprised with the baby, especially when the baby started changing his hair color every forty minutes, but the young couple took the baby in their bedroom. Hermione prepared the milk for the little boy as Harry kept him close to his chest. He wasn't sure of how, but he felt as if he knew what to do with the little being. As if it was instinct. He smiled at the little boy, Teddy had Lupin's nose but the rest was like Tonks.

Hermione walked closer and gave the milk to Harry, he looked at her surprised. 'I – I don't know how to feed him.' He said a bit panicked, and Hermione smiled. She took the bottle and started feeding the baby still in Harry's hands. They stood in silence for some moments.

'Remus and Tonks would be very proud.' Harry said as the baby's hair started changing as the bottle was getting empty. Hermione smiled sadly.

'They would, if Bella hadn't kill Tonks, and if Lupin was still alive…' she said.

Harry was feeling very responsible towards the little guy in his arms. Hermione looked at Harry as the baby finished his milk; she took him in her hands and started patting his back. Harry didn't know why, but when he heard the noise little Teddy made, he started chuckling.

'I didn't know you are so natural with babies.' He said to Hermione, she looked at him smiling.

'I have watched many movies with stupid dads and smart mothers.' She answered. She looked at the small baby in her hands and looked at Harry again.

'Harry, what are we going to do with our jobs?' she asked finally. Harry didn't want to face that yet, the dream to be Auror was already gone.

'I don't know, I wanted to be an Auror, Mad-eye and Tonks may die but they stopped a war… but without the N.E.W.T.s-'

'You still can be an Auror,' Hermione cut him and he looked at her surprised.

'Really?' he asked.

'Yeah, you can.'

'How?' Harry asked fast. Hope wasn't lost yet.

'Well, your O.W.L.s would allow you to be an Auror. the N.E.W.T.s would help you more, but if you want to be an Auror and you haven't them, you just need one more year of training and after three - not two – years, you are an Auror. The same is happening with the Healers, which is what I want to do.' She said simply.

Harry looked at her impressed. So he still could be an Auror with a year extra of training.

He smiled brightly, 'Then, that's good, you want to be a Healer?' Harry asked as he noticed what she had just said.

'Well yeah, I already have practiced by helping you for seven years on, so I think I will be happy helping people.' She said smiling.

Harry looked at her. She was right. She already had practiced, under pressure, and under problems. She had even made spells on him when he had been damaged in Godric's Hollow by Nagini, and she knew about potions like back in fifth year she had gave him a potion from Martlap to help him with Umbrige's punishment.

'I think you will be amazing.' Harry said and Hermione looked at him, blushing. They both looked at each other after a few comfortable moments in silence. They both smelled a stench and looked around, until Hermione looked at the baby in her arms. Harry started laughing.

'I think, the guy there is feeling really comfortable in your hands, Mione,' Harry said still laughing. Hermione chuckled.

'Shut up and come here, you have to learn how to do it…' Hermione said and Harry stopped laughing on the spot. Hermione put the baby down on the bed and Harry brought the bag with the baby's stuffs.

'Don't swear in front of him.' Harry said as Hermione put the dirty diaper from the baby. Harry ran to the window and opened it widely. 'Bloody hell, what kind of milk is he drinking?' he asked and Hermione chuckled as she changed Teddy and started tickling him. Harry approached them and hugged Hermione from behind.

'You will be a great mom,' Harry whispered in her ear. Teddy was still laughing on the bed.

'You think?' she asked softly and blushed.

'Yes, I think so; the little bushy or messy haired children with the brown or emerald eyes will be very lucky having you.' Harry said and blushed hotly as well. He hadn't planned his future and now he saw that inside him, he already knew what he wanted to happen in a few years. Hermione smiled and kissed him, he deepened the kiss by pulling her with him away from the baby. They started kissing each other, touching and tickling.

'I don't know if Ron will ever talk to us again, but I want you to know, that I don't regret a single thing I've done for you.' Hermione said breathless as another passionate kiss ended.

'I love you,' Harry could only say to her. She kissed him again and he put his hands behind her to find the clasp of her bra when a high pitched voice started screaming. They both stopped, half-disappointed, half-amused.

'He has the perfect timing.' Harry said as he let of Hermione and hugged him. Hermione sat up on the bed and looked at Harry and Teddy.

'You are making a nice picture with the baby in your hands; you know,' Hermione teased him. He looked at her amused.

'Really? When I will make sure I give you that picture many times in a few years after the births of our kids.' He said smiling and Hermione blushed.

'You want many children?' she asked smiling, still blushing. Harry though about it for awhile.

'I want two boys, Quidditch players, and two girls, an Auror and a Healer.' Harry answered seriously. Hermione looked amused again.

She smiled and Harry threw Teddy's blanket at her. She gripped it in the air. Harry looked at her smiling, for years, she was his best friend, for the last days, she was his girlfriend, and after all that they had both been through he wanted her for the rest of his life as wife and mother of his children. She was the woman which made him dream and plan his future.

'I want us to live somewhere else, maybe a muggle village. With a garden, and many rooms for the kids and a cat, my parents had a cat.' Harry said and blushed again. He didn't know why but in front of Hermione, he could imagine, he could dream. He lowered his head, looking at Teddy to hide his blushing. Hermione approached him and forced him too look at her by cupping his face in her palms. She pecked his lips.

'We'll do anything you want, in a few years, when we both have our jobs, with people around us or not. We'll have our household if this is what you want. We already have the cat.' Hermione said smiling; Harry kissed her hard on the mouth.

'Thank you,' he said as the kiss was over. Hermione looked at him smiling. She sat beside each other, just watching little Teddy falling asleep. Harry was thinking that he was finally able to have a normal family, a normal life, with a woman he was in love. With kids, with normal problems. Ron may never talk to them again, but he had Hermione, as always, and that was far enough for him. He suddenly remembered his parents' house, his house. He didn't know who had the papers about that house; he guessed they would be in his vault with his gold and the rest of his family's fortune. It would be nice, he thought, to return in the house he had been raised for one year.

'Hermione, would you like for us to live in my house? I mean in Godric's Hollow. I mean we can re-make it and we can live there, you know, a muggle village, away from everyone...' he started. Hermione looked at him.

'Harry, if you think you can live there, even in a re-made house, then go. You know I will follow you everywhere, even to hell.'

'You already did,' he pointed out and she smiled.

'Anything you want, I don't care for the place as far as I am with you. But, one thing: I get to decorate it.'

Harry laughed. 'Then, Godric's Hollow it is.' He said smiling. Hermione stood up and started walking he was ready to ask where she was going.

'I'll be right back.' She said. After a couple of minutes she was back. She was holding a box when she sat next to Harry. He put Teddy on a pillow carefully so he wouldn't roll over.

'I found it when we were here searching for the locket. I didn't show it to you then, not to make you more emotionally stressed counting your mother's letter.' She said softly as Harry opened the box. 'I found it in a room upstairs.' She added.

The box was full of photos. There were photos of Sirius and James; photos of James, Lily, Sirius, Lupin and Pettigrew; and photos of James and Lily when she was still pregnant. Harry felt tears forming in his eyes. Hermione started rubbing his back, hoping to calm him. The figures in the pictures were waving or smiling at Harry.

'Sirius collected them after the attack in your parents' house, I think.' Hermione said softly.

Harry nodded his understanding. He kept looking at the many photos. There was one with Sirius holding Harry as a baby, James and Lupin were standing next to him, smiling and waving. Lily may have taken that picture. In another, Lily sat on an armchair and James, Sirius, Lupin and Pettigrew had the palms of their right hands on her belly, all of them smiling. There was a note at the end of the picture with Sirius' handwriting.

_The Marauders' next generation is on the way. June__, 1980_

Harry wiped the tears running down his face. Hermione hugged him. He looked at Teddy. He and the baby on the pillow were indeed the next generation. There was another picture with James, Sirius holding Harry again and Lily, all of them on a couch, smiling again. He looked at it, smiling as well. The last was one with Lily on a hospital bed, Harry as new born in her hands and James next to them. She was smiling tiredly, but truly happy in the picture. James' eyes were sparkling in the photo even if the picture was old. Harry couldn't see more at the moment, he took all the pictures back in the box and closed it.

'Thanks for saving them.' He said after some moments as he had collected himself.

'Not a problem,' Hermione smiled at him, her eyes full of tears as well. She smiled and took the box away.

'This is the happy past, the past your parents had. This is how I imagine us. How I want us, happy, and now, we can live for them as well. There is no Voldemort to stop us. You stopped him; he won't be the last Dark Lord, that's for sure. Our world is still fragile, but we can do it.' Hermione said softly and Harry looked at her.

She was absolutely right. He was finally happy to make choices.

He smiled and hugged her, kissing her passionately, showing with actions how many things he felt for her and couldn't even try to describe with words.

Next Chapter: When life comes back to normal


	9. Back to Normal

_**Here is the new chapter :) thanks for the reviews and kind words of yours guys :) thank you. here is the new chapter, more fluffy because i missed it and i think they deserve it but of ocurse angst is part of their lives for the last years so i won't take it away from them :) Please read and review, as always i want to know what u think :)**_

**_Thanks my dear beta SwishandFlick31_**

Christina-Potter-09

* * *

enjoy

_**Chapter 9 Back to normal**_

_Harry and Hermione were running in a long corridor__; a simple black door was on the end of it. Hermione was pale, her eyes were wet and drops of blood started running down her cheeks. Voldemort's voice could be heard from the walls. The two kept running. Bellatrix was behind them running to reach them. The door was still away, Hermione stooped running, she fell down, and Harry's heart was ready to break. _

'_Run,' she whispered. Harry started running again. He reached the __door; he opened it and looked behind him: Bellatrix pointed her wand at Hermione. A bright flash hit her_.

'NO!' Harry opened his eyes. He was all sweaty, and Hermione was next to him. They were both naked, the sun hadn't risen yet, the room was dark, and Teddy had started to cry on the armchair they had put him to sleep for that night. Hermione hugged Harry as he tried to catch his breath.

'It was just a nightmare,' Hermione kept whispering. Harry knew it was just a nightmare. He knew many nightmares would torment him in the future. He hugged Hermione back. 'It's OK, I'm here,' Hermione whispered, Harry kissed her cheek.

'I know,' Harry whispered back. They both stood up, put their clothes on and reached for Teddy. The baby, even that small, was incredibly strong to scream like that. Harry was ready to take him in his hands when Hermione reached first and hugged him, putting him close to her chest. The baby changed his hair as someone hugged him and calmed a bit.

'He likes you, I think, more than me.' Harry said, half-amused, half-disappointed.

'Don't be silly, he likes more my breasts,' Hermione said smiling at Harry, he didn't get it. Hermione had nice breasts indeed, Harry was the one who could confirm that but he didn't get how the baby liked them also. Hermione caught Harry's curious eyes.

'I'm a female Harry. Women in their teen years have special smells on their bodies, even if the males can't understand them. Babies can, however. He can understand that I'm not his mother but he can understand that I'm a woman.' Hermione tried to explain. Harry couldn't say he got the point but Hermione knew better… as always.

'Look, we need a cot for him, I need a new kit for my wand after all this time with the Malfoys, and we both need money, I think it's time for us to go to Diagon,' Hermione said as she started rocking Teddy. The baby had calmed and now was chuckling.

'Hermione, if we, both step a toe in Diagon Alley all the community will be around us.' Harry said. He never liked people around him like he was an animal in the zoo, and the memory of everyone started screaming and greeting him in the ministry, then all the Diagon would be a chaos.

'Harry, we can't keep hiding. I think we have hidden enough the last year. We hid from the ministry, we hid from Voldemort. Enough, the only place I have visited since we return is the Malfoy manor. I need to go out for awhile…' Hermione complained, and Harry knew she was right. Kingsley had even urged for an interview. Maybe if they did it, they could suppress the whole famous problem. And they had to go out of this house.

'Plus, my parents want to return back to their house. Honestly, I think it would be better for us to be alone here…' Hermione went on with a totally different tone as she approached Harry and brushed her finger to his jaw and down his chest and stomach. Harry's eyes widened with her action, and he caught her hand and pulled her in his hug with Teddy between them. He gave her a passionate kiss.

'You can control me so easily…' he said, breathless, as the kiss ended.

'Great! If I do, go make some milk for Teddy and then we can feed him and go to bed again… to sleep, Harry! Diagon Alley is waiting for us in the morning.' She said and Harry's hopes fell when she added "to sleep…" part. He moved down the stairs, thinking that their relationship was indeed changing, they were growing and that was easier than he thought.

After an hour, they were both naked in their bed, panting. 'We need a hormones control potion as well,' Hermione said smiling. Harry looked at her.

'You wanted to go to Diagon Alley. I wanted you. It all works out, Mione.' he said, grinning. Hermione grinned and reached for a sheet. Harry stopped her and rolled on top of her again.

'Harry! We have to sleep, and honestly, we have to stop making noises, it's not good for the baby, he can't listening to his godfather doing things with aunt Hermione, plus my parents are in the next room…' Hermione said smiling. Harry thought about it for awhile and sat back on his side of the bed.

'_Honestly_, you know how to destroy a good moment,' Harry said still smiling. He looked at the armchairs direction. Teddy was asleep in his blanket.

'Should we take him with us? In Diagon?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, I think it's good for him to be out for awhile, it will be a bit scary but this house is not much better, no offence,' she added but Harry agreed with her. 'Come on, lets take a kip and we talk more later,' Hermione said and turned to her side, her back on Harry. Harry started pretending that he was crying and Hermione turned, surprised at him.

'What?' she asked surprised.

'No-no sweet dreams kiss-?' Harry pretended sobbing. Hermione rolled her eyes and got closer.

'Shut up, you'll wake the true baby in this room.' She said softly and kissed him hard on the mouth. She then let go of him and turned on her side again.

Sun rose soon and Harry opened his eyes first, something was really bad smelling in this room. He looked at Hermione; she had buried her face on her pillow. He stood up and opened the window first; late June's fresh air started entering the room. Harry approached Teddy. The smell was really bad. He looked sleepily at the little boy who was looking at him as well.

'Well, it stinks, but please don't cry. I'm here. I don't have Hermione's breasts, but I'm not that bad, I think.' He whispered to the little guy on the armchair. Harry took a diaper close to him and then took Teddy's clothes off him. He took the dirty diaper of the baby with a disgusted look. Crookshanks climbed on the armchair's back and started watching Harry as Hermione would do.

After some good moments in silence, he finally did it. Teddy was clean and Harry, proud of himself, took the baby in his arms and started rocking him. Teddy's head was on Harry's shoulder, the two stood like that for some moments. Harry remembered the photo of him as a baby and Sirius. That scene may have repeated itself years ago. A high-pitched scream in Harry's ear pulled him roughly out of his thoughts. Teddy started screaming.

'Shhh, shhh, we'll make milk, shh, you'll wake Hermione.' Harry whispered panicked and started fast to the door.

'It's OK, Harry, I'm awake.' Hermione murmured as she rose a bit of her body.

'Sorry, I should take him downstairs from the beginning. Can you take him? I'm going for the milk.' Harry said as he placed Teddy on their bed. Hermione smiled her answer, took the baby and turned on her back with Teddy on her chest. Teddy calmed a bit again and made himself comfortable on Hermione.

After two long hours, Harry and Hermione had taken their showers. Teddy had thrown up on them, and they had to take showers again as Amele kept an eye on the baby. Soon, Harry and Hermione were ready to go to Diagon Alley with the little baby. Amele had changed the baby to new clothes from the bag.

'Hermione, you know what to do with the baby outside, right dear?' Amele asked. Hermione nodded.

'I took care of my younger cousin a few times.' Hermione whispered to Harry as both of them moved to the fireplace.

'Oh, I was wondering how you got so motherly. You've been practicing on another person! That's not fair.' Harry grinned and Hermione pushed him lightly in the fireplace.

'If I wasn't here, you'd still be figuring out how to put a diaper on.' Hermione said, feigning irritancy.

'If you weren't here, I would be dead, a _long_ time ago.' Harry said seriously and Hermione gave him a sweet smile.

Harry took floo powder in his hand. 'See you in a bit.' He straightened his spine and said loudly, 'Leaky Cauldron!'

The next thing he saw was the pub he knew well. The bartender, Tom, looked surprised at him. Harry moved out of the fireplace and waited. After some moments, Hermione showed up in bright flames. She had Teddy in her hands and she had covered the baby's head with the blanket so he wouldn't have a problem with the trip through the fireplace.

Tom and a few other people ran close to Harry, but before someone could say a word, Harry stretched his hand to them.

'I know, thanks for the words you want to say to me, but please, I have to do some things here.' Harry said and the wizards stepped back, still smiling even disappointed. Harry gestured to Hermione to move first, and she entered the room. After the necessary movement of his wand on the wall, Diagon Alley showed up. It wasn't as full of people as it could be. The world was still in chaos. But all the shops were open, some of the re-made, some other re-build. Harry and Hermione started walking towards the bank. The people were out there moved closed to them, stopped and greet both of them.

Other people asked of the baby. Others asked of autographs which of course Hermione and Harry didn't give gently. Kids approached them and thanked them. Others talked of their losses from the war. Harry knew people were still miserable because of the war. If he hadn't Grimmauld and Hermione, he would be also. Other people weren't that lucky.

They finally reached the bank. They opened the doors and stepped in. All the goblins' eyes stuck on them. For the wizards both Harry and Hermione were heroes but they had destroyed the bank, months ago and they were the only ones who had achieved that in centuries as Harry knew. They both avoided the angry or curious gazes and reached a goblin.

'We want to take some money from the Vaults of Potters and Ms. Granger's.' Harry said firmly and gave both the keys of his and Hermione's vault. Hermione stood next to him with the baby in her hands.

'Very well. But first, Mr. Potter, we have to inform you that Sirius Black's vault is yours after his will.' The goblin said firmly as well and gave to Harry another key and he took it. He didn't want to open that vault right now.

'I want you to move everything Mr. Black had in his vault in mine,' Harry said and the goblin nodded and made a note in book.

'Shall we?' Harry asked as soon as the goblin had finished the note. They moved to the back side.

'Harry, I can't move with the speed of this wagon, Teddy will be scared. Go first, I will be waiting here.' Hermione said and Harry nodded. Another goblin came closer to Hermione and stood there. Harry knew that both of them and Ron must be something like high-danger people for the bank so he didn't even ask about the second goblin.

He moved in the wagon and with the goblin they started for his vault. After some long minutes, Harry and the goblin stopped in front of the vault. Harry stepped out of the vault and the goblin opened the heavy door. The vault had more money than Harry ever remembered it. He took the bag Hagrid had given him almost a year ago and started putting galleons in it. He took many, more than he ever had. He wanted to be sure he wouldn't need to return here for long time.

As he moved, the golden coins a box showed up under the money. Harry took it in his hands and looked at it. It was almost in the size of a shoes box. Harry didn't open it but took it in his hands and stood. He nodded to the goblin and moved out of the vault. He returned in the start of the long cave where Hermione was waiting. She looked at him and the box curiously.

'I just found it, buried in the galleons. I don't know what is inside it.' Harry said and Hermione nodded.

Harry let the box down and Hermione handed him the baby. She moved with the same goblin Harry had left. Harry left behind with the other and Teddy. He was so curious to see what the box had inside. He would open it when they would be back in Grimmauld. Hermione returned after almost a quarter of an hour.

'My vault is full of money,' she said happily and Harry hugged her. 'May I?' she asked pointing to Teddy.

'Sure, aunt Hermione,' he said grinning as he handed her the baby and he took the box. They exited the bank and started moving around the shops with Teddy. People kept greeting or stopping them but it wasn't that bad as Harry thought. The _Prophet_ had suppressed their reporters on them, and Harry was grateful for that to Kingsley.

They bought ingredients for potions they might need. They visited Ollivander's new shop, and Ollivander examined Hermione's old wand and found that it was fine. They bought kits for both of them.

They moved around the Alley and looked at the new shops they were now open. One of them was something like a magical supermarket. They visited and bought many things for Grimmauld, they found a beautiful cot for Teddy as well in there. Then they visited Hermione's paradise: Flourish and Blots. Hermione bought many books for healers and Aurors and what they would have to know. Harry knew she had missed reading even if she had taken so many books during their search for the Horcuxes. New books were what she needed.

After almost four hours in the Alley, Harry and Hermione had put everything in Hermione's magical bag. Teddy was in Harry's hands and the three of them were starving. They sat in Florean Fortescue's new shop and order four scoops of different kinds of chocolate and vanilla for both of them. Hermione searched in her bag and found Teddy's bottle with little water inside, with a complicated movement the water in the mottle changed into milk. Harry took the bottle and started to feed him.

'HARRY! HERMIONE!' a dreamy voice heard and both Harry and Hermione turned and saw Luna with Seamus coming fast to their table. The four greeted each other.

'Where have you been? Everyone was longing to see you guys. We saw Ron some days ago-' Seamus started but Luna gave him a not-so-dreamy- look and he fell silence. Harry and Hermione shared a concerned glance.

'I'm so happy to see you guys, I've missed you, how are you? Did you make a baby? He is lovely!' Luna exclaimed happily. Both Harry and Hermione blushed as people around looked at them and Teddy.

'No, no Luna, the baby is Lupin's child, Teddy. We are watching him for some days. We've missed you too, how is your dad?' Hermione asked, trying to change the subject.

Luna smiled. 'He is fine, we are rebuilding our house, you know after the attack when you and Ron were there, the half fell but we are making it again.' Luna answered happily again. 'Seamus and I are together,' she went on and Seamus blushed. Both Harry and Hermione smiled brightly at their two friends.

'And as I can imagine, you two are together as well, that's why the hiding right?' Luna asked and again Harry and Hermione blushed and looked at each other. Harry thought he had nothing to hide anymore.

'Well, yeah, we are.' He said smiling, Hermione looked at him, smiling and surprised. As he said the words, he felt somehow, relieved. 'Yeah, we are together.' He said again and Luna and Seamus smiled brightly as well.

'Brilliant! Well, we are sorry but we have to go. Seamus' family is waiting for us in the Cauldron.' Luna said and the four exchanged their goodbyes.

They sat in Fortescue's for almost an hour. They sat there, just watching the people around them. Harry had missed that: the simple act of being out with your girlfriend: To enjoy an ice-cream without the fear of an attack.

He smiled at Hermione; he knew she was happy as well. She had missed their world as well. He moved closer to her and kissed her cheek; she smiled at him and returned the kiss. They knew it would be too much to start snogging in the Alley, but they were proud of being together and alive.

Harry was sure that he saw flashes as they moved out of the bank and the bookshop and he was sure people had took pictures of him and Hermione. Pictures which probably would be out the day after, but he didn't care that much. He had nothing to hide anymore. Hermione stood up.

'Stay here, I will be back in a few minutes, don't follow me or try sneak.' She said and kissed his cheek. Harry sat there with the baby in his hands. Waiting, after almost twenty minutes Hermione returned with a beautiful cage in her hands. Inside there was a beautiful snow white owl, the bird's eyes were sparkling and were yellow like Crookshanks were. Harry stood up and looked at the new owl.

'It's not Hedwig, but I think she is smart and cute. What do you think?' Hermione asked happily and a bit worried. Harry looked at the owl, she was beautiful and she was Hermione's gift. The owl looked at him and cooed quietly. Harry smiled; Hedwig was his first friend, but not the only one.

'Thanks Mione, she is perfect.' Harry said and kissed Hermione on the lip. Even though she was surprised in the middle of the Alley, Hermione returned the kiss.

'Does she have a name?' Harry asked Hermione. She shook her head no.

'That's up to you. She was the only white one in the shop and the lady there said that she is young and very smart. What name would you like to give to her?' Hermione asked.

'I think Mione is a nice one.' Harry said smiling and Hermione smiled wider.

'Two Miones in a house? That should be interesting.' Hermione said and kissed his cheek again.

They started moving back to the Leaky Cauldron when they walked out of the Twins' shop, they stopped. It was closed and dark, one of the few shops were still closed. Harry wasn't sure if George would ever open it again. He wasn't sure of many things for the Weasleys now. He wasn't sure for Ron and if or when he would ever talk to them, he wasn't sure of Ginny and how she felt after the confusing words they had exchanged the day after the attack. Hermione squeezed his hand.

'I think we'll be back on track with them, one day.' Hermione said, forcing a smile. Harry hugged her.

'I hope so,' he said as they started moving again.

They returned back in Grimmauld. Hermione's parents had already taken their lunch and were up sleeping, or packing, as Kreacher had informed them. Hermione and Harry put Teddy to his new cot after long twenty minutes of Harry truing to make the cot. Then he checks all of the stuff they had bought.

Hermione took out the eight books she had bought, the kits with for the wands and everything else. At the end, she gave at Harry his bag and the box he had found in his vault.

Harry took it in his hands but at the moment he was ready to open it Teddy started screaming again.

'You open it, I will take him.' Hermione said and walked close to the baby. Harry opened the box and looked in it. There were several little things. Old papers, his house's in Godric's Hollow as Harry found out, a photo of James and Lily with Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew, probably in their graduation and at the bottom, a letter and smaller velvet box.

Harry didn't open the box but took the letter first. He started reading the small piece of parchment.

_Dear Harry_

_The things you found in this box __are what I had the time to collect from the house of your parents, the night Voldemort attacked to them._

_I don't know if Dumbledore will have the time to explain to you or if I will have the change to meet you, but I'm your godfather my dear boy. And the short man in the photo with your parents, Remus Lupin and me is the reason none of us is close to you._

_Harry, your parents loved you very much, don't forget that. I collected those things from their house and__ am now giving them to you. I'm after that man, my dear boy. I want you to know, I'll try to punish him for the things he did to your parents and my friends. I promise. _

_The papers you f__ound in there are your house's rights. You may need them. The photo is just for you to remember who we were. _

_T__here is a small ring in the little box. It was your grandmother's and your father gave it to your mother. Use it properly. If you are reading this after my death, you will know that I have given everything to you. _

_Remus isn't there, either, but of course you've met him__. I think you will know the truth. If not, I'm sure Dumbledore will explain. Your parents are up there Harry and at the same time, they are right inside you, in your heart._

_Your godfather_

_Sirius Black_

Harry hadn't understood when Hermione had returned in his side or when the tears had started running his cheeks. Hermione read the letter from Harry's hands and hugged him tightly.

Harry let of the letter and hugged her as well. Sirius had tried; he had tried to help him even then. In that chaos, he had given everything and even now he was helping him.

Harry stood in Hermione's hands and cried for some long minutes, he opened the box with the ring. It was a beautiful ring with a single sparkling diamond on it. There were still things he didn't know, Dumbledore had said nothing for all this and Sirius hadn't the time. Remus either. He never asked things himself.

Hermione had been whispering that she is there and they are together. It was true, the two of them had nothing to hide from each other and that was Harry always wanted in his life; the truth. When they finally let go of each other, they noticed that Kreacher was there, waiting for them to stop. They looked at the elf. Kreacher approached Hermione and gave her two letters. Hermione looked at Harry and opened the first.

_Dear Harry and Hermione_

_I'm still a bit sick__, but in a few days I will be fine and able to take Teddy back with me. I hope he is not troubling you a lot. _

_Please visit my house in four days and bring my little grandchild with __you. I would be happy to have lunch with you__ in Saturday__. Thank you so much for watching him. I owe you._

_Harry__, I want to give you something, Remus left to me for you. Thank you again for watching Teddy. Narcissa said you took him immediately from her. _

_Thank you,_

_Andromeda Tonks_

Hermione read the letter aloud. Harry didn't know what Remus could have left for him. Sirius had already left him some things and he wasn't sure he was ready for more. Hermione answered to the letter their agreement for the lunch and sent Mione to Andromeda's.

Both Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the day with Hermione's parents. They left for their house after the dinner through apparition; Hermione was with them as Harry stood back with Teddy, Kreacher, Mione and Crooshanks. After twenty minutes Hermione returned with happy tears in her eyes.

'They are fine back home,' she said and wiped her tears, Harry hugged her. 'We just had some cupid family moments.' She added and took a deep breath, smiling at Harry.

The next day, the Prophet was full of pictures of him and Hermione in the Alley. One of them, the larger on the front was with both of them kissing on the mouth and Teddy between them. The title was Harry's words, "_Yes we are together_," with huge letters.

_**Potter and Granger in Diagon with a child**_

_Obviously, they are __together. The Question is, the baby with them is the fruit of their love? Did they secretly conceived their son during their absence the last months? Now they are free to live their lives with their son. Full story of their love during their last years of War. (pages. 2-9) _

Harry read and growled and threw the paper away. Hermione sighed and kept feeding Teddy.

'At least my parents are not taking the Prophet, Kingsley needs to have more control on them.' Hermione said as she took a deep breath.

An owl stormed in the kitchen, Mione started watching the happy little owl flying around. Both Harry and Hermione recognized the small owl; Harry took Pig in his hands and took the letter from the foot of the owl. He started reading aloud.

_I want to see you in three days in the Burrow. If of course__, if you have time between your walks in Diagon Alley and the photo shoots.__ Saturday afternoon. _

_Ron _

Harry looked at Hermione, worried. The same expression was on her face as well.

'And now?' Harry asked.

'We will visit Andromeda and then Ron - in the Burrow.' Hermione answered.

It was time.

* * *

sooo??? what u think, PLEASE tell me :) 


	10. Friends or Enemies?

_**Here is the new chapter :) I hope u like it, i had many offers for a second beta, i chose one but i think she is too busy to help me, anyway thanks allot for the offers and the sweet reviews :) Someone flamed me about Lestrange's death, well I believe Lestrange is a strong DE and he could survive (Ron stunned him after all...on a broom...) Anyway, i'm not usre if i have to take this story looong with many chapters or finish it soon, i'd like to hear what u think about it. **_

**_I made something like a cover for this story, if i print it when i finished it this will be the cover, the brilliant sketch is by Stefy, u can see more of her from i just made the coloring._**

_**http://img105.imageshack.us/my.php?imageuntitled1copy1bc8 .jpg (just fill the gaps, if it's not working, try through my profile)**_

_**Thanks my dear beta SwishandFlick31**_

* * *

**_Chapter 10 Friends or Enemies?_**

Saturday came really fast. Harry was with Teddy and Hermione in the Grimmauld the whole time. He didn't want to give Teddy back, and he didn't want to go to the Burrow, but he knew it would be the only way to find a solution with Ron.

Harry was still on his and Hermione's bed, flat on his back. He turned and looked at her. She was sleeping peacefully, her face was so calmed and beautiful, and she wasn't upset or anything. She looked so… Harry didn't have words. She just didn't look like the Hermione who had been suffered under Cruciatus and Death Eaters; she was just Hermione, his girlfriend. Harry remembered the ring Sirius had left in the box Harry found. He smiled at the thought, and then his smile faded. Ron and Ginny would be in the Burrow today. Harry looked at Hermione's sleeping face. He had brotherly feelings for Ginny at first as well.

Ginny was the passion, the youth and innocence he lost when he was just a child, Ginny was the break of the reality. Hermione was different, she was his helper, she was the person he could rely on, the comfort he always wanted no matter what. She had grown up like he had, she was wiser than women her age, she was clever like no other, and she was definitely what he needed. She was… his wife even without the rings and the ritual of a wedding. She was… everything.

Harry smiled at that, as he lowered his face and kissed her on the lips. Slowly, she started to stir and kiss him back. They may not return in Hogwarts, but they would move on with their lives, Hogwarts, his first home, no, the second. The first was in Godrc's Hollow and it was waiting for him and Hermione.

Harry started rubbing her back as she deepened the kiss. Hermione smiled and pushed him onto his back, not breaking the kiss. Harry moved his hands under her gown and cupped both her breasts; he was already feeling hot all over and Hermione's weight on his lap made things worst. She moaned in his mouth and moved closer, she was ready to slide her hand under his pyjama trousers when Teddy started screaming. Hermione collapsed on top of Harry disappointed, Harry rolled his eyes in disbelief. She kissed him once more and stood up. Harry stood up as well and went to the kitchen for the morning milk.

Hermione and Harry spent the rest of the day with little Teddy. The _Prophet_ even after three days had been talking about them and the baby. Kingsley had finally said to the _Prophet_ that the baby was Lupins' child and not Harry's and Hermione's. The _Prophet_ and specially Rita Skeeter had talked even about secret marriage between the two during the Christmas. Harry destroyed the paper with his wand. He was furious; the crap had done only one thing: make Ron angrier. And that was not something Harry nor Hermione wanted.

The afternoon came really fast and Harry and Hermione were ready with Teddy to visit Andromeda. They had to take a cub to the muggle neighborhood because apparition and portkeys weren't safe with Teddy with them and the floo network wasn't working for Tonks' house.

They stepped out of Tonks' house. Harry looked around; the house was beautiful, now he could see. He pushed the doorbell and after some moments Andromeda opened the door. She was more tired and looking older than the day of the funerals. She smiled brightly at them and made space for them. Hermione moved in the house first and gave Teddy to her; she hugged her little grandchild and kissed his forehead. Harry let the bag he had for Teddy on a chair close to the door and closed it behind him.

'Welcome, thank you so much for taking care of him. Please come in,' she said smiling. Harry and Hermione moved in the living room. On the coffee table there were three pictures; of Ted Tonks, Nymphadora and Remus. Both Harry and Hermione looked at the pictures for awhile. The people in the pictures were smiling and waving, not knowing the time the pictures were taken what would happen. Harry felt pain washing over him; he knew how Andromeda was feeling. He knew how is to have lose someone so close to your heart. Andromeda moved close to them and looked at the pictures as well.

'I miss them so much, I thought I would be fine but I got sick and-' her voice trailed off. Hermione hugged her.

'Mrs. Tonks, we are here for you and Teddy. If you need anything, please count us as part of your family!' Hermione said softly and Andromeda smiled sadly. Harry nodded behind Hermione's shoulder to Andromeda.

'You two and Teddy are the only family left to me; please call me Meda or anything you want.' Andromeda said as she let of Hermione and looked at both of them.

'I know people are crazy for you two, they might be even cruel but you have to remember that no matter what, you have to be strong and united. Because, one day, it might be the last.' She said and at her last words she looked at the pictures on the table. Harry felt so sad again but agreed with her words.

The rest of the time in Tonks' house was to Harry's surprisingly happy. Andromeda had cooked spaghetti and chicken and she showed to them pictures of Nymphadora as a baby. She told them stories about Dora's days in Hufflepuff and how many damages she had been making because she wasn't careful enough. She avoided talking about her years in the Black's family and Harry didn't blame her. As they took their afters, Harry saw on another smaller table a picture of Sirius. Andromeda followed Harry's gaze and smiled sadly.

'I knew he hadn't harmed your father and mother, you know. I was the only one who sometimes visited him in Azkaban and he was the only Black I talked to. Before the time he was in prison, that is. Sirius was a wonderful person, Harry. I hadn't visited him in Grimmauld, and I didn't want to visit that bloody house and see that darn portrait but I still remember his plans of leaving his family. He was so good and the only one who cares about Nymphadora when she was born.' Andromeda said and Harry smiled even with an ache in his heart. Both Sirius and Andromeda had been through many with their families.

'Speaking of the Marauders, this is for you,' Andromeda said and took out of her robes a small bottle. 'Remus said that if he never returned, he wanted that to be yours.' She added as Harry took the memory in the small bottle. Hermione looked at Harry with a soft gaze.

'Do you know what it is about?' Harry asked and Andromeda shook her head negatively.

'No, I just know that it's yours and that Remus gave it to me, so it will be something that won't hurt you…' she said and smiled. 'I wanted to give it to you when I saw you in the funeral, but I was so sad and shocked by the later events I didn't remember.' she said.

'It's OK; I don't think I would be ready to see it, whatever it is.' Harry said and put the small bottle in his pocket. Harry and Hermione stood in Andromeda's for some more minutes. They said their goodbyes to her and hugged little Teddy and left. As they exited the house and started walking Harry's mind was in Remus' memory. He wasn't sure what it could be. Hermione squeezed his hand and he looked at him.

'Should we go to Hogwarts so you can see the memory?' Hermione asked.

'Do we have time?' Harry asked, he had forgot the only pensive he knew he could use was in Head master's office. Hermione nodded.

'I think we have,' she answered. 'We could ask of Minerva to help us with the papers for the house and we could ask her what we need so we can contract with Kingsley, she would know.' Hermione added.

'OK then,' said Harry. They both looked around the empty street. With two loud cracks they disappeared. The next thing Harry saw was the front gate of Hogwarts School. Hermione showed up at the same time. She smiled and pushed the gates of the school. They started walking fast in the grounds. Hagrid's shack was empty. Probably he and Grawp were in the forest. They looked at the tombs close to Hagrid's shack. Both Harry and Hermione stopped just for awhile. Too many people…

The pair entered the Entrance Hall, Harry had missed this place. The walls and the paintings were re-made; Hermione sighed, but didn't say a word. They moved through the corridors and reached the double-headed statue.

'Could we?' Harry asked.

'No, not again,' the statue said. Harry felt disappointed. Hermione took a deep breath and gave a deathly look at the statue.

'If Minerva is the Head here…' Hermione said and bit her lower lip as she tried to think what it could be. Harry loved when she did that. She looked at him and smiled. 'Will you help me?' she asked a bit irritated and he smiled brightly.

'Right, sorry, what about… McGonagall?' Harry asked the statue and it snored.

'Transfiguration,' Hermione said.

'No,' the statue answered and Hermione growled.

'Gryffindor,' Harry said with his turn and the statue answered no again.

'Quidditch Cup,' Hermione said smiling and the statue moved aside. Harry looked at her smiling surprised.

'Wow… You're good.' Harry said and took her hand in his.

'I just know what she always wants. She is my favorite teacher after all.' Hermione said smiling as they moved up the stairs.

Harry and Hermione knocked the door and Minerva's voice answered to come in. they opened the door and entered. Minerva looked at them and stood up, moved around her desk, and stood in front of them. She smiled.

'What are you doing here? Is everything alright?' she asked and gestured to them to sit. Harry looked right above McGonagall's chair, but didn't see Dumbledore's portrait's figure looking at him. Severus Snape's figure was looking at him. Harry gasped in surprise and Hermione and Minerva looked at him.

'Severus's portrait took the place it needed and deserved some days after you two left Hogwarts.' Minerva answered their question. Harry stood up and looked at the portrait. He didn't know what to say, he wanted to say so much and nothing at the same. He felt guilty and angry, happy and confused. Dumbledore's portrait was next to Snape's. The old man smiled at Harry and his deep blue eyes encouraged him. He looked back at the form of Severus Snape.

'Thank you,' Harry finally said. Both Minerva and Hermione were looking at the portrait and the young man. The figure of Severus didn't speak for some good moments. He just looked in Harry's green eyes.

'Your eyes, and the person who "gave' them to you is why I did what I've done, Potter.' Snape finally said and Harry, for the first time smiled at him. Even at his portrait.

'I know, and thank you for everything you've done. I didn't know why or how. But now I do, and thank you very much.' Harry said. Severus's form nodded.

Hermione looked at her old potion professor and smiled as well. 'Thank you, professor Snape, for saving Harry all of those times.' Hermione said and Snape looked at her.

'Ms. Granger, you were the only one who sometimes defeated me to the geniuses. Just do me a favor.' Snape said and Hermione nodded.

'Anything, sir,' Hermione said.

'Keep Potter on earth and if one day make him father, help your children with their stupid temper and arrogance.' Snape said firmly and Hermione smiled. Harry looked at him, and Snape looked back at him.

'I'm sure I would be better with you, if you weren't like your father.' Snape said.

'You already did so much for me because of my mother.' Harry said and Snape nodded a ghost of smile on his face.

'She was a brilliant person,' Snape said, but before Harry had the time to say something, Severus closed his eyes and his form started moving in the rhythm of his breath. The rest of the portraits pretended the same. Minerva looked back at the two young people.

'We are here because we want to use the pensive you have.' Harry said and Minerva nodded. 'And we need some help with some papers, we decided to live in Godric's Hollow and we want to rebuild the house and make sure that everything will be fine when we'll be there. I mean, there are spells around the house as both Hermione and I have seen, and we want you to talk to Kingsley so he can help.' Harry said and Minerva nodded again.

'I'll do anything you want, the best for you is to keep the low profile you have. Kissing in Diagon wasn't part of it!' Minerva started and Hermione blushed. 'But I understand, Neville is here, he helped with the castle and he will attend his seventh year again. Ron and Ginny will do the same; I suppose you will do that as well.' Minerva said, sure of what she was saying.

'Not actually,' Hermione said and Minerva looked at her, shocked.

'What? Why?' she asked.

'Harry wants to be an Auror and I want to be a Healer. We'll both take our extra year in training. We are not returning here.' Hermione said and Minerva kept looking at her. She then turned at Harry.

'You turned my best student against her education.' She snapped at Harry. He smiled.

'It was her choice.' Harry said and Minerva took a deep breath, calming her self.

'At least you won't be Quidditch players or something like Mr. and Ms. Weasley want…' Minerva said and both Harry and Hermione looked surprised.

'They want to be players?' Harry asked and Minerva looked at them.

'I thought you had talked with him, even after the fight… but, yes they do. After their year here, they have found what they want and their teams will wait for them a year.' Minerva said.

Hermione smiled, at least they were moving on with their lives as well. 'Anyway,' Minerva continued, 'Neville, Luna and the two Weasleys will be here. I will be waiting until Draco Malfoy's trial. He may find a way not to be in Azkaban, I think Narcissa has a plan of taking anything on her so Draco can survive.' Minerva explained. Harry and Hermione nodded. Harry moved close to the pensive, Hermione remain sitting on her chair. Harry looked at her; they looked at each other for some good moments with Minerva on her chair looking at both of them.

'I'm not going anywhere without you,' Harry said and Hermione smiled and approached him. Harry opened the bottle and let the memory fall in the pensive. Hermione looked at him.

'I've never done this.' Hermione informed him, a bit ashamed she'd never done this before. Harry smiled and took her hand in his.

'Just touch the memory with your finger at the same time with me.' Harry said and Hermione nodded.

Both of them stretched their hands. Harry felt the sensation of entering a memory. He found his self with Hermione next to him in a beautiful garden. He looked around and saw people he had seen again. But, now they were much younger. Mad-eye, Pettigrew, Andromeda, Remus and other Order Members, Dumbledore and McGonagall were there as well. All of them sat in white chairs, looking in front of them. James was standing there and Sirius was behind him. Sirius was saying something, chuckling, and James looked more scared than before. Both Harry and Hermione approached and looked around. Everyone looked behind and Harry followed their gazes. His mother Lily was walking down the aisle with Harry's grandparent next to her. She was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress and she was holding beautiful lilies in her hand. Harry looked at the groom's side of guests. Harry's grandparents were there as well. His grandfather was exactly like his father.

Harry looked back at his parents. He was feeling so happy for them, and yet so sad, knowing that their happiness was only going to last a few short years. James lowered his body and pecked Lilly on her cheek. She smiled and both of them looked at the priest. Sirius smiled at Remus and closed his eyes. Remus nodded, smiling. The ritual took around an hour as Harry's parents exchanged vows. Hermione wiped her eyes and hugged Harry. He then released his own tears from his eyes and cheeks and wiped them quickly.

'They are very nice together,' Hermione said softly. Harry nodded.

'They were,' Harry said smiling. When James kissed Lilly on the mouth the scene started changing. After some seconds Harry and Hermione were standing in a long wait corridor people were walking around them. Harry spotted some people sitting in a corner. Sirius was on a chair, Remus on another and Pettigrew with both pairs of Potters and Evans. Harry looked at his four grandparents for some good moments. He had never met them.

A door close to those chairs opened and James showed up with a small baby in a blue blanket.

'I have a son,' James said, his voice trebling. Everyone moved close to him.

'He is adorable,' Remus said smiling.

'How's Lilly? Pettigrew asked.

'She is fine, she needs some minutes to recover but she is fine.' James said smiling; he looked at baby-Harry again. He looked at Sirius, 'Here, take him,' James said and Sirius smiled brightly. James handed the baby into Sirius' hands. Harry felt more tears slide down his cheeks. Hermione moved his hand and pointed behind himself. Harry looked and gasped, a young Snape was looking at the people with the baby close to a corner. He moved and left.

Harry was ready to approach his relatives and family's friends when the scene started changing again. Now, Harry and Hermione were standing in a street they knew, Harry's house in Godric's Hollow was destroyed. Many people were around; many people from the Ministry, people from the Prophet were taking pictures. He saw people talking about the fall of the Dark Lord smiling in front of the devastated house of his parents. He didn't know what to feel now, angry, sad, what? Hermione squeezed his hand and pointed him Remus. Pettigrew showed up, crying.

'What happened?' Pettigrew asked and kept crying. Remus put a hand in his shoulder.

'He found them, I can't believe Sirius did that to them.' Remus said and wiped his own tears.

'I though he was our friend,' Pettigrew said and Harry felt his blood boiling inside him. The scene changed again. Now they were in a graveyard both Harry and Hermione knew very well. People were close to two graves, everyone with coats and scarves, wind was blowing around. Remus was talking to the small crowd. Many people let some flowers on the two graves and started moving. Remus stood there, in front of the two graves alone, having a white orchid in his hand.

'James, Lilly, your son is with his muggle aunt; I know it's not the best, but Dumbledore didn't let someone take him. I don't know why. Even McGonagall asked of taking Harry. I have bad news: Peter died, Sirius killed him. And I'm alone here, no Padfoot, no Prongs… I'm alone, and I can't believe I lost all of you, you two and Harry, Peter and I can't believe the person who was so loyal did that to you, I can't believe Sirius did that to you. I can't believe you two are – are—' his voice trailed off. Remus kissed the orchid and let the flower between the two tombs. He started moving away from the two graves.

Harry looked at the two tombs, he couldn't move, he didn't want to. Hermione was next to him, unmoving as well. He felt the memory fade again and after some good moments, he was back in Hogwarts. Minerva was still there. Harry wiped his tears and collected the memory back into the bottle. Hermione moved away to calm herself.

'Thanks for asking Dumbledore, all of those years ago, if you could take me. It means a lot to me.' Harry said suddenly to McGonagall. She looked aback but then smiled.

'It would have been my honor, but Dumbledore knew better, I suppose.' Minerva said and Harry nodded, one he would explain to her as well. Hermione looked at him. They had to be in there for a little over an hour. Harry nodded at her as well and she turned to McGonagall.

'I will help you with the house, your papers are in Grimmauld, right?' she asked Harry and he nodded yes. 'OK then, I will talk to Kingsley about everything, and I will talk to him for your jobs, I'm sure he will be happy to put you in the training program,' She said and the two people nodded.

'Could we please use the fireplace?' Hermione asked and Harry looked at her. He needed time to think what he had just saw, but he also had to go and find Ron—and the rest of the Weasleys. His heart ached at the thought of being there right now. The Burrow was always like a home for him and Hermione, but now they both had to face the family they always loved so much. Minerva nodded and both Harry and Hermione moved close to the fireplace. They stood there for some moments with the floo powder in their hands. They looked at each other and then Harry moved first in the fireplace and said loudly and clearly.

'The Burrow!'

A moment after he was exiting the fireplace of the Burrow. Hermione showed up right after him. Harry looked around. The living room's door was closed. Only one person was in the room. Ron was standing close to an open window, looking outside. Ron looked at them, his face a mask, without feelings on it. He had a deep scratch on his cheek.

'Before you say a darn word, the letter was George's brilliant idea and I didn't know about it.' Ron said. His voice was deeper, and Harry and Hermione suspected he probably hadn't talk for hours. Hermione looked at Harry worried. They hadn't thought about something like that. 'And he did it because he thinks we have to make it up with what happened. That's why I have that darn thing on my face, but he had much more,' Ron said angrily, looking at Harry. The two best mates for years kept looking each other from distance, they didn't broke contract when Hermione moved between them and looked at Ron.

'Ron, we want to make up with you after what happened, we really-'

'Think I will be the idiot and forgive you again?' Ron asked flatly Hermione, still looking at Harry. Hermione kept looking at Ron.

'Ron, we don't believe you're idiot, we never did and never will.' Hermione said. Ron kept looking at Harry. Hermione looked at her right and left, Ron and then Harry. It was now Harry's turn to talk.

'What did we do so you forgave us again? I don't remember Hermione leaving at the middle of the Horcrux search or during the Triwizard.' He said and Hermione looked at him, tensed. Every other noise was gone in the rest of the house. Ron approached both Harry and Hermione. Hermione made a step back and Harry one forward.

'Harry please,' Hermione started but Ron cut her.

'You should thank me, I gave you space for you two lovebirds, and as I learned you got married during my absence? And then you wanted Ginny?' Ron shouted.

'Ron you don't believe those craps, please!' Hermione pleased.

'I will believe whatever I want! How is your life as couple, pleasurable? I think so! You didn't even try to talk to me, or to Ginny! Do you have any idea how she feels?!' Ron shouted even louder.

'You screamed at us! You didn't give us a change to explain!' Harry answered; his blood still boiling from the pensive's events and now from Ron's screams.

'EXPLAIN WHAT? YOU KNEW I WANTED HER, FOR YEARS NOW!' Ron this time screamed and Hermione made another to intervene.

'Please Ron, we are friends, we always were. Try to understand us,' Hermione said and put one hand in front of him and other in front of Harry. Ron looked at her, anger in his eyes.

'I have nothing to understand! You betrayed not only me, but Ginny also. But yes, Skeeter was right! You always liked the famous right, Hermione?! Krum, McLaggen and now our precious, handsome, rich "Chosen One!"' Ron shouted at her and Hermione let her hands fall. She made another step closer to Ron, her body inches from his now.

'I was never with you, because you never talked to me! You always knew how to hurt me, Ron! I accept everything! Your attitude, your weaknesses, like I did with Harry! But, put your empty mind to work! Harry was close to dieing! Every year was more dangerous than the previous, and you always made things worse! Darn it! But I was there, because you two were my friends! But no! The King Ronald never understood that! I was never with you; I have nothing to apologize for! I did it for years anyway! Ginny is my friend, but Harry had broken up with her! I didn't make him cheat on her! For Merlin's sake, you were there! Grow up!' Hermione said in a breath, and before Ron has the chance to talk, the door opened widely and Ginny stormed inside. Her face was red all over. The rest of the Weasleys were out of the door, and she shut the door behind her and approached Hermione quickly.

Harry blocked her way. 'I was broke up with him because he had to fight Voldemort, not because you could roll him up! And then marry him!' Ginny screamed. Harry kept his girlfriend away from Ginny by holding her waist from behind, preventing her from moving. Ron moved away from Hermione, his hands hiding his face.

'Ginny, I'm not an object!' Harry said, he was ready to scream his anger, but Ginny wasn't the right person, her brother was.

'You never saw what she is, did you!?' Ginny asked Harry this time, her hands on her chest. 'You never saw why she was so close, you never saw why she tried so hard for you and not for Ron!' she went on. 'You never saw what kind of woman she is!' she added.

'You say anything like that about her, is that clear?!' Harry hissed and Ginny looked at him with equal anger as he did.

Hermione looked at Ginny and pushed Harry away. The two young women looked at each other for some good moments.

'You're forgetting too easily, Ginny! You're forgetting who helped you be close to Harry, even if I knew you wanted him because of his bloody scar. I made distanced myself from Harry and you became his girlfriend, but you never learned who he was! You never saw the Harry after the nightmares! And you know why? Because you never tried hard enough as I did! You had your change!' Hermione shouted for the first time.

'Shut up!' Ginny screamed, 'You were always the best, the bloody cleverest witch of her age and all those bloody raging lies! You should have him, huh? You should be next to him right? Of course! Hermione Potter, that was your dream from the beginning, right? You are nothing more than a Mudblood! Nothing!' Ginny screamed. Harry was ready to burst to Ginny, but she took her wand out but Hermione was faster.

'GINNY, NO!' Ron screamed.

'_Stupefy_!' shouted Ginny.

'_Protego_!' Hermione shouted and Ginny's spell backfired, sending her wand away and she steps away. Hermione lowered her spell and put her wand back in her pocket.

'You won't hurt me, Ginevra! You know who wanted to be Mrs. Potter, even years before you could see a picture of Harry. You always wanted to be the perfect, I was with Harry because I love him, and you were there because you needed his picture keeping you in place!' Hermione shouted.

'Ginny, get out now!' Ron screamed, he gripped Ginny and moved her out of the living room. He locked the door and looked back at the couple. He moved towards Harry ready to hit him, Harry was ready to hit him as well but Hermione stopped them by stepping between them.

'I never believed you would do that to me, I don't care about Ginny, I knew she fancied you by your bloody image!' Ron started, addressing to Harry. 'But I never believed or even imagined that you would do that to me when you knew Hermione was the one I wanted!' Ron said much louder. Harry moved closer to Ron this time, Hermione still in the middle.

'I never thought you would run away back in fourth year because you wanted to be famous. I also never imagined you would repeat that at the worst time of my life! I never thought I would be in love with Hermione, I never thought I would hurt you. But even now Ron, you can't even say that you love her! You wanted her? As what, a friend? Sister, then, perhaps? Someone to scream at and irritate?' Harry asked furiously.

'You don't know how I feel!' Ron screamed back.

'YOU NEVER EXPLAINED! WE WEREN'T LIKE THE REST, RON! WE WERE ALWAYS DIFFERENT, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT FROM HERMIONE, BUT I DO! I LOVE HER! CAN YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!? CAN YOU SEE IT?! SHE IS THE REASON I'M HERE, ALIVE AND FIGHTING WITH MY BEST FRIEND!' Harry screamed and then the three fell in silence, Hermione was crying silently between the two. Ron looked away, Harry looked at Hermione. He didn't want to scream at Ron, but that was maybe the problem, he never screamed at Ron, he never made him feel bad as he did.

'Ron, listen- to us-' Hermione started.

'Get out of here, I want to be alone!' Ron cut her and Harry nodded angrily.

'Come on Hermione, it was a mistake from the beginning, it's not worth it. It won't be the first time he left us on our own, anyway.' Harry said, Ron turned to answer that but Harry was already appearing, taking Hermione with him.

They returned in Grimmauld, Hermione started crying harder and Harry hugged her tightly. He didn't want things to turn like that, but they did. And he knew Ron may never talk to them, but he also knew things could be fine even without him. The last years, things weren't good and some day the three had to take all that out. That day was this one. And it was probably over.

'I can't believe it,' Hermione said and cried harder. Harry kissed the top of her head and felt tears running down his cheeks. The pensive, and now that, he thought. Could things_ get_ any worse right now?

'It's OK 'Mione,' Harry said, knowing nothing was OK. Hermione looked at him.

'I love you,' she said and kissed his neck, a sob escaped her lips again. Harry hugged her even tighter. And then let go of her. She looked at him wondering, pain in her eyes.

'Don't move,' Harry said and climbed the stairs fast, entered his and Hermione's bedroom and found a small box in his drawer. He moved downstairs again. Hermione was standing on the spot he had left her. He approached her and opened the box.

'Prove me you love me and accept my mother's ring, let's be together, and forget everyone, just you and me.' Harry said. He felt pain leaving his heart and agony filling its place. Hermione looked at him puzzled and then shocked at the ring.

'Harry this is your mother's-'

'And it will be yours if you say yes, we won't get married right now if you don't want to, trainings and house first but- it's a darn good start.' Harry said and looked at her. He was ready to fall; he _would_ crack if Hermione didn't move in less than five seconds. She looked at him and then threw her self in his arms.

'Merlin! Just you and me!' she said and a chuckle and sob left both of their lips. Harry hugged her tighter than he had ever hugged her before. She gasped, but they didn't care. They kept one another for some good moments and then Hermione let off him and Harry took her hand. He kissed her fingers and took the ring from the box. He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her hand again. Hermione looked at him smiling. Fresh tears were now pooling in her eyes. She looked at the ring and then hugged Harry again. He hugged her back and for the first time he smiled like he had never done before.

For the first time in his entire life, he had someone beside him and he knew he had the person who would never let him down, no matter what.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review :) 

Next Chapter: New Beginning


	11. New Beginnings

_**Sorry for the late update but i lost my kitty, he jumped from the balconi and i can't find him since then :( This chapter is sad... i think every healthy couple has little fights and Harry and Hermione are under presure for long... I hope you like it, please let a review and tell me what u think :)**_

_**Some Zero flamed me really bad, well when young people are losing the people they want, they become angry... it's natural... plus, Harry wanted to be with the Weasleys but when he couldn't he just didn't... Hermione is his love in this fic and there is no question between Hermione and the Weasleys... anyway. We are close to the end of the fic so please review and tell me if I should keep it longer or end it in a few chapters as i'm planing. :)**_

_**Thanks my dear Beta SwishandFlick31. **_

**__**

**__**

**__**

* * *

_**Chapter 11 New Beginnings**_

July started peacefully. Harry and Hermione spent the first days of the month in Grimmauld, or in muggle London. Ron, nor any other Weasleys, had contacted them since the fight. Hermione's parents were invited for dinner at the 31st so Harry and Hermione could make things more official. Harry was sure Hermione would set some kind of party with friends for his birthday, and it was a good chance to announce their engagement. McGonagall had owled them telling Ministry people would meet them in the 15th so they could decide what they would do with the house—Godric's Hollow. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to be back in that house in the state it was. But, he could probably find his parents' stuffs, like photographs and other objects. Hermione had advised him to visit the house together.

'We can just go and check, it won't more than a few hours. And then we can decide how the new house will be. It will be easier for the people who will take it down to do it; and we'll have collect your parents' important items…' Hermione had said to Harry one day, as they returned in Grimmauld from the cinema close to the house. They found that, without the reporters hounding them, the Muggle cinema was quiet enjoyable.

Harry sighed and thought about it for awhile. He could find things of his parents and he could visit his old house before make the new one in the same place. 'I think you are right, Mione.' Harry said as they moved closer to the house. Hermione's arm went around Harry's waist and his around her shoulders. 'I'd like to visit my parents again, tomorrow.' Harry said, remembering Remus' pensive. Hermione rubbed his waist and back.

'Anything you want.' she said softly.

The next day was quiet, sunny and beautiful. Both Harry and Hermione took their breakfast. Kreacher had become very friendly with them, the Horcrux still on him. He had started calling Hermione "mistress" and she was trying to persuade him to accept some money for his job. The elf has been rejecting the offers all the time.

The couple was ready to leave. Hours before, when the lovemaking festival was over, around three o'clock in the morning, they had decided that they wouldn't only check the house and visit the graveyard, but they would also walk around the village so they knew the place better.

Harry was waiting in the hallway in a deep green t-shirt and a jean with sports trainers. Hermione stepped down the stairs. Harry looked at her and smiled proudly, she was wearing jeans as well with a deep red t-shirt and black sandals. Her hair was in a high ponytail. She smiled at him as she fixed her t-shirt. Harry kept smiling; she was beautiful even in her simple jeans and t-shirts.

'What?' she asked looking at the way he was staring at her.

'Nothing,' said Harry 'Just watching my beautiful girlfriend,' he added and received a light punch on his arm from a blushed Hermione.

'Yeah, sure,' she said still blushing.

'I mean it,' Harry said, much more serious, and Hermione looked at his eyes smiling. She went on her toes and kissed him on the lips.

'I know, and that's why I like it so much.' She replied smiling. 'Come on, let's go.' She said and made a step back. 'Kreacher, we are leaving!' she said aloud and the elf showed up. He made a bow.

'Alright, Master, Mistress. The lunch will be ready when you are back.' Kreacher said and made another bow.

'Thank you Kreacher, you're a very good elf.' Hermione said, 'See you in front of the church,' she added, addressing to Harry. And with a loud pop, she was gone. Harry apparated a second after.

He was now standing in front of Hermione again. There were some clouds above them, but it was warm enough as well. Hermione looked around and saw some muggles were walking around, but none seemed to notice them.

'Where should we start?' Hermione asked Harry.

'How about a walk around?' suggested Harry. 'We can go to the graveyard after, and end up in the house, take what we find and then leave for Grimmauld,' Harry told her, and Hermione nodded, smiling.

They started walking around the small streets of the village. There were a small pub, a small market with several shops, a post office and the church, all around the central square of the village. They kept moving around, hand in hand, and saw that many cottages were alike. There was a small theater as well with a single parlor as cinema. They liked it; they would spend nice evenings watching movies. Harry was sure it had rained before, the streets were wet and the smell of fresh grass and ground was tickling their senses. Hermione was trying to avoid the water in the streets with her sandals on.

'I knew I should have worn other shoes…' she complained after their long walk. They were in front of the church again. Harry wasn't sure the walk would make him happier, but he was willing to try. He had to go to Godric's Hollow and retrieve things from his previous, home, too. But, he would just have to bear the pain as much as he could.

They opened the gate of the graveyard. The last time they were there it was night and Harry wasn't sure were the graves were, but Hermione moved surely so Harry followed, reading the tombs' names as he passed in front of them.

After some minutes of walking around the place, Harry saw Ariana's tomb and stopped. Hermione stopped as well. Harry now knew of Dumbledore's worst memory and guilt was of his sister's death. Harry took his wand out of his pocket, some muggles were away in other tombs and didn't gave attention to them so he made some movements with his wand and a beautiful orchid showed up in his hand.

Harry lowered his body and left the flower in front of the tomb of Ariana. She'd suffered so much, with murdering her mother, and dieing herself. Harry suddenly felt a short wave of depression. Harry stood up again and hugged Hermione. They kept moving and passed Dumbledore's mother as well but didn't stop. Harry wanted to visit his parents' graves—_now_. He felt somehow relieved to be back, with his girlfriend, and thought that it was meant to be just him and Hermione, visiting his parents.

They reached the two tombs; the roses they had left there in Christmas night were gone. Hermione took her wand this time and made a movement twice. A bouquet of red roses and another one of white lilies showed up in her hands. Hermione handed the lilies to Harry and she kept the roses. Harry smiled and kissed her on the lips. He turned at the tombs and looked at them, he lowered his self, and Hermione did the same next to him. Harry let the roses on the wet ground in front of his father's tomb and Hermione let the lilies in front of Lily's grave.

'I made it,' Harry whispered. Hermione didn't move or talk; she just placed her hand (the one with Lily's ring) on his shoulder. Harry had already talked to his parents, Sirius and Remus weeks ago but now it was different. Then they talked only about his death. Now it was the time he would talk to them about his life.

'I made it and you know it. I know you are with me, every single day of my life, I know you are close to me. I killed Voldemort; I took my revenge and fulfilled my destiny. But I wouldn't do it without the woman is here. Hermione was my best friend for years, I'm sure you know it, and I'm sure Sirius and Remus told you how smart and good she is.' Harry said and looked at Hermione, she didn't say a word. She just smiled at him sweetly.

'I made it and now I will live with her in our house,' Harry went on, 'Mom, Hermione has your ring and I'm sure I gave it to the best person,' Harry said as he took Hermione's hand resting on his shoulder in his hand. 'Ron may not be with us, but… he was away long time ago; I'm afraid. I will move on with my life and I promise I will be the best; Auror, husband, father, friend, I'll try to be like you,' Harry said and wiped the tears he realized he had in his eyes. He stood up and Hermione followed him. He smiled at her and she hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and took a deep breath, collecting his self.

'Let's go, we can visit them again in the future.' Harry said and Hermione nodded as they let of each other. They started walking back to the gate as they had exited it the last time, wrapped in each other's arms. So many things had changed in the last seven months…

They reached the house's gate. As soon Harry had touched the grail, the caption had shown. He knew what was written on by heart, and pushed the door of the grail, and to his surprise, it opened.

'Kingsley may haven broken some of the spells for us. He might have known we'd visit the house.' Hermione said softly as they stepped inside. Harry nodded his understanding.

They stepped the few feet to the building. The caption fell back in the grass and disappeared in it. Harry was a step in front of Hermione; he reached the door of the house and looked at her. She nodded, encouraging him, and took his left hand in hers. With his right, he broke the locking charm on it with his wand. A light "_click" _was heard and the door opened. Harry pushed it slowly and it opened wider. The house was dark and dust was covering everything.

They moved inside and looked around; they were standing in the hallway. At their right, there was the living room, the furniture were untouched but dirty. At their left, another door was leading them in an office; there were stairs in front of them and at the end of the hall. Harry figured a door must be leading in the kitchen. Harry stood there for some good moments. He might not have remembered the house, but all those rooms were familiar to him. Hermione waited for him to move first.

'You go to the office, I'm sure you can find books. I will go to the living room, and then we can go together upstairs.' Harry managed to say after some minutes.

Hermione nodded and squeezed his hand before let it and walk to the room at their left. Harry steeped inside the living room. His father had died there. He even knew the spot James' body had fallen dead. He had seen it through Voldemort's mind the night he first visited the village.

There was a fireplace; at the edge of it some objects were covered in dust. Harry moved closer and took a picture in his hands. He removed the dust with his hand and saw him self as a new born in the photo, sleeping and moving just a bit. He moved his wand and made a box in front of him, he made the box following him with a couple of spells and put the picture inside.

He looked at the fireplace again; there was small box on it. He took it in his hands and opened it. It was music box, but it didn't start playing, inside there were several pieces of paper, he took one and looked at it. There were love letters his parents had exchanged. Fresh tears collected in his eyes as he read a couple of lines his father had written for Lily. He put the parchment back and closed the box he found the switch at the bottom and turned it a few times. He then opened it again.

A sweet melody started playing, and he put the music box in the larger one. Opening it, he heard the beautiful, soft melody. He kept moving around the room, collecting small objects such as boxes and pictures of his family. He found one with his grandparents and parents, all of them smiling in the living room he was now standing alone. He took a deep breath and put the photo with the rest of the items in the box. He opened a drawer and found an album. He flipped some pages and saw that there were pictures from the time his parents were children until his own pictures as little child. He smiled sadly at the last; there was the same picture he had found in Sirius' bedroom, a year ago with his mother's letter.

He spent some more minutes in the living room; the box was half-filled. He moved it with his wand out of the living room, in the hall way. At the same time Hermione was exiting the office. She forced a smile at him, her eyes were puffy as his were he was sure. She had made a box as well; hers was full of books, parchments, cornices and some old silver items like a silver ink pot and a silver quill. They looked at each other for a few moments. Then at the boxes each had next to him. Hermione smiled at him again and took his hand. He took and squeezed it gently. Together they started moving up the stairs.

As soon as they were upstairs, they looked around. The house here was in a worse state than the other half downstairs. The rain and sunlight was entering the place form the right side of it.

Harry didn't move at his right, he moved at the opposite direction and found his parents' bedroom. Even after all this years of being abandoned, it was a beautiful room, with now tattered deep yellow walls, a large bed and beautiful furniture of dark wood around. Harry made some steps and the wooden floor complained under his weight. He walked close to the wardrobe and looked inside. The clothes of his parents were still hugging there, waiting for their owners.

Hermione was still at the doorstep, looking at Harry with pain in her eyes. He looked at her and she couldn't force smiles anymore, she wiped her tears and stood there, waiting. Harry looked at the wardrobe again and took some clothes of them, he didn't choose, he just picked some, so he could have a memory of them. He took a picture from a bed-table's top and moved close to Hermione again. She nodded and they moved out of the room. Harry moved close to the destroyed part of the house. There was light in that part and the smell from outside was stronger than the rest of the house.

Harry knew he was repeating Voldemort's steps to his bedroom. Now there wasn't bedroom anymore, half was destroyed. Harry moved as close as he could, the floor beneath his feet cracked dangerously. He looked at the destroyed room, the wall in front of him was down, he could see outside, the graveyard, his parents' last house. He wiped more tears, his parents' clothes still in his hands. Hermione was steps away, knowing he needed to be alone.

He turned around and looked at her. There was nothing he could collect from his bedroom. A toy or something, but it was too dangerous to move farther to reach his dresser. This house was untouched for years and he didn't want to change something now. He had already taken a lot of thinks. He started moving back the corridor, taking Hermione with him by her waist. He wanted to leave, he wanted the next time he would be there to see his new house, the one he and Hermione had started making. Hermione followed him willingly. She knew him too well to know that the visit was over.

They moved back on the first floor and Harry put the clothes and the photo in his box, and he also took a couple of books form Hermione's so it would be lighter for her to carry by apparation. As he picked the books, Hermione reached and took a small, baby toy and gave it to him.

'I found it in the office, on a couch they had. I hope I did right, it's a bit destroyed but it's a toy after all and-'

'Thank you so much Hermione,' Harry cut her and she smiled at him. 'Thanks for everything you have done for me; I wouldn't be here now if I hadn't you as friend and girlfriend.' Harry went on and Hermione hugged him, the toy in her hand and the books in his.

'We'll make a new start; and everything will be fine. No, not just fine, but brilliant, I promise you that, Harry. I won't let you down. We'll make our family, here, away from anyone who doesn't want us like that. We have a future to look after, right?' She asked, still in his hug. He hugged her tighter.

'Right, lets return. I'm sure Kreacher made something scrummy.' Harry said and for the first time since they arrived in that house, he smiled truly. She smiled back and put the toy in his box. They both took the boxes in their hands and with loud pop, they were gone.

The 15th of July came really fast. Both Harry and Hermione were waiting in the Grimmauld living room. Kreacher had cleaned everything for the guests. Hermione had tried to stop him of doing so much, but he didn't listen.

The people from the Ministry would come to show them how they could make their new house and what magical protection spells it would have. Hermione had said to Harry that this is happening for all the wizards who want to a house in a muggle community with many muggles around. They had already decided to live in a Muggle community, living in a Muggle home (well, almost _all_ Muggle), and they wanted to use muggle devises. They wanted—and in a way, _needed—_to have some Muggle things, and living in a Muggle lifestyle suited them.

The doorbell rang and Minerva—the secret keeper of the house—Kingsley and three more people entered the hall. Harry and Hermione greeted them.

'Harry, Hermione, this is Stewart Johnson, head of the department of magical law.' Kingsley said and a tall black man made a sort bow.

'You are Angela's father?' Harry asked smiling, remembering his co-player back in school.

'Yes, Angela is my daughter,' Mr. Johnson answered, smiling.

'This is Kevin McKellen , he is working in the new department of Muggles' activities.' Kingsley went on and the man made smiled kindly at the young couple.

'And this is Christina Emerson, one of the best architects, the Ministry has, she will help you with the house.' Kingsley said and the woman smiled at Harry and Hermione.

The seven people sat on the living room and they started talking about the way the house would be rebuilt. Mr. Emerson and Johnson explained to them what kind of spells would protect their house from Muggles. Kingsley had already sent people so they could have the exact size of the place, and Christina showed them what they could build. She had made some layouts and Harry and Hermione looked at them. Harry wanted a double-decker house, like the one his parents had and Hermione seemed to follow the same lines. They decided one layout of a large house with kitchen, bathroom, living room, dining room and office on the first floor and four bedrooms for the second. Harry was sure Hermione would fill the office with books.

'The ministry will build the home, and I don't want to hear a whisper about it, Harry,' Kingsley said as Harry was ready to protest. 'You saved the magical community; it's time to repay it to you.' Kingsley went on. 'If you want, I can send people even tomorrow to start by taking the house down and then we can start building the new one. It won't take more than a month. Magical ways are faster than the muggle ones.' Kingsley said and Harry nodded.

'We have already visited it and took what we needed from in there. We decided that we want the house to can work for muggles as well, you know, things like electricity to be able to work in there. We also want to use muggle devices in the house so don't block them.' Harry said and the people from the ministry nodded.

'Will the house be visible to muggles?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, but the shields will protect you from unwanted visitors.' Mr. Emerson answered.

'My parents are muggles and I want them to visit me…' Hermione said.

'We will make expressions, don't worry.' Mr. Emerson answered and Hermione smiled at him. Minerva cleared her throat looking at Kingsley and he nodded.

'Hermione, Harry, can I talk to you for a second, alone?' Kingsley asked and the two stood up and made their way to the kitchen with Kingsley following them.

'I wanted to tell you that, you both are accepted in your trainings programs. I didn't want to mention it in front of the people in the ministry. The _Prophet_ is already too hard on you.' Kingsley started, smiling. Harry smiled as well; he was finally close to be an Auror. Hermione squeezed his hand.

'The training normally takes two years, one in theory, one in action, but for you will take three, two in theory and one in action. Your O.W.L.s allowed you to be in the programs, but you have to try really hard. The two of you will study as if you're in your Seventh Year at Hogwarts, so I expect the very best from you. After that, we'll work on the "action" part of Auror training.' Kingsley said and Harry got confused.

_Seventh Year academics, what?_

'Like out Seventh Year? The academics are like that?' Hermione asked like she was reading Harry's mind.

'No, you are adults so no, you will be returning after your trainings, but sometimes you may be visiting other cities like trips for some days. But this will happen at your last year.' Kingsley said and Harry sighed in relief. The last thing he wanted was in be in an academy full of curious people about him. Hermione seemed happy as well.

'You will start at your programs in the second of September. The academies will send you their owls with what you need and the place the academies are. I think your house will be ready until then.' Kingsley said and Harry smiled. _Their_ house, it sounded nice.

'Thanks for everything Kingsley; you have helped us so much.' Harry said smiling at the older man. He smiled back and patted Harry on the shoulder.

'Don't mention it, son, you deserve happiness. More than anyone else, actually.' Kingsley said and the three of them returned in the living room.

After some minutes, Kingsley and the other three left through apparation. Minerva stood for a little longer. She looked at them.

'Arthur owled and said what happened in the Burrow the other day.' She started. 'You knew Ron is angry with you, why have you visited them?' she asked. Harry felt like a small boy who was now made to listen to a lecture.

'George had sent a letter with Ron's owl. We thought he wanted to talk to us. So we visited him.' Hermione said quietly.

Harry and Hermione hadn't talked a lot about the afternoon in the Burrow. They hadn't much to say anyway. In that matter they were both tensed and kept avoiding talks about it.

'I see,' she nodded. 'Ron was always a great friend, for both of you. I'm sure you will be fine in time.' Minerva said.

'For the third time…' Harry muttered and Hermione looked at him sadly.

'It's none of my business, but try to talk to him again. Not in the Burrow, and not here, though,' Minerva said and with a loud crack, she was gone.

Hermione looked at Harry. He didn't want to talk about it. he was already angry and sad about the fact that Ron was away. The war was over and he wanted him and Hermione close to him. He never thought he had to choose between them in that way.

'Harry…' Hermione started.

'I don't want to talk about it 'Mione,' Harry said and stood up, but Hermione took his hand and he looked at her.

'I don't want either but we have to, if we try again. If we owl him or something.' Hermione started. Harry sat down and looked at her.

'I'm tired of trying, he doesn't want to be with us then let him be!' Harry shouted and Hermione let of his hand.

'Harry, you know he wants to be with us. He is angry. He feels left out.' Hermione pointed and Harry stood up and started pacing.

'I have felt left out, but I never let you two down, Hermione. Why Ron is allowed to do that to us?' Harry asked angrily.

'Because, we two are together now and Ron- Ron has feeling for me.' Hermione answered, choosing her words carefully. Harry stopped pacing and looked at her.

'You had feelings for me but didn't let us down.' Harry snapped.

'No, but I chose you over him,' Hermione answered calmer.

'Then what? You want him, too? It doesn't work like that, Hermione! It's either me or him!' Harry shouted and regretted it in the same second.

Hermione looked at him for some good moments. She stood up and approached him. Her eyes were full of tears.

'I didn't mean it that way,' Harry said quietly. Hermione didn't move.

'You have doubts of my love?' Hermione asked her voice breaking. Harry felt panic.

'No, no Hermione, I just- I still can't believe he is away, and Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys. And we are locked up in that bloody house and I just- I wanted the days after the war different.' Harry said quietly and moved closer to her. She moved away.

'I wanted them different too, Harry. But instead I ran away and then follow you back, sure that we'll make it together. I'm not Ron, or Ginny and I know you were different with him than with me. It's natural; he is a man like you are. I was different with Ron than you as well. But now it's just the two of us. I never doubt about your love even if you realized it was too late.' Hermione said in a breath and Harry felt pained. She was right. He moved closer to her and this time she let him hug her.

'I know, I'm so sorry, Mione. I wouldn't do follow you in Australia and come back if I wasn't sure I love you.' Harry said and took Hermione's face in his hands. Their gazes locked. 'You believe I love you, right?' Harry asked and Hermione nodded, not taking her eyes away.

'I love you,' Hermione said and he kissed her hungrily. They should have talked about the absence of Weasley before them. Maybe things could've been fixed.

'I miss him,' Harry said as the kiss was over. Hermione hugged him.

'Me too,' Hermione said.

'We'll send a letter to Ron. He doesn't know, Mione, so he will accept it. It's up to him after that.' Harry said and rubbed her back, Hermione nodded her head.

'Our house will be beautiful,' Hermione said, changing the subject. Harry kissed the top of her head.

'It will, and it will be ours and only,' Harry said smiling. Hermione looked at him.

'We're getting a job, we're getting a home, things are changing…' Hermione said and smiled. Harry pecked her cheek.

'They are, indeed,' Harry replied smiling.

Next Chapter : A deferent Birthday


	12. A Deferent Birthday

_**Sorry for the late update but i wanted to be off for awhile, i broke up with my boyfriend so.. anyway to the story, i hope you like it :) i haven't many things to say, just please read and review, i have edited just a couple of lines to the chapter "against everyone" about dolohov and remus, give them a look. **_

**_Thanks my dear beta SwishandFlick31 :)_**

**__**

_**

* * *

**___

__

_**Chapter 12: A different Birthday **_

_Harry and Hermione were standing in the department of Mysteries. Behind the veil, Sirius was waving to them. Harry moved closer to it. Hermione tried gripped his arm__, but he was already away from her. She ran after him, blocking his way to the veil, her back to it. _

'_No, Harry, he's gone__! Like Ron and the rest.' she said, her voice sounding pained. _

_Someone cast__ the Cruciatus behind them. The bright light of the curse hit Hermione on her chest, but even before she could start screaming in pain, she made the one remaining step to the veil. She fell back, meeting Sirius. Disappearing from Harry's eyes…_

'_NO! NO! HERMIONE, NO!' Harry screamed in agony. S__omeone gripped him from behind, his scalp and neck pained by the grip._

'_And none is left for you, Potter__: parents, godfather, friends, the Mudblood. All of them died in front of your eyes…' Voldemort's cold voice hissed in his ear._

'NO!' Harry screamed again, his eyes shot open. Hermione was kneeled on the mattress next to him, her face a mask of worry and fear.

'It's OK, Harry, I'm here.' Hermione whispered next to him, rubbing his arm and chest. Harry gripped her hand and kissed it.

'You're here,' he whispered, scared, making sure. The dream was just, so _real. _

'I am, Harry, it's OK, I'm over here.' She said and smiled at him. He kept her hand close to his mouth, taking deep breaths. It was just a nightmare. Harry moved closer and hugged her, kissing her neck and relaxing by smelling her beautiful scent: roses. Hermione started rubbing his back as he rose more, she pushed him back onto his pillow and she fell on top of him. Harry put his hand behind her neck so he could keep her still, not wanting to let her frame move away.

'I can show you how much close I can be,' Hermione whispered in his ear seductively. Harry grinned as she started caressing his chest with both her hands above his t-shirt, moving to his navel and up his front again. Harry groaned as Hermione started moving her hips back and forth, the touch too much for him even above his pyjama trousers and boxers— and her gown and knickers.

He rolled over with her so she was on her back. Hermione moved with him willingly, a moan escaping her lips as he started kissing and licking and sucking her jaw, neck, and eventually, chest. Harry moved her gown's long V-neck down, exposing one breast. He took it in his mouth and started his magic. Hermione responded with a loud moan and a deep sigh. Harry smiled; he was powerful indeed, especially when he had his Mione beneath him.

He moved up again and kissed her hard on the mouth, leaving her breathless. He wanted to assure himself she was there, with him, for him, never leaving him. He moved his head lightly up with the rest of his body so he could take his trousers down his hips.

Hermione raised her head so they wouldn't break their heated kiss. With her help as well his trousers and boxers were finally on his hips, freeing his hard erection. He moved closer to her and kneeled between her legs. She opened them widely and broke the kiss, gasping.

'I love you,' Harry said as he moved her knickers wandlessly. She smiled sweetly at him and moaned in pleasure as he plunged harder than he wanted inside her.

'Oh…my… I love you too, Harry,' Hermione said gasping. Harry kissed her again and started moving his hips. His tongue thrusting in her mouth as his length did inside her heat.

After some good tensed thrusts, Hermione broke the kiss gasping and moaning louder. She put one of her legs around his waist, the other opening as much as she could manage. Harry gripped her risen hip so he could keep her in place, she wrapped one arm around his neck, the other beneath his arm so she could caress his back as he started thrusting faster and faster inside her, loving the sight of her, the taste of her, the sounds she made only for him, because of him.

Harry felt Hermione clutching around him hard, he was so close too. He crashed his mouth on hers again as Hermione started climaxing, moaning against his mouth. It was too much for Harry, some more powerful thrusts and they broke their kiss again, screaming each other's names in pure ecstasy and love. After those glorious moments, Harry collapsed on top of Hermione, spent and exhausted. She kept one hand caressing his hair.

'I can get used to this kind of therapy, Healer Potter,' Harry said some moments after, as he found the strength to talk. Hermione chuckled, but then placed her hands on the sides of his face, so he could look at her face. Harry obliged to her touch and looked at her.

'This is the first time you called me Potter,' Hermione said seriously. Harry smiled at her— still flushed by lovemaking face, she was part not only of his life but his self as well, she worth to have his name.

'I hope you like it, because I want my wife having my name,' Harry said still smiling. It was too soon to plan, but never better a time to dream.

'I love it, not the name part but the wife one.' Hermione said smiling; he moved off of her and took her with him so she was half resting on his chest, her arm lazily wrapped around his still covered torso. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

'We won't make the marriage soon, but I think it doesn't really matter. It's like we've been married for years.' Hermione said smiling and pecked Harry's chest.

'Years married with great sex… what else could I ask for?' Harry wondered playfully, and Hermione looked at him, amused as well.

'You want to talk about the nightmare?' Hermione asked as she looked at him. He shook his head, 'no.'

'It doesn't matter, it was just a nightmare. The proof that the nightmare was just that, is right here, settled in my arms.' Harry said and smiled, blowing a kiss from the small distance their faces were.

'We need to do some things you know,' Hermione said as she made her self more comfortable in his arms.

'Like?' Harry asked, a bit confused.

'Like: the painting colors for the house, the furniture, the small feast for us in your birthday. But first of all—the letter to Ron...' Hermione said, the last part nearly whispering.

Harry sighed, his birthday was in a week and they hadn't send their letter to their former (_is he former? _Harry absently wondered) best friend and they would make things official in seven days.

'We will in the morning, I think its better if he see your handwriting. I'm sure he will burn a letter with mine on the spot. As for the colors, I know; you want my opinion, I like green and Gryffindor colors. And for the furniture, you said you wanted to decorate the house so you can take money from our vaults and buy anything you think we need. Actually I was thinking of using Sirius' gold for that, so we can keep both of our money for the trainings and stuff.' Harry said. Hermione remained silent.

'Harry, Sirius' fortune is yours, I don't want to use-'

'Hermione, please,' he interrupted. 'I have enough money in my vault; people are adding more every day to both of us. Sirius left his gold to me so I can use it for something like that. I'm sure he would give it to us for our new house. I don't want you to spend all your money when we have enough, please.' Harry explained. He knew she was a proud person and wanted to afford the house's needs, but it wasn't necessary. Hermione didn't speak for some moments.

'Please, Mione,' Harry said quietly.

'Fine, but you'll come with me for the furniture.' Hermione said and Harry groaned, she bit his chest playfully.

'Fine, little minx…' he said as he moved closer and gave her a kiss, showing how many billions of galleons she was worth for.

**---------**

'I can't believe this…' Harry's voice trailed off. He stared at the piece of parchment—which was basically blank—and then at Hermione, who was currently behind Harry.

They had finished their breakfast long ago and for the last thirty minutes were above the letter they would send to Ron. The only thing written on the parchment was _"Dear Ron." _

Harry had written many letters to Ron during the years in Hogwarts in the summers. But now, he wasn't sure of what to say. He wasn't actually sure if he wanted to send that bloody letter, but Hermione was right, if they wanted to have him back in any way they had to try.

'OK, look, we'll just explain to him,' Hermione said and picked the quill on her hand, letting the beautiful eagle feather caress her chin. Harry looked at her. She had been trying to figure out what to write to him for the last few days, and that's why they hadn't sent the letter yet.

Hermione looked at Harry again and then started writing fast. Harry looked what she was writing. Her handwriting, even though complicated and unique, was easy for someone to read.

_Dear Ron_

_We know__ you are angry with us. We understand that, but we, too, are suffering while we're away from you. We have been friends for almost eight years. Please don't let our friendship die because things have changed. We all survived a war and we know how hard is to collect our lives back again. It would be easier if we were together, the three of us, as always._

_Please give us a chan__ce to explain to you how things have happened, and how much we love each other. We know it hurts, but it cannot be changed. You knew we were in love with each other even before Harry and I realized it. _

_We know we have hurt Ginny as well__, but she needs to know that we've changed, and that the war has affected us all. She knows things with Harry wouldn't last like they did back in our sixth year. _

_Please give us a chanc__e, for our friendship's sake. We will be waiting for you anytime if you want to come in Grimmauld. We'll have a small celebration of Harry's birthday on the 31__st__. We will be waiting all your brothers, Ginny your parents and of course you, our best friend. _

_All our love_

_Harry and Hermione _

'What you think?' Hermione asked, concerned. Harry smiled at her; the letter was honest and true, like they wanted to be with Ron.

'I think it's just fine. Well done, Mione.' Harry said smiling and pecked her cheek. He stood and brought a sleepy Mione out. The owl stretched her foot and Hermione banded the letter around it.

'To the Burrow, Mione, and come back.' Harry said as the white snow owl left from the open widow of the kitchen.

'I hope Ron won't kill Mione,' Harry said and looked at Hermione, she chuckled sadly and he responded.

'And now…' Hermione said, changing the subject and the mood, she moved closer to him and gripped him from his collar, pulling him for a kiss. Harry grinned surprised against her lips and raised and put her on the tabletop hugging her.

'And now what...?' Harry asked as he started kissing and sucking her neck.

'We'll go shopping. Colors and a first look for furniture, for the house. We need things for the party as well.' Hermione said and Harry groaned frustrated but didn't let her neck, hoping things would turn better for him.

'No! Master Harry, Mistress Hermioni. Not on the table! Kreacher has to protect the house, his Masters have to respect the furniture they eat on!' Kreacher ran close to them form nowhere. Harry pulled away from Hermione and looked at the blushing young woman for answers.

'He is the house elf of the home, so he has the right to stop his masters by doing something bad or – improper to the building or the furniture... that's why he was acting so badly when we were cleaning the house years ago.' Hermione answered his unspoken question. He looked at her with a puzzled look. She knew too many things about elves and their elf knew too many about his duties.

'I have re-searched about them when I was having my S.P.E.W., it's good to have someone in here setting some rules.' Hermione said, faking cheeriness, Harry was sure. Yeah, more rules that he needed, eighteen years living in rules…

'Right, err, sorry Kreacher,' Harry said disappointed.

'No problem, master, no problem. That's why Kreacher is here.' The elf said and made a bow.

'Come on, we have to go shopping in Muggle London,' Hermione said and took his hand, taking him out of the kitchen and into their bedroom to get ready.

They got ready in an hour and left from Grimmauld Place. They walked around muggle London the entire morning, searching, looking for furniture and having fun just the two of them. In muggle London there was no Chosen and no Savor… just Harry and Hermione, a young couple.

They took their lunch in a quick take out restaurant in noon and kept moving around the city. At the end they decided about the furniture of their living room, office and dinning room. They kept the addresses of the stores and apparated in Diagon Alley as they decided to use magical painting for the house. They moved to the new magical supermarket and found special paintings that didn't fade over time.

They chose soft red and yellow tones for their living and dining rooms, wanting them to be like Gryffindor's common room in a way. They chose a calming green for the office of the house and soft blue, red, yellow and purple for the bedrooms. They kept moving around Diagon Alley until late afternoon. They finally ended up in the Cauldron, both exhausted yet happy from their long walk.

People had been greeting them over and over again for the past few hours while in Diagon, but Harry didn't feel that uncomfortable this time. The Alley had much more people around. The world is getting back on track… Hermione looked at him and squeezed his hand lightly, pulling him out of his thoughts.

'What is it?' She asked softly. He smiled at her.

'Nothing, just thinking people are getting back to normal,' he said and took another sip of his butterbeer. Hermione looked around, calmed and smiling.

'True… everyone deserves some peace, specially the young, handsome man in front of me.' She said smiling and leaned and kissed him on the cheek. Harry felt the familiar sense of roses fill his lungs.

'You like roses,' Harry said on a matter-of-factly tone.

'Yep,' she said smiling and took a sip from her butterbeer.

'Why? I mean, I'm just wondering,' Harry said smiling. He always felt comfortable talking about casual things with Hermione.

'I like them because they are beautiful yet a bit dangerous if you are not careful with them but very sensitive, their petals are so fragile, but the rest is dangerous.' Hermione said smiling. Harry looked at her for a moment, she was like a rose, dangerous when someone is not right towards her, yet sensitive with people she loves and be loved. He smiled at the thought of Hermione as a rose.

'What is your favorite flower?' Hermione asked, Harry smiled.

'Roses,' he answered. She looked at him for a moment.

'Why?'

'Because you like them and because you _are_ like them.' Harry answered and Hermione smiled sweetly at him.

_Since when __have I become this romantic?_ He wondered, but didn't care to answer as Hermione leaned closer and gave him another kiss, on his lips this time.

'We need to send Mione to Hagrid, McGonagall, Luna, Kingsley, Neville and Andromeda; we should send one more letter to the Burrow, if Ron destroyed the one we send him then the rest won't know about the gathering. Your parents already know, so everyone will be there.' Harry said some minutes after in comfortable silence. He wasn't sure if the Weasleys would come. He wanted to but he knew at least would probably not attend the small party.

'I hope they will come, Harry,' Hermione murmured, as if was reading his thoughts.

--

The rest of the week was silent enough. Ron hadn't visited them as they asked him to do in the letter… Harry and Hermione spent their time in Grimmauld, planning things about their house, hoping to see Ron and Ginny in the party and deciding what furniture to buy. The Prophet was way too bushy with the first trials of the Death Eaters to write things about them…yet.

**THE FIRST DEATH EATERS READY FOR THEIR TRIAL**

_Narcissa Black, Draco and __Lucius Malfoy, Dolohov, Yaxley and R. Lestrange will be the first to be judged._

_As the Prophet has already revealed__, those six were in You-Know-Who's inner circle. The trials will happen in time of six days, one day for each of them. Narcissa Black has asked to be judged with her son Draco, however, and as sources are saying her request will be accepted. _

Hermione read a day before Harry's birthday as she cooked their breakfast. Harry was banding his and Hermione's birthday present for Neville to Mione's foot. The last days they had informed everyone for the gathering the next day.

'Doest is say when the trials will be?' Harry asked as he took the owl close to the window and opened it. The bird flew away.

Hermione flipped the pages and nodded. 'Yes, it will start at 2nd of August and will be over until 8th or 7th. Why?' Hermione asked but before Harry could answer he saw an owl coming closer and closer until the bird flew in the kitchen and stood on the table. Hermione looked surprised at the strange bird; she took the letter from its foot and opened the envelope. Harry approached her as the owl left.

'I can't believe this!' Hermione exclaimed. 'Kingsley wants us to attend the trials, all of them!' she said looking at Harry now.

'That's why I asked when the trials are planned to happen.' Harry said. He was afraid that would happen. He was the one who killed Voldemort and he knew that would come. He had been present in many of those Death Eaters' crimes, Hermione as well so the Ministry wanted them there, as many others Harry was sure.

'We'll go, they want us there because they have fought against us; and I'm sure Narcissa will try to take all the blame on her shoulders so she can save Draco.' Harry said.

_This soul is no__t that damaged yet. _Harry remembered Dumbledore's voice from Snape's pensive.

'Very well then, but I wish I could be away from all of them.' Hermione said quietly. Harry sat on the chair next to Hermione.

'This will be the last time, I'm sure,' Harry said and hugged her, kissing the top of her head.

The next day was noisy from early morning even if only Harry, Hermione and Kreacher were in the house. Kreacher has as Harry called it a tidiness crisis and cleaned everything around the house. Hermione was anxious about everything and Harry was asleep until noon, but Hermione didn't want to wake him up, partly because he needed sleep and the nightmares didn't let him and partly because she wanted to set the party of her own.

Harry opened his eyes and looked around; Hermione was looking out of the window. She turned to look at him, even if he hadn't made a single noise and smiled. She rushed close to the bed and sat next to him at first and then gave him a long, deep, birthday kiss.

'Happy Birthday, Harry,' she said smiling as the heated kiss was over.

'Happy Birthday to me,' Harry grinned and kissed her again.

'It's almost lunch time, sleepy boy,' Hermione said smiling, her hands on his messy hair as his was on her bushy. He rolled over so she was on her back.

'I prefer to eat you,' Harry grinned and Hermione giggled, something she only did in front of her lover, Harry.

'Nope, not right now, birthday boy. First come down to rip open the tons of gifts Kreacher has found for you out of the house from fans. Then, we'll take a quick lunch, because in a few hours people will start arriving.' Hermione said as Harry started nibbling her neck.

'Come on, Mione, just a bite from you…' Harry said and bit her neck, not too hard but firmly enough to live a small bruise there.

'Harry James…' Hermione started, breathless.

'Hermione Jane…' Harry went on, his mouth against her neck.

'Oh-fine, a bite won't hurt us…' she giggled as he started his way down her body.

Hours after; both Harry and Hermione were sitting on the living room's couch. The house was clean and lightened by every lamp around the rooms. Kreacher was putting the last bottles of firewhisky and butterbeer on a table so the guests could serve their selves.

Harry was looking at Hermione: she was dressed in a beautiful purple dress Harry hadn't seen before, and she had her hair straitened with some blonde temporary highlights ("It's only for today," she explained). Harry smiled at her, she was so beautiful.

The doorbell rang and Kingsley, Minerva and Hagrid showed up. Kreacher took them to the living room and Harry and Hermione greeted them warmly. Harry received his presents. Hermione couldn't wait, so she gave him her present, a pensive. Harry looked at her surprised, a pensive was so rare and Hermione had found one for him.

'So you can watch your memories of our beautiful life from now on,' Hermione said softly and Harry gripped and kissed her on the mouth as not many people were there yet.

A book about Aurors and what they need to know was the gift Harry received from his previous Professor, Minerva. He'd gotten a kit for certain care for his wand from Kingsley and a special case for his wand made by dragon's horns from Hagrid.

Hermione left for her parents' house and returned some moments later with them by her side. The two muggles greeted Harry warmly like Molly and Arthur would do and gave him their gifts. A large bag with candies without sugar and a book about offensive spells. Harry took the second gift, surprised. Amele smiled at him.

'Minny helped us chose it for you.' The older Granger said smiling; Harry beamed at Hermione and gave her a kiss on her cheek, not wanting to be too excited around his—future-in-laws.

Luna arrived without Seamus, Neville and his grandmother, Andromeda with Teddy; no Weasley had showed up until then. Harry was happy watching all his friends close to him. But he wished Ron would be there as well, and the rest of the Weasleys, even Ginny after her fight with Hermione. He also wanted to have Remus and Tonks, hugging their child and smiling at him, Teddy's godfather. He wanted to have Sirius there as well, the war was over and Sirius wasn't there to celebrate his godson's first free birthday.

'Aren't you happy?' Hermione's voice brought him back to reality. The party around him going on better than he'd imagined it to be, and it was certainly nice, thought he.

Minerva was dancing with Kingsley, Hagrid was dancing alone, Amele and Alexander were dancing together and Luna was having little Teddy in her arms and was moving her form in the rhythm of the music.

'Of course I'm happy,' Harry said smiling. He knew his face had darkened and Hermione had noticed him. Before Hermione could ask again or make sure the doorbell rang again and both Harry and Hermione rushed to the door, hoping Ron was out of the old front door. Harry opened the door and saw several redheads, but not the one he wanted to see.

Arthur, George, Charlie, Percy, Bill and –the only non redhead- Fluer were looking at him and Hermione smiling, each with a present in their hands. Hermione smiled brightly at them, and the young couple made space for the six people to come in. Ginny, Molly and of course Ron, were nowhere to be found.

'Happy Birthday, Harry,' the Weasleys exclaimed and hugged him one by one. Arthur was the last one.

'Happy Birthday, son, well Gin, Molly and Ron—couldn't come with-'

'It's OK Mr. Weasley, I understand their reasons…' Harry said sadly, Arthur smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

'I think Ron will find a way, I can assure you he read the letter you sent him. And its Arthur, for both you and Hermione,' Arthur said as he smiled warmly at both Harry and Hermione. Harry hugged Arthur again.

'Thank you for everything- Arthur,' Harry said feeling so grateful for the man in front of him. The Burrow had been his house for years, the Weasleys were brothers for him and Arthur and Molly were the only parent figures he ever met. And yet, he felt guilty in a way; he had hurt Arthur's littlest children and because of the war about him another was dead. But Arthur was there, with many people from his family.

'No problem, Harry, you know you are part of the family. You also know the Weasley family always faces the problems together.' Arthur said smiling and Harry nodded smiling.

The party went on very well by then, the living room was now full of people, the dinning room as well. Music was playing and Harry was close to the drinks with Hermione next to him, both smiling and beaming at the people around them. A large pile of presents was on a table in a corner of the room. Harry spotted George sitting alone on a chair watching at Bill and Fluer talking as the kept dancing a fast song. He left Hermione's side kissing her on the cheek and approached the only twin Weasley. George smiled at Harry as he approached him and sat next to him.

'Hey you, birthday boy,' George said smiling, still his eyes were sad, bags under them making him look older than he really was.

'Hey you George,' Harry said smiling as much as he could.

_It__ feels strange to know that only George was there, that Fred wasn't trying to make Neville eat some crazy joke candy or stuff. _

'I sent the letter as you know, I just wanted you to be fine again, I mean I know you and Hermione are together and Ron has some feelings about him but—' George stooped for a second. 'Life is too short and Ron has to understand that...' he added and sipped from his overload glass of firewhisky. Harry looked at him, Fred's death had changed George a lot and Harry wasn't sure if it was on a good way, the wound was still open in the redhead's soul but Harry knew George was strong so he could move on… eventually.

'Thanks for trying anyway,' Harry said smiling. George smiled as well.

'No problem, mate. It was worth it,' George said and Harry felt awkward listening a Weasley calling him mate when that Weasley wasn't Ron. Harry looked at the dance floor and saw Hermione dancing to a slower song with Charlie. Harry felt just a hint of anger but ignored it.

'You know; mom will be grandma soon,' George said smiling brighten than before. Harry looked at him and at Fleur and Bill.

'Really?' he asked smiling. George nodded.

'They told us today at lunch, mom started already preparing things like the baby will be delivered tomorrow.' George said and sipped from his drink.

'George, how are Ron and Ginny?' Harry asked, concerned about the answer. George looked at him.

'I have to inform you that they are fine. I don't know what you learn from here, but Luna broke up with Seamus because as she said he was "too logically banded to reality's lies" and since then she is visiting the Burrow many times seeing both Ginny and Ron.' George said and Harry looked at him for some good moments. Luna was visiting the Burrow and was close to both Ginny and Ron, which meant Ron could eventually "forgive" him and Hermione.

Harry left George in his sit some minutes after as the song was over and took Hermione from her father for a slower song. Hermione smiled and hugged him, her arms around his neck as his were around the small of her back and waist. Only them and Fluer with Bill and Hermione's parents were dancing, the rest were staring at them or talking to each other.

As the song finished, Hermione took of Harry's hand and nodded to Kreacher. The elf made a bow and brought a large chocolate torte with two candles on it on the shape of number, "18." The elf put the large torte on the table of the kitchen on the head of it and everyone moved closer. Harry stood in front of the table and Hermione stood next to him. Everyone started singing and George pulled out of his robes a box and lit a small fire on it. As the song went on Harry thought of the wish he would make.

_I wish Ron would be here…_

He blew the lights and the box in George's hands exploded and many small fireworks started lighting above everyone's heads. Everyone started clapping and hugging Harry. Hermione hugged and kissed him on the cheek, but Harry moved his face and found her lips. The people didn't know about them, and they gasped and then Harry looked at Hermione and rose his glass. Everyone looked at him.

'I want to thank you, all of you. You all are here and I want to thank you so much for everything you have done. Today Hermione and I want to announce- our- our engagement. We've been together for the last seven years as friends and as a couple for the last few weeks, and I know Hermione is what I always wanted. We'll live together in my parents' re-made house and you are welcomed, not just as friends, but as part of our small family.' Harry said. Hermione rose her glass as well.

'To Harry, Happy Birthday,' Hermione said, still blushing. Everyone around the table repeated the toast and drank for Harry.

Then someone entered the room. Harry couldn't see who he was because of the people in front of him, but everyone gasped and waited. Harry made some steps to the room's door and saw Ron with Kreacher next to him.

'The redhead boy knocked and I opened the door, did I do well, Master?' Kreacher asked.

Harry and Ron kept looking at each other. None was talking. Hermione moved closer to Harry.

'Uhm, can we be alone for awhile please?' Hermione asked and a storm of "yes," "sure," and "of course" followed. Everyone rushed out of the kitchen. Some fireworks were still lighting above the trio's head.

'I thought about it very much,' Ron started, and Harry and Hermione looked at each other. 'I lost Fred and then you, and I released that- I prefer to be your friend and be a little left out than to be your enemy and haven't you at all.' Ron said and Harry's chest felt relieved Hermione looked relieved and happy as he did.

'But I will need time; I know you two won't return in Hogwarts so I think this year will be good for all of us to be a bit away of each other. Mom wants me in Hogwarts so…' Ron said and Hermione stormed in his hug, Ron hugged Hermione and closed his eyes. Harry didn't feel jealousy or lonely this time. The girl in Ron's hands was his woman, the woman who made love to the same morning. Hermione moved away from Ron and stood next to Harry again.

The two young men looked at each other again. Hermione looked at both of them as well.

'I'm sorry for hurting you, mate,' both Harry and Ron said at the same time. Ron made a couple of steps closer to Harry and Hermione and the two men hugged each other (in a manly way, of course), patting their backs. Hermione let a sob overtake her and both men looked at her.

'We may need time to be like before but I'm sure we can make it.' Hermione said Harry hugged her to calm her. Ron looked at them with a ghost of a smile on his face. Hermione looked at Ron again ready to ask something.

'Ginny needs much more time, her pride is more wounded than mine, adding her illusions about being Mrs. Potter…she needs time.' Ron said and both Harry and Hermione nodded. 'And mom is a bit—disappointed so- she will be fine soon.' He said and the couple nodded again. Harry knew both the two female Weasleys were imagining him to marry the youngest Weasley, but Harry wanted to follow his path and not being the object of other people's dreams.

It was _his_ life, after all.


	13. Judge and Move on

_**OK here is another chapter :) thanks very much for the reviews, please review again :) I wasn't sure about this chapter but i wanted to post it so i could clear some things. I decided what i will do after this story and i will tell you in the next chapters, the sure is i'm not stopping so don't worry :) We are very close to the end so please!!! read and review :)**_

**_Thanks my dear friend and beta SwishandFlick31 for her help :)_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 13 Judge and Move on**_

Harry and Hermione were ready to floo to the Ministry. All of the Weasleys, Neville, Luna and many other people who fought in Hogwarts' Battle or faced the Death Eaters would be in the trials as well. Today, the first trial was Dolohov's. Hermione was uncomfortable throughout the whole morning. Harry knew she didn't want to see him again and he didn't blame her. Kingsley would wait for them as he had informed them the day before. Harry took some floo powder in his hand and threw it in the fireplace. Harry stepped inside first and took Hermione's hand and brought her next to him.

'Ministry of Magic!' Harry called loudly and immediately felt the familiar feel of the floo travel.

In the next moments, he was in the Ministry's atrium. Many wizards were walking around in random directions. Many stopped and looked at them, surprised. They noticed Harry and Hermione came hand in hand. Some people approached them, but before the crowd became too large, Kingsley showed up and approached the young couple.

'Good Morning,' he said tiredly. The couple responded.

'We have to hurry; the trial will start any minute.' Kingsley said and the three started for the elevators.

Minutes after, they were in front of the door Harry and Hermione had entered under the polyjuice potion a year ago. Harry looked at the simple black door next to them. The Department of Mysteries, the place Sirius died. Hermione's hand squeezed his, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Hermione smiled at him as Kingsley opened the door and they stepped inside. A man close to them announced their arrival. All the Weasleys, Neville and his grandmother, Luna and other people Harry and Hermione knew were there as well. Ron waved at them; he had kept two empty chairs for Harry and Hermione. Ginny sat with her mother at the end of the line all the Weasleys made. Ron was at the other end waiting for both Harry and Hermione. They rushed close to him as Kingsley took his seat, ready to start the trial. Many people welcomed Harry and Hermione as they took their seats.

The trial started with four people bringing Dolohov in the chair with the chains. As Kingsley had decided, Dementors would no longer guard Azkaban. That of course made the prison a common one, but as Kingsley had said to a speech of his:

"The true prison is inside us."

Dolohov sat on the chair after cursing everyone and the chains enveloped him. Kingsley started to announce the Death Eater's crimes from the day he had joined Voldemort's army. After some good minutes of announcing Dolohov's crimes, including Hermione's both attacks and Remus' death, Kingsley stopped and asked him if he objected any of his crimes.

'No, and I'm proud of everything I did!! I only wish I could kill Potter's Mudblood and Potter himself!!" Dolohov blurted and everyone started screaming at him. Harry felt his blood boiling, and Hermione gripped his hand. Ron was already on his feet, screaming like the most of the Weasleys.

'Harry, please, we are here. That's what matters,' Hermione said half-calmed, half- irritated.

Harry nodded as Kingsley asked of everyone to stop. The trial kept going for two straight hours. Many people witnessed what they have seen Dolohov doing. Harry, Hermione and Neville witnessed his attack to Hermione three years ago. The trial finished with Dolohov's condemnation being prisoner in Azkaban lifelong.

The next few trials kept Harry's and Hermione's mornings busy. The fifth day, Harry and Hermione would attend to Lucius' trial. They entered the room they had used to be the last days and sat between Ron and Neville this time, for the last days both Mrs. Weasley and Ginny didn't talk to Harry or Hermione and left right after the trials even when the rest of their family was left behind so they could talk with the Order's members or other people.

Kingsley finished the crimes the Death Eater had done and asked if he had to add or object to something. The Death Eater shook his head negatively, like for the rest there was none to be pro him or to witness something so the trial finished soon with Lucius being in Azkaban like the rest for life.

The _Prophet _watched the trails every day and, of course, didn't lose the change of taking Harry's and Hermione's pictures being together. The last day of the trials would be for Narcissa and Draco. Harry would witness about them as he did for the rest, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to admit that Narcissa had saved him when Voldemort had attacked to him with the Avada.

He hadn't talked about what happened in the forest to anyone yet, not even Hermione. He had actually didn't feel the need to talk about that night in the forest, because he was now happy next to Hermione. But now, he had to choose between telling the truth and helping the woman he saved him and took care of Teddy when he was away or felling silent and dooming her for her actions as Death Eater.

He couldn't take this decision of his own so he decided to talk to Hermione that morning. They were taking breakfast when Harry started telling her what had happened that night.

After good twenty minutes of telling her everything with every detail, including his "dream" with Dumbledore in King' Cross Hermione's eyes were full of tears, as Harry's were. He hadn't imagined he would be hurt for telling her what happened. After five more minutes of collecting themselves, Harry asked her what she thought he should do.

'Well, she did it so you could save everyone and you wouldn't be alive if she hadn't lied so I think you should help her, Harry. Lucius is already in Azkaban and she is already a traitor to the rest Death Eaters. I think she deserves a second chance, as for her son—I don't know what's better.' Hermione said and Harry nodded. She was right. If Narcissa hadn't saved him then he wouldn't be alive now…

They arrived in the Ministry and headed for the room the trial would happen when they entered it; everyone was already there, they both sat close to the Weasleys as they always did and waited. People brought Narcissa and Draco and put them in the chairs with the chains Harry had first saw in Dumbledore's pensive back in fourth year.

Kingsley only needed a few minutes to announce every crime of Draco's and his mother's. As he was finished, he asked the two Death Eaters if they had to object to something. Narcissa nodded yes.

'I wanted to leave the Death Eaters as soon as the Dark Lord was back. I knew the new war was coming, and I knew the Dark Lord wouldn't win this time so I wanted to leave. But I couldn't. My ex husband forced me to stay with him. He forced my son to be part of all this. Please, believe me! I didn't want to be a Death Eater, but my sister, Bellatrix escaped and if I was taking Draco and ran away they would kill us both. I had no choice! I saved Harry Potter! I saved him when the Dark Lord attacked him. I did—' she started crying hard and everyone looked at Harry.

'Is it true, Mr. Potter?' people started asking, ready to write in their notebooks. Hermione squeezed Harry's hand and he stood up sighing.

'It's true. I faced Tom Riddle in the Forbidden Forest and he attacked me with the _Avada_ _Kedavra._ I can't say much of how I survived, because partly I don't want to, but it's true. Narcissa Black saved me, and if it wasn't her, I would be dead for sure.' Harry said and everyone started whispering and murmuring things around the large room.

Harry sat down and Hermione smiled at him, rubbing his arm. He looked at Narcissa and Draco and received a grateful smile from her and a nod from Draco. Harry nodded back to them and waited.

Narcissa went on. "I told you! I told you I saved him, not because I wanted to save my life! I swear, I don't care if I will be punished but please, my son did nothing wrong. I told Severus Snape to kill Albus Dumbledore with the unbreakable vow because the Dark Lord had compelled my son to do it. He knew Draco couldn't do it, and he wanted to punish my husband because he had lost his chance to take the Prophesy from the Department of Mysteries!' Narcissa said aloud and everyone started talking loudly about all the revelations. Harry hid his face in his palms. All of the secrets he hid from the Ministry, the Prophesy, _everything,_ was now out in the open. What would they say? He sighed… It was in the open…

Harry stood up and looked around; everyone fell silent, looking at him. He couldn't let Severus' memory like that. He started saying what had happened in the Department of Mysteries three years ago, then he said what he saw in the astronomy tower, not mentioning why he and Dumbledore were there. He went on; saying that Draco didn't attack Dumbledore, but Severus Snape did. He then tried to explain that Snape had planned all that with Dumbledore so he wasn't a true Death Eater.

Everyone kept talking and talking, Kingsley shouted and everyone stopped. 'Mr. Potter's telling the truth. We have a deposal here of Albus Dumbledore's portrait from Hogwarts school and the former headmaster is confirming Mr. Potter's and Ms. Black's words. He is not revealing what exactly had happen or why Mr. Potter was away the last months with Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley, but we are not here for that." He then turned to the two Death Eaters. 'Narcissa Black says the truth.' Kinsley said and everyone started talking again. The people were judging her and Draco started talking to each other and writing things in their notebooks.

'Great, now everyone will want to know what happened with everything,' Harry said to Hermione as he sat down irritated. Hermione rubbed his arm.

'Well, we can't keep it a secret for long, sweetheart… Luna could help with that,' Hermione said and Harry looked at her.

The _Quibbler_ had treated him very well the last he had gave an interview, so why not? He could give a short interview as Kingsley had been asking him to for the last months and everyone could learn the truth. He had nothing to hide. For the last years, he had been the crazy traitor, or the one who ran away from the _Prophet_. It was probably time to explain everything and move on.

After thirty minutes of waiting, Kingsley stood up and announced Draco's stay in Azkaban for six months and Narcissa's for four years. The two didn't object to the judgement so the trial finished.

As everyone started exiting the room, Luna ran close to Harry and Hermione, smiling.

'Hello, Harry, Hermione!' Luna smiled at them.

The three entered the corridor and moved close to the door of the Department of Mysteries. Ron approached them as well. 'Harry, I would be very happy if you gave an interview to my dad's magazine so you can explain everything had happened the last months in your life. What do you think?' Luna asked smiling, her big blue eyes looking at Ron for a moment and then back at Harry and Hermione.

Harry sighted and nodded. 'OK Luna, but I want Hermione to make the questions and I will answer, if you are OK with that. I can't reveal everything and I don't want to.' Harry said and Hermione looked at him, surprised.

'OK, no problem. Do you think we can have the interview before September's issue comes out?' Luna asked him smiling. Harry nodded.

'Yes, Hermione and I are moving in our new house in a week so yes, we can do it there,' Harry said and Luna smiled at him widely.

'Great,' she exclaimed happily. 'Would you like my help to move?' she asked smiling and Hermione nodded.

'It would be great Luna, we need help. Ron, George, Arthur, Bill and Percy will help us as well, could you please ask Neville if he can help us as well?' Hermione asked and Luna nodded and left to find Neville.

--

The next days; Harry and Hermione had go shopping again and chose everything they needed for the house. They bought wonderful furniture for their bedroom, the rest bedrooms and the office. They decided about their dining room's furniture. They bought many things to decorate their house as well. Harry was sure the house would be the most beautiful and cosy house he could ever ask for.

Two days later, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and the rest of the male Weasleys (except Charlie who had returned in Romania) were in front of the new house in Godric's Hollow. The house was exactly as Harry and Hermione had asked for. It was double-decker with beautiful windows. Hermione hugged Harry tightly and he returned the hug. The house was beautiful and it was his. His and Hermione's, he corrected himself, _their house_. They would start their life here.

'It's beautiful, very beautiful,' Harry said and Hermione nodded her head. She pulled away a bit and smiled at him.

'Our house,' Hermione said softly, tears collecting in her eyes.

'Our house,' Harry confirmed smiling and kissed her nose softly. Ron cleared his throat and the couple looked around, all their friends were blushing.

'Come on kids, we have to paint the rooms first. What time will the furniture be here, Harry?' Arthur asked Harry.

'In a few hours, actually,' Harry answered. 'We can start painting with our wands and the Muggles will bring the furniture.' Harry responded and they all moved to the door. Kingsley had given them the keys, so Harry opened the door and moved inside as he took Hermione's hands. They looked around the house. It was very beautiful as well, the living room at their right was large but cosy with a large fireplace; it was connected with the dining room and a counter was separating it from the kitchen.

At their left –like before- there was the office, the main bathroom was next to it, in front of the there were stairs leading upstairs. The team became smaller teams and Hermione said which colour will be in every room. Harry and Hermione painted their bedroom with their wands. Then with Luna, Neville and George the other three bedrooms, Percy, Bill and Ron the office and in other small teams, they finished the kitchen and the living and dining rooms by noon.

All of the rooms' furniture arrived and everyone moved the furniture by magic as soon as the Muggles had left. Bookshelves, a desk, a large couch and a desk chair filled the office. A large four-poster, kingside bed, an armchair, two bedside tables and a large mirror made Harry's and Hermione's bedroom. Another bed, bedside tables and a mirror filled the other bedroom.

They left the one bedroom empty and they used the other one for the next years as bunker. Two couches, a coffee table, armchairs, a large furniture for the television and the rest of the electric devices, lamps and pillows filled the living room and a large table of ebony – like the rest of the wooded furniture of their house- and matched chairs made the dinning room the perfect room for a young couple's meals with friends and family.

Five hours after moving and deciding how exactly all the furniture should be in every room, all of them were laid on the armchairs, couches and floor of the living room.

'The muggle electric devices will be here tomorrow.' Hermione informed everyone and Arthur's eyes light up.

'Blimey! You owe me Harry, when I will have my house, you two will move all the furniture and bring me coffee as I will be watching if you do everything fine,' Ron said, 'I'm starving.' He added. The house was already connected with the floo network as Kingsley had said in his letter, so everyone apparated in Grimmauld. Kreacher had made dinner for everyone so all of them sat around the table and started eating like there was no tomorrow. Kingsley flooed some minutes later with letters in his hands.

'Hello everyone,' greeted Kingsley. 'Harry, Hermione, here are the letters from your academies.' Kingsley said smiling as Hermione stood first and took the letters, gave the one to Harry and opened hers.

'Thank you Kingsley,' Harry said smiling as he opened his letter and started reading it. He wouldn't need many things for the academy as he released. Hermione smiled widely.

'I have all the books I need,' Hermione said smiling. 'And I have read them all,' she added and Harry looked at Ron, rolling his eyes.

'Lucky you, I have to finish Hogwarts and then be a Quidditch player… I don't understand that!' Ron complained and Percy looked angrily at him.

'Is everything alright with the house?' Kingsley asked and both Harry and Hermione smiled and nodded.

Everyone left after two good hours of talking and listening to the Wireless. Harry and Hermione even exhausted they went to their bedroom and gathered everything they wanted to take with them to their new house: pictures, clothes and other objects including everything they had found in Godric's Hollow and the old house.

Kreacher showed up and asked if they would need something. Harry was with his back to Kreacher as he was gathering his clothes from the dresser. Hermione gasped and Harry looked at her looking at the elf. Kreacher was crying silently holding his head as if he were grieving.

'Kreacher, what's wrong?' Harry asked as he kneeled in front of the elf. Hermione went on her knees as well.

'You are- leaving- Kreacher alone. Please- please- master, - Kreacher wants- to be with his masters- Kreacher doesn't want to be- alone in- his house- Kreacher punished himself for that- but- he doesn't want – to be alone again.' The elf said between sobs, as he moved a big cut was visible on his head. Hermione hesitated but touched the little elf, the last time she hugged him, Kreacher had started screaming but this time the elf didn't move.

'Kreacher, you are tied with this house but you can spend all of your time with us in our new house and return here only to sleep. You can live with us, but we can't change your nature. You can be with us and return here only from some hours every night; you can have your own room if you want to. And don't punish your self again, that's an order.' Hermione said softly at the little elf and Kreacher looked at her. The elf threw itself in Hermione's hug and she returned the hug, surprised. Harry smiled at Hermione proudly.

'Not an entire room Mistress Hermioni, only a cupboard is enough for Kreacher.' The elf said still in Hermione's hug.

The next day Harry, Hermione and Kreacher were moving their last things in the new house, Kreacher was taking most things and apparated between the houses. At last Harry and Hermione took the boxes with everything they had found in Harry's parents' house and left for Godric's Hollow. They cleaned the house for a while and some hours after the electric devices arrived as well. Television, telephone, computer, a muggle music player, fridge and many other things were now in boxes.

They needed two hours to set everything on. After that they both lay in their new couch and turned the telly on so they could program the channels. The Wireless and the muggle music player were close to the television; all of them set on the furniture they had bought. There was a box wrapped as present, Hermione hadn't let Harry take it until now; she took it smiling and gave it to Harry. Harry looked at her surprised.

'I bought it when you were looking for the VHS player.' Hermione said smiling, 'I know you wanted one when you were younger and I think when Ron will be visiting you can play together,' she added smiling. Harry opened the gift; a new play station was inside the box. Harry looked, smiling at Hermione and hugged her. He always wanted to have one. Dudley always had one and never let him touch it. Another childish trauma was healing.

'Thank you baby. You think about everything, don't you?' Harry asked and Hermione kissed him.

'Baby?' she asked smiling.

'I like it, if it's not OK with you; I won't say-'

'I love it,'

'Great,' Harry said smiling.

'We have our house, can you believe it?' Hermione asked, still in his hug. Harry kissed her again.

'I'm trying, I swear, but I want to check something,' he said and Hermione looked at him.

'And what is that?' she asked and he grinned, standing up with her in his arms.

'I want to see how resistant our bed's mattress is.' Harry said and Hermione giggled.

'Harry! Since when have you become like that?' she asked and Harry hugged her tightly, apparating both of them to their brand-new bed.

'Since I fell in love for this perfect little witch,' Harry answered as he "attacked" her neck.


	14. Life is Changing

__

**_OK everyone :) here is the new chapter :) thank you for the reviews :) sorry it took me so long to update but i wanted to be sure about some things with it. i will announce to you what i'm planning to do after this story in the next chapter :) so please stay tuned :) for now... this chapter is about many things i wanted to explore before the end so please tell me what you think in a review :) you have spoiled me with so many so don't let me down now... :) _**

**_Give a shot to Aznballla21's first story "If I was the One" and support her please :)_**

**_THANKS MY LOVELY, DEAR, beta SWISHANDFLICK31!!!! woot WOOT lol for her precious help :)_**

_**

* * *

**_

A week after their move and a week before the start of their trainings, Harry and Hermione were waiting for Luna in their house for the interview. Hermione had made several questions with Harry the previous days and decided they wouldn't expose Severus Snape's personal reasons or Dumbledore's secrets about his past. Harry had decided to talk about the Horcruxes so people could release how evil he truly was.

Harry and Hermione were sitting on their living room with the television on. Harry was watching football (the muggle medial) as Hermione was re-checking the questions she had made for the interview. The doorbell rang and Kreacher opened the door. Harry and Hermione stood up as Luna and Ron entered the living room.

'Hello, welcome,' Harry greeted, surprised to see Ron with Luna. Luna smiled at them and greeted them by hugging Hermione and then Harry.

'Ron, what are you doing here?' Hermione asked, smiling as the four sat down.

Before Ron could answer, Kreacher brought tea and Harry filled four cups. Hermione took hers from Harry's hands, smiling at him in thanks, and turn to Ron again.

'Well, this is the first time we actually left the house, as an official couple,' Luna said and both Harry and Hermione choked their tea. Ron's ears became redder and Luna smiled, as if nothing had happened.

'Excuse me,' she said with her dreamy voice. 'I need to go to the toilet,' she added and stood and left the room. Harry looked amused at Ron as Hermione did.

'With Luna, of all people?' Harry asked, ready to laugh, but Ron was really serious.

'You believe it or not, she is a very good listener. And even if she is crazy, we're spending good time together. I like her,' Ron said and Harry smiled at his friend. He was right, Luna was a very good person, indeed.

Hermione smiled at him. 'We are very happy for you, Ron. You'll be together in Hogwarts so you'll have plenty of time…' Hermione said smiling and Ron looked at her.

'We started three days ago, but we haven't fought about a single thing. If it was you and me… Harry would probably help me hide your body…' Ron said smiling and Hermione stuck her tongue to him. Harry hugged Hermione.

'I would hide your body—as in, _you'd be dead!­—_ if you had touched her,' Harry said smiling and Ron stuck his tongue with his turn to both of them. Luna returned in the living room and sat next to Ron like before.

'You look very nice together; you know. Your children will be adorable.' Luna said and both Harry and Hermione blushed, Ron chuckled.

'Oh yes, and with the worst fate for their hair,' he said and Hermione griped a pillow and threw it at him. He gripped it, still laughing. Luna cleared her throat and everyone looked at her. She took the notes Hermione had on the table and gave them a look. Harry and Ron started watching the football match as the girls were deciding which questions should be added in the interview.

After good ten minutes, Luna had decided and Hermione agreed so Harry stopped watching the match and looked at the two girls. Ron kept watching.

'OK, Harry, it won't take long; I promise.' Luna said smiling and Harry nodded looking at Hermione who smiled at him encouraging.

'Harry, what exactly did you do to destroy You-know-who the a few months ago?' Luna asked first.

'Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasleys and I started our search for the Horcruxes of Tom Riddle. He'd made several so we searched, found and destroyed them.' Harry started and Luna looked surprised but not shocked.

'Can you tell us what kind of objects his Horcruxes were?' Luna asked and Harry nodded lightly.

'It was Riddle's family ring, his snake Nagini, Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem, Riddle's old diary, Slytherin's locket, the part in Riddle's body and—me,' Harry said and both Luna and Ron looked at him, shocked this time. Hermione had already learnt about that the morning Harry had explained her everything had happened in the forest.

'Can, can you explain that please?' Luna asked as she kept writing in her notebook.

'Riddle made me a Horcrux by accident the night he killed my parents because of my mother's sacrifice I survived and he lost his power, but the remaining part of his soul transferred itself inside me. Riddle used my blood for his rebirth when he trapped me after the end of the third task back in Triwizard and that helped me survive when he attacked me in the forbidden forest, with the Avada the night of the Hogwarts' Battle. He killed his own part of the soul and I survived again. Narcissa Black lied about my death, I pretend to be one of the dead, so they carried me back in Hogwarts and Riddle showed my dead body -as he thought- to everyone. I kept pretending to be among the dead until the right moment came in my opinion and the battle started.' Harry explained as simply as he could. He knew that would make him even more famous around the wizarding world, but this was the truth.

'How exactly you beat him? What was the difference between you two this time?' Luna asked and Harry looked at Hermione. She hadn't made the question too specific so he wasn't made to talk about the Hallows. On the other hand, many people had heard his and Voldemort's talk in Hogwarts so he hadn't to hide many things.

'The difference was he didn't have his Horcruxes anymore and I had a powerful wand, you see the story of the Deathly Hallows is true and I had the three of them when I faced Riddle. The invisibility cloak was my father's and I had it since years before, the ring, Riddle's Horcrux was a Hallow as well but he didn't know. And the Eldest Wand, or Death stick came in my hands after try of months, that's what my friends and I did the last months.' Harry answered and both Hermione and Ron smiled at him.

'Do you still have the Deathly Hallows? Are you still the Master of Death?' Luna asked and Harry knew that was her question, since Hermione frowned.

'No, I made sure the ring is well hidden far away, so it's the Wand, so this blooded circle can finally end here. I kept only the cloak because it was my father's and I wouldn't give it for anything in this world.' Harry answered.

"Except Ron and Hermione, who else helped you to fulfill your destiny? Is it true there was a prophecy for you and You-know-Who?' Luna asked.

"It's true yeah, but I realized what exactly that prophecy truly meant some weeks ago… You see I learnt about me being a Horcrux some hours before the battle in Hogwarts and I hadn't much time to react. I thought I'd die so I just left for the forest without telling anyone, except Neville Longbottom but not in detail. Many people helped me, many people died for the War in my name and I'm deeply sorry about those looses. I lost friends of mine. But I think the two most important to that was Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.' Harry answered and smiled at the memory of the two men even if the one made his life a torture for his six years in Hogwarts.

'Can you tell us how they helped you or why?' Luna asked.

'They both helped me because they had faith in me and because they knew about the prophecy years ago. I can't say how or why because their reasons were straightly personal and I don't think they would be happy having me saying everything, but I want people know that, without them, I wouldn't have last a day in this world after my parents' deaths. Severus Snape wasn't a Death Eater; he was a spy for the order of the Phoenix and helped both me and Dumbledore very much the last years.' Harry said and Luna smiled at him and kept writing.

Luna asked some more things abut their "visit" in Gringotts and they way the left from it with the Dragon. The interview didn't last more than thirty minutes and when Luna had done all her questions, Harry felt great clearing everything out. She looked at him and Hermione smiling.

'Can I add one more question please?' she asked and Harry nodded smiling.

'Can you tell me some things about your future?' she asked shyly and Harry nodded smiling. Hermione smiled at him with her turn.

'I will live in my parents' remade house with my girlfriend and female best friend Hermione Granger. I will start my training as Auror and she will do the same as Healer. We are planning on marrying in a few years.' Harry answered and Hermione lowered her upper body against his chest and Harry hugged her. Luna finished writing and checked all the notes she had. She smiled and thanked Harry for the interview.

'I hope people can finally take things easier because I don't think we'll be able to calm down with everyone after us.' Harry said as the four stood up and moved to the dinner table. Kreacher had started set the table and the girls helped him.

'Pffft, tell me about it! I have thousands of girls waiting for me and I'm sure I will be the hero back in school,' Ron said and Harry laughed. He would miss Hogwarts, and he would miss Hermione's lazy programs, but something was saying to him that she wouldn't let him free just because they would attend different trainings.

'I will miss both of you back in Hogwarts, and I will miss copying Hermione's homework for my exams. I'm not sure how I will make it without her help.' Ron said and Harry smiled. It was time for Ron to appreciate Hermione's work as student. As Harry moved to sat down on the table, Ron gripped his arm and Harry looked at him. 'Can we talk for a second? Without the girls?' Ron asked and Harry nodded, concerned.

They both moved in the office and Harry closed the door behind him. Ron approached the desk and looked at the pictures on it, him, Harry and Hermione in their first year, Harry's parents; waving. Hermione's parents in a muggle photo, smiling with Hermione no more than four years old in Amele's hands and one more of Harry and Hermione hugged in the front garden of the house, Harry had took this one some days before. Ron looked at Harry after some moments.

'Look mate, I understand why you two fell for each other. Well I was right about you, many were right: Skeeter, Chang, the entire community. I thought about it very much and I want both of you to be happy. And if that means you two will be together, then I accept that.' Ron said and Harry nodded his head, letting his mate to continue.

'I like Luna and started to realize how difficult it would be with Hermione. But Harry, I know I'm not the one who should talk but if you hurt her, I swear I will hex you to oblivion. You know I love Hermione with my life, I may be not _in love_ with her, but I do love her; even a bit late, but she is like my older sister and part of my life like you are. I know I have hurt you by leaving both of you, but as I told you, you will have to face me if you hurt her in any way.' Ron said and Harry nodded smiling.

'Ron, I know it hurt you to understand some things, but I swear Hermione and I didn't do it deliberately. I understand why you left us this time, it wasn't your fight, and to be honest, you were right to be jealous in a way. If you think you are standing in mine and Hermione's house… And mate, I swear I won't hurt Hermione in any way; she is the person I live for and she is many things to me, you know that.' Harry said blushing of his confessions but Ron chuckled and approached Harry.

'It was my fight like it was Hermione's and of course yours, but I swear I realized how important you two are for me and I won't make the same mistakes again.' Ron said smiling. This time Harry chuckled.

'Since when have you grown up, Ron?' he asked and Ron punched his arm playfully but still firmly. The two friends hugged each other (in a manly way, of course) and patted their shoulders. The door opened and Hermione showed up, ready to ask something, but smiled at the sight of the two.

'What a nice couple you two make,' she teased, smiling and both men laughed.

'Shut up and come here for a hug, Granger.' Ron said and Hermione smiled and approached them. The trio hugged.

'My siblings,' Ron said smiling as they left of each other some moments after. Hermione's eyes were full of tears.

'I can't say the same for Harry but you are my little brother.' Hermione said and wiped her tears. The trio joined Luna in the table; she was playing with her mash potatoes and jumped on her seat when Hermione said they are back.

The dinner went on perfectly; with the four joking and listening to a Quidditch match from the magical Wireless. The World cup had started again, in Mexico this time and Harry had been watching it through the Wireless; the last days. They kept talking and talking about what they would do after the summer. The Cannons would wait for Ron's final year in Hogwarts and then he would be part of them.

'Mom wants both me and Ginny to take our N.E.T.W.s, you see none of her children take them after Percy so… she was already mental with me leaving Hogwarts and she didn't accept a word from me when McGonagall said the term will repeat itself." Harry looked at Hermione, she wanted to ask something and Harry knew what that was.

'Ron, what… how is Ginny?' she asked and Ron looked uneasy.

'Well, she needs time, more. She is still-angry at you and for the last weeks, and she is furious with me as well. The interview will make things worse, I'm afraid.' Ron said and both Harry and Hermione looked at each other worried.

--

Hours later, Harry and Hermione were both lying in each other's arms, enjoying the aftermath of their lovemaking. Hermione rolled over and propped her self on her elbows. She looked at Harry smiling, the sheets pooling around their waists.

'Is everything alright between you and Ron?' she asked still smiling; Harry nodded and moved closer to her.

'Yes, he is fine with us. I mean really fine and he is happy we can finally be like before, or close to it.' Harry answered and kissed her forearm. Hermione nodded and looked out of the window was next to their bed, full moon's light showering her in white light, making her flushed flesh glowing in a wonderful way as Harry thought.

However, she was concerned about something. Something was troubling her mind.

'Mione, what is it?' Harry asked some moments after when she didn't bring it up of her own. Hermione looked at him.

'You know; I was thinking of Narcissa and her son, Draco, I- I think they found their way...' Hermione said and Harry looked at her surprised of the mention of the two.

'Yeah, I know. I think they can turn to the right side, I was surprised at first… they were both trapped in false beliefs and that made them take the wrong decisions.' Harry said and Hermione nodded her agreement. Harry wanted to thank Narcissa properly. At least, a lot better than he had when he and his fiancé went to the Malfoy Manor.

'You know, Harry; I think it would be good to visit them. I mean in Azkaban, and it would be good for you too. As an Auror, you will be visiting that place and it would be good if the first time you do that is not with the rest of your classmates. As I know we can visit them, remember when Sirius told us about Crouch's parents' visits. Now things will be much easier without the dementors.' Hermione said and Harry thought about it. She was right about his duties as Auror and it would be good for him to accept the way he will be working. He had never seen Azkaban, not even in a photo.

'I think we can do it,' Harry said. 'We should owl Kingsley and gave us a date we can do it. We don't know where it is so he can help, as always.' Harry said and Hermione nodded again. Harry started caressing her bare shoulder. She smiled at him and leaned for a kiss; he obliged and kissed her hungrily, but not hard on the mouth. After some good moments; air was a necessity. She looked away again and Harry tickled her above her ribs, she chuckled and looked at him again. He rolled over as well and turned her on her back, she went willingly, giggling. He came on top of her and kissed her neck.

'What else is troubling your little mind?' he asked and looked down at her. She smiled sweetly at him as she always did with her own Hermione-ish way.

'You can read me very well can't you?' she asked.

'Not as good as you can read me,' answered Harry. 'I don't think I can learn or explore every corner of your bright mind…' Harry said and she chuckled and blushed. Harry liked the way he could make her blush by a compliment. 'Tell me what it is,' he said as he started nibbling her neck again. She sighted and kissed his shoulder.

'I'm worried about Ginny,' she said quietly and Harry stopped kissing her neck and pulled his head away from her neck's crook. He looked at her and kissed her lips.

'Hermione, we made our choices, and she has to accept that. We all know and eventually she will understand as well that that I was just a passing fancy. We both know her, I think you know her better than I do, she just can't accept she is not the one who stopped it or something. I had broke up with her, she knew nothing was sure and hit her hard after the war not having me as she imagined.' Harry said and Hermione caressed his temple, without realizing it he had frowned. She touched lightly the small line his eyebrows made and he relaxed. She smiled at him sweetly again and touched his scar lightly. She had never done that, none had actually; and Harry enjoyed her touch.

'I know, just- she was my best female friend, and I thought she would understand, like Ron did.' Hermione said and Harry sighted.

'I know, I thought the same but obviously; she can't yet.' Harry said and tickled her sides again, making her laugh and try to pull away. He wanted to change the mood and the subject of their talk.

'No, Ms. Granger, you're not going anywhere.' Harry said as Hermione kept trying to escape from his tickling fingers. She gave up and kissed him hard on the mouth; he stopped tinkling and started caressing her bare skin.

'At least, you stopped tickling me,' Hermione murmured against his mouth and Harry smiled against hers.

Harry chuckled, knowing that their previous activities (which were going to make a grand reappearance _very _soon) were a _lot _better than tickling.

--

Three days after, Harry and Hermione had owled Kingsley and he had given them an appointment for Azkaban. Both of them were standing in Kingsley's office. He was getting ready some paperwork and stood up as well.

'We are using a different floo network to Azkaban, only for the Aurors and the people want to visit the prisoners.' Kingsley said and took floo sand in his hand. He threw it in his office's fireplace and bright orange flames filled it. He gestured to the young people and they entered the fireplace, he followed them and said aloud.

'Azkaban Prison!'

Moments after, Harry, Hermione and Kingsley were exiting a fireplace in the middle of nowhere. The fireplace was built in a rock on a cliff. In front of them, a huge, black building was standing. There was a small graveyard next to it. Simple tombs were symbolizing every dead prisoner. Wild waves were hitting the cliff from all paces and lots of water was hitting the building and part of the graveyard. Back in London the weather was warm enough for a late August day but here, things were deferent. Dark clouds were swallowing sunlight and wild wind was hitting them. The waves' noise made difficult for them to talk. Hermione clutched Harry's arm and he rubbed her hands. He looked at Kingsley.

'Is it always like that?!' Harry asked loudly so the older man could hear him. Kingsley nodded.

'You can imagine how it was when a hundred Dementors were walking around here I reckon.' Kingsley said and Harry felt himself shivering at the thought.

_Sirius spent twelve years in here for something he never did._ Harry thought and he felt sadness piercing his heart. Kingsley started moving and the young couple followed. They reached the Building's large gate and it opened automatically. They entered a small hall of stoned walls with torches on them to light the place. The door behind them closed and the noise of the wild sea eased a bit. Several people were waking around, all of them in deep grey robes. A team of four people came out of a corridor at their left. They were all wearing black robes with silver and red details, special cases were holding their wands and several laces were decorating their robes.

'These are Aurors, Harry, and the men in the grey are the new guardians.' Kingsley explained and Harry looked at the Aurors again. They approached Kingsley and he made some steps close to them, the older – the chief as Harry guessed- said some things to Kingsley and he nodded. The rest three looked at the couple a bit, the only woman of the team smiled at them. From another corridor a team of seven people in deep green robes with black and yellow details like laces made their way to the hall. Hermione nudged Harry's arm and he looked at them.

'These are Healers, Harry, these are the new costumes. I read in my book that Healers are visiting the prison twice a trimester so they can examine the prisoners. Only the best are coming here to do that because the Hospital wants to have the bravest here. _Prophet_ said new departments will start in the Hospital.' Hermione said and looked at the people moving in another corridor. Harry smiled at her despite the place and mood they were in.

'You will be as good as them. You have faced Voldemort and saved me at the same time. What else do they need?' Harry asked and Hermione pecked his cheek blushing. Kingsley returned close to them as the Aurors left for another corridor.

'Lets go, we haven't much time I'm afraid.' He said and started walking, the couple following. They entered the only corridor a door was hiding it.

'This is the corridor with the worst… you know, Death Eaters, people who killed or tortured children or other kind of people who can't use magic to defend their selves. Please be calmed, Dolohov and the rest are here and will be thrilled to see you.' Kingsley said as they moved on. The corridor was lightening by few touches, not enough to make the corridor less scary. Harry could see a shadow in every cage; the small lights didn't help him to recognize faces. He wasn't sure he wanted to. Their steps on the stoned floor were heard like small explosions in the silence of the place. Only murmurs and whispers were heard.

"Dementors did their job, as you can imagine,' Kingsley said, his voice full of annoyance and anger. Harry knew the Order Member was talking about the small noises the prisoners made. After some good moments of walking Kingsley finally stopped and Harry and Hermione stopped as well. Kingsley light his wand and the couple followed. He pointed at a cage and Harry and Hermione looked in it. Narcissa was curled up on a bed, her face hidden in her arms. She jerked her head and looked at them; she stood up and approached the bars quickly. Her eyes narrowed in the white light of the three wands. Kingsley made some steps away so the couple could talk with her.

'Thank you so much for helping me, Harry, how's Andromeda?' she said in a small voice. She looked like a ghost with her pale skin even paler by the exhaustion and the light of the wands. Hermione pointed her wand to the next cage and Draco was inside it, he had got closer to them, as much as he could.

'Thanks for coming, things here are not the best, as you can see.' He said in a broken voice and Hermione nodded. Her face was a mask of fear, pity and worry.

'We wanted to visit you; we thought you would like to know we are happy you finally find your way. Andromeda and Teddy are fine.' Harry said to Narcissa and she smiled; her family's beauty visible even now.

'Thanks for coming. Draco will soon be out from here and I hope I can make it until the day I will be out as well.' Narcissa said and tried looked at her son, sticking her head on the bars. She looked at Harry again.

'Don't worry Ms. Black; we are sure Draco can find his way.' Hermione said and Narcissa looked at her.

'I had said bad things for you, you know that. I can understand now what kind of person you are, Hermione.' She said and smiled at the young woman. Harry looked at Hermione and she nodded and turned to look Draco.

'We hope you can make it, Draco,' Hermione said and he reached and touched the hand she was holding her wand in front of her. His skin was much paler than hers.

'I hope so too, Hermione, take care.' He said and Harry took Hermione by the waist and turned at Kingsley. He nodded and started walking back. The couple followed.

'Thanks again, Harry!' Narcissa's voice heard through the corridor. Some people started talking; Harry could recognize Lucius' voice.

'They are in the end of the corridor. They are threading Narcissa and Draco all the time, but both of them don't seem to care.' Kingsley said as they exited the corridor and he shut the door behind them.

Harry, Hermione and Kingsley exited the building. It was raining outside. Harry looked at the tombs again and stopped, making Hermione stop, too. Kingsley looked at them behind his shoulder and stopped as well.

'Kingsley, what have you done with Voldemort's body?' Harry asked and both Kingsley and Hermione looked at him, almost socked.

He suddenly wanted to know where the last Horcrux was. Kingsley looked at Harry for some good moments and then moved towards the tombs. Harry and Hermione followed him between the tombs. Kingsley stopped in front of the last tomb before the cliff's end. The waves were hitting the tomb as hard they did with the rocks around it. Kingsley stepped aside and Harry moved closer. There was a plumb there showing that the grave was new and a tomb above it saying Voldemort's name and dates of birth and death. Harry looked at the tomb for awhile. This was the tomb of his enemy. He had survived and that moment made him realized it hundred present. Hermione squeezed Harry's hand and he looked at her. She smiled a bit and he nodded.

They moved away from the tombs, one of them of Crouch's. Harry knew Crouch's mother was there and not her son, the man with Bellatrix, Rabastan and Rodolphus tormented Neville's parents to madness. Kingsley took some sand from a small bag he had and threw it in the rock's fireplace. It was raining very hard now. They stepped in the fireplace again and Kingsley took them, back in his office. After some good minutes of talking with Kingsley both Harry and Hermione flooed in Leaky Cauldron, as Harry suggested, a walk around an ice-cream would help them clear their minds.

--

The last week of August went on really fast; Harry and Hermione bought the last things they would need for their trainings, like robes and some books and special quills. Both Harry and Hermione were leaving Grimmauld for King's Cross station as soon as they could. They would surprise Ron by saying their goodbyes there. After a crazy ride with the Night Bus, both Harry and Hermione moved between the platforms nine and ten. They pretended to be talking for awhile and then slipped through the barrier. Seconds after they were standing in platform 9 3/4, _Hogwarts Express_ was filling the station with white steam.

Harry and Hermione started moving around the platform, searching for their ginger-haired best friends. The _Quibbler_ was out that day before and everyone was looking at Harry even more irritably than before. Harry ignored them all and kept searching. After some good moments, the couple finally found the ginger-haired family.

Ron and Ginny were in their school robes. Luna was close to them as well with her father. She saw them first and ran close to them. Ron saw them too and approached them quickly like the rest of the male members of his family; Ginny entered the wagon as fast as she could. Molly stood behind, looking puzzled.

Ron hugged Harry and Hermione, George and Percy were with him. 'Dad is in the Ministry, Bill and Fluer didn't have time so here we are.' Ron said smiling. Luna hugged him by the waist and he hugged her by the shoulders. Harry and Hermione smiled at them.

'Ron, you have to be very careful with your homework.' Hermione said in a very serious tone and Ron rolled his eyes.

'Hermione, I will be sending you my homework by owl, don't worry. You are not rid of me just yet.' Ron said and Hermione frowned knowing he was able to do even that.

The train let more white steam and Luna hugged both Harry and Hermione and moved for the wagon Ginny had entered some minutes before. 'Well, I have to go. See you at Christmas, OK?' Ron asked and both Harry and Hermione hugged him at the same time. Molly approached them, George and Percy made some steps back and waved at Ginny from the wagon, she hadn't put her head out of the window but she was waving from inside.

'Owled us with the date you will be in Hogsmeade so we can try come to see you OK?' Harry asked and Ron nodded and let of Harry and Hermione and smiled at them weakly.

'I will miss you guys, owl me and tell me how your trainings are, OK?' Ron asked and both Harry and Hermione nodded. Hermione was sad from the start of the day and Harry knew she was like that because she wasn't attending Hogwarts again. Ron smiled a last time turned and hugged his mother before move in the train. Seconds after both he and Luna had put their heads out of the window and started waving at them as the train started moving. "Hermione, wait for the owls with my homework!' Ron shouted as the train speeded, Hermione chuckled in her tears and nodded to him as she and Harry kept waving.

After some moments, _Hogwarts Express_ was no longer in the station. Hermione and Harry laced their fingers together and started to leave, but then they saw Molly Weasley. An awkward silence followed. Molly was looking at them, an internal fight was happening as Harry was sure. After some good moments of dead silence; Molly made the two steps separating them and hugged both of them tightly. Both Harry and Hermione hugged her tightly back. Harry felt so relieved, one more Weasley, his mother figure forgave him for loving Hermione like Ron did.

After some good moments in the hug, Molly let of the two and looked at them smiling, her eyes full of tears. 'I missed both of you so much, my dears.' She said and hugged Harry tightly again and then Hermione. She smiled at both of them after.

'I know you won't be with my children, but I still love you like my own.' Molly said and Hermione started crying, all the pressure of not being in Hogwarts, letting Ron alone there and now Molly's change was too much for her. Harry hugged her and started rubbing her back.

'We missed you very much too, Mrs. Weasley,' Harry said smiling and she nodded.

'It's Molly for both of you, come on, lets go back in the Burrow. We can talk there quietly.' She said and the couple nodded. With George and Percy, they all apparated to the Burrow.

After a good breakfast and three hours of talking, Harry and Hermione were welcomed in the Burrow again. They talked to Molly on their trip in Australia, the new house, their new trainings, their new life. She kept smiling and encouraging and giving advices to them. After all this time, things were finally back to normal with her. The only Weasley against them now was Ginny.

--

The next day, both Harry and Hermione were up really early. Kreacher had appeared from Grimmauld so they made their breakfast of their own and were dressed in their new robes very early. They prepared and re-checked their bags with the books lots of times. They would attend in their trainings through the floo network and that would happen for the next years. Hermione would floo in St. Mango and Harry would floo in the Ministry.

After three hours of pacing nervously and stumble on the living room's furniture, it was time for the couple to leave. They looked at each other nervously. Hermione kissed Harry on the mouth and after that calming kiss, they both flooed to their directions.

The first day in Harry's training was interesting, to say the least. People greeted him for the war and his victory. The Aurors that trained them were very wise and good people, as Harry believed. His class wasn't large; he and other five people Harry could remember by name from Hogwarts would be the class of this year, as Harry could guess they were students who stopped their years at Hogwarts because they knew Voldemort would take over.

Harry learnt about the program of his training for the next three years and as he could see from the notes his professor gave to him, he would be able to complete his apparation lessons and he would learn many interesting things like Occlumency and Legilimency and many other things Hermione had told him he would learn in seventh year.

After the end of the interesting day, Harry had made a new friend, Andrew, the only not so curious about him. Harry returned in Godric's Hollow; late in afternoon. Hermione wasn't there yet so he asked of Kreacher to make something special for that night. Harry took a shower and lit some candles. He wasn't sure how Hermione had spent her day but he could make her relax no matter what. The dinner was ready and Hermione flooed back in their house with a huge smile on her face.

'It was great, I will learn many things like Occlumency and Legilimency so I can understand what the patients may need if they can't speak! And I will learn to make many potions and new spells. The hospital will have new departments until the day I will finish my training.' Hermione said happily as Harry hugged her tightly. She was happy and that mattered.

During their dinner, both of them told to each other how their first day was. What they would learn and promised they would practice on another in Occlumency and Legilimency. After the dinner they sat on their living room, Harry first and then Hermione against his chest. The first September storm started outside and Harry moved the curtains aside with his wand so they can watch the water felling outside. Harry hugged Hermione tighter and she smiled and kissed him behind her shoulder.

Life wasn't perfect, not by a long shot. But life was changing.

Harry smiled, gazing lovingly at his fiancé. _Yes, definitely changing. _

_Continued with the Epilogue…_


	15. Epilogue My small Universe

_**Sooooo here it is, the end of my story, what can I say? I'm very sad i'm ending it here but I couldn't risk making it tiring and boring some chapters after, I think I proved how TRUE H.Hr as a couple are so, my job is finishing here :) Thank you everyone for your reviews :) I'm very happy so many people loved this story to the very end and I'm very happy i didn't make you feel this story unreal :) 166 reviews so far and only 5 flames, it seems i don't suck to fanfiction :)**_

**_Please read and review again, for that last time :)_**

**_Huge thanks to my great SwishandFlick31 for her help all this time :) _**

* * *

_**Epilogue **_

_**My small Universe**_

_Four years later…_

Harry Potter, age twenty two, entered the Ministry's atrium with his team through one of the fireplaces. His team followed behind him, two captured wizards banded. Harry was the head of the team and mission and did as Kingsley had told him. He brought the two neo-Death Eaters back in the Ministry.

Everyone in the atrium started clapping. Harry smiled shyly and crossed the large room. With the corner of his eye he looked at the huge, golden statue of the atrium. The statue was symbolizing three people: Harry James Potter, the Brave Savior, Hermione Jane Granger, the Bright, and Ronald Bilious Weasley, the Loyal. The statue was showing Harry pointing his wand to nowhere, threatening the community's enemies, Hermione, having his free hand in hers and with the other holding her wand and Ron holding his wand in one hand and a torch in the other, showing the way to the trio.

Harry moved to the elevators with his team as the people kept clapping and cheering for him. His entire body was aching; he has been trying to catch those two for the last seven hours and now it was late afternoon. After some good minutes, he moved to the right and entered Kingsley's office; his team entered the office as well. Kingsley stood up and greeted Harry for his success. Harry smiled and, with his team, left the office as other people entered it to interrogate the captured wizards.

As Harry entered his office's floor, Andrew Mathews ran close to him and stopped in front of him, breathless. Harry looked at him alarmed.

'What is it, Ad?' Harry asked and Andrew tried to talk.

'I thought you -were in Azkaban, and then I ran to the atrium then- then in Minister's office and – then – here, Harry, Hermione—' Andrew rasped out and Harry's stomach fell in pure panic.

'What happened, Andrew?' Harry asked. Andrew gestured behind him.

'They have her in the Hospital, St. Mango.' Andrew said and Harry patted his friend's shoulder and started running to his office. Many Aurors were there as well, ready to talk to him but Harry didn't stop. He entered the fireplace of the office; he gripped floo powder from a pocket of his robes and said aloud as he let the powder down.

'St. Mango's Hospital!'

The last thing Harry saw from the ministry was a co-auror saying something about replacing Harry for the rest of the day. The next thing he saw was the large hall of the re-made hospital. He ran to the receptionist, expecting a young, bored blond reading the latest copy of _Witch Weekly, _but rather, he found the woman smiling brightly at him. It were almost as if she were _expecting _him to arrive.

'She is in the seventh floor, in the new department.' The woman said and Harry nodded and started running up the stairs. He was breathless as he reached the sixth floor, one of the new departments about Unforgivable Curses' victims because of the war had finished four years ago. Harry kept moving on the stairs and reached the seventh floor. The department was only for witches and their magical or non problems. Four years old Teddy ran close to him and everyone looked at him.

'Uncle Harry!' the boy shouted and Harry picked him up and kept running close to the small crowd at the end of the corridor. Ron stood up from a chair first; next to Hermione's parents. He was still in his Cannons' uniform. He looked at Harry relieved and angry.

'Where the hell have you been? She has been screaming for you for the last three hours!' Ron shouted and Harry gulped and let Teddy down carefully.

'I was in a damn mission, where is she?' Harry asked ready to fell apart. Molly, Arthur, Andromeda, Hermione's parents, and the rest of the Weasleys were there. Luna as well, her swollen stomach just visible, she waved at Harry smiling, completely calmed. Harry looked almost socked at Ginny; she hadn't been close to him or Hermione for the last years and the only times they saw her was in the Quidditch pitch the times the Cannons would play against the Harpies. For the first time, she smiled and approached him.

'She is behind those two doors. Tell her we all are with her,' Ginny said with her head lowered. Ron looked proudly at his sister and then at Harry again.

'What are you waiting for, you git? Go! Hermione needs you!' Ron shouted and brought Harry out of the sock of Ginny's presence there.

He moved through the door and a healer approached him. There was another closed door in front of him. A scream was heard and Harry's heart ached hard. He knew that voice and the way Hermione screamed, which meant only one thing, she was suffering. The healer started casting sterilizing charms on him and then dressed him with deep blue robes above his own clothes. Harry nodded his thanks and impatience and she let him through the doors. The sight came in view stole his breath.

Hermione was propped on her elbows on a bed, her legs wide opened with a healer sat on a chair at the end of her bed. The healer, Harry knew; she was Hermione's friend and co-worker, her name was Roman Stevens and she was the head of this department. Hermione was panting on the bed and screamed again with her head falling back. Harry felt his feet move on their own accord, towards Hermione. Hermione stopped screaming and looked at him, shocked. She released who he was in a heartbeat and gripped his hand. Harry leaned and kissed her sweaty forehead as his other hand touched her harder than usual stomach.

'It's OK, Mione, I'm here love.' Harry said sweetly at her and she nodded her head ready to burst in tears.

'It hurts – so much, Harry, I thought you – won't be here- when the – baby will be- out.' She said breathless, tears started running her cheeks. Harry felt so guilty. He was too busy with his mission, and Hermione was here, trying to get their baby into the world.

'It's OK, baby. Everything will be fine,' Harry said smiling and felt himself trebling. Healer Stevens smiled at Hermione and Harry.

'OK, Hermione, you are ready to push, girl. When you feel pain again, hold your breath and push as hard as possible, OK?' Roman asked and Hermione nodded her head. She took some more short breaths and Harry wiped her forehead with his free hand. He felt Hermione's hand clutching his with enormous power, her now long nails digging deep in his skin. He clenched his teeth as Hermione kept crushing his hand. She let out another agonizing scream and started panting, this time she started crying freely. Harry felt like he was the worst person in the earth for casting such pain to the woman he loved.

He moved his arm behind her so he could support her body enough for her to rest her head on his shoulder and gave her, his other hand to grip. He kissed the top of her head and started whispering to her ear how good things would be in a few minutes.

'You're doing great Hermione. Push again and the head will be out! Push, Hermione, push!!' Roman said, extremely calmed, and Hermione nodded. After a few seconds, she started pushing again. Harry thought his hand would be useless in less than ten seconds, but he couldn't complain. She was taking another person from inside her, for heaven's sake.

'The head is out!' Roman exclaimed and Hermione screamed again as she kept pushing. Things around them like bottles of potions on shelves were moving themselves because of Hermione's lack of control on her powers.

'Come on, Mione, push harder and the baby will be out, sweetheart!' Harry said as he felt Hermione's hand clutching his more if that was humanly possible. They didn't know if the baby was a boy or a girl so he couldn't reassure her if a son or a daughter would be there soon. Hermione screamed once again and pushed harder than ever, rising her upper body in effort.

'It's a boy!' Roman said between high pitched screams and Harry's heart beat faster than ever in his life. _A baby boy, my son._

'Harry, you want to cut the cord?' Roman asked Harry and he looked at her scared, but nodded. He left Hermione's side for a few seconds and looked at the end of the bed. A small baby was there screaming. He cut the cord with a pair scissors, separating the baby from his mother. Roman took the baby and gave it to Harry. He was wrapped in a large white towel full of blood, but Harry didn't care.

He took his son in his trebling hands and looked at him, he was exactly like him. Black hair was on the baby's head and large emerald eyes mixed themselves with his father's; the baby looked at Harry for a moment and then kept crying. Harry hadn't felt so many shocks of happiness, awe, fear, proudness and love for someone in his life until that moment. He kept his son close to his chest for dear life. The baby kept screaming and Roman took it from Harry gently.

'Go back to Hermione and I will bring him to you in less than minutes,' Roman said and walked away, nodding to another healer.

Hermione let her self back in the mattress, she was panting. She was all sweaty and her hair was stuck on her head all wet; but Harry thought that he had never seen her more beautiful before; as he approached her side again. He moved next to her and leaned for a kiss. She was sill panting, but returned the kiss hungrily. He smiled against her lips and started stroking her now flat stomach and her hair. A healer made some quick spells on Hermione and covered her with a clean blanket as the couple kept enjoying their sweet moments.

'How is he?' Hermione asked a soon as the kiss was over, her voice weak after all this time of screaming.

'He looks like me but he is smashing like you, love,' Harry whispered to her and kissed her again.

'We have a son,' Hermione whispered as he kept his head lowered above hers. He pecked her sweaty cheek, wiping a new tear and smiled at her.

'We have a son, our son, Mione, our first child.' Harry said and chuckled at the thought, a son. Hermione smiled and tried to sit up on the bed. Harry helped her and hugged her for the first time that day. It was easier now without her swollen belly. She hugged him tightly, even if she was exhausted.

Roman approached the couple with the little baby in her hands, wrapped in a soft blanket. 'Hermione, ready to nurse your healthy, little son?' she asked and Hermione nodded her head smiling.

Harry sat next to Hermione's lap and looked Roman handing the baby in Hermione's arms. She took their son and smiled sweetly at him. Tears started running down her cheeks as she looked at the little being. Harry moved even closer and kissed Hermione's cheek above the little crying baby. Hermione kissed his lips and smiled at him like she had done with their son. The couple looked at each other for some seconds, smiling at each other, communicating silently like they did for years; words were useless to represent their feelings at the moment.

'I will inform your friends and family if that's OK. You can stay here with the little one for awhile. People would be good to visit you after some hours of rest for both mom and baby,' Roman informed them. Harry nodded, smiling goofily, and she left their side and with the rest of the healers exited the room to announce the news to the rest.

Hermione moved her deep blue gown's neck down and exposed one of her breasts. She moved her little baby closer and guided him to her breast. The baby started sucking his mother's breast for dear life and calmed on the spot. Harry melted right then and there, his life's love giving to their son the only thing he needed to keep himself in life. He leaned and gave the first kiss on his son's little head, trying to avoid his unshaved chin of scratching the sensitive skin of his son's little head. The couple stood in silence just watching their little boy taking the first meal of his life.

'He is adorable,' Harry whispered as the baby let go of Hermione's breast and looked at her and then at Harry.

'He is indeed.' Hermione said softly and rocked the little one just so he wouldn't start crying again. Harry took one of the baby's hands and shook it for awhile, the baby close its tinny fingers around Harry's index finger and Harry leaned and kissed his son's little hand.

'We need a name; you know,' Harry said quietly to Hermione and she nodded smiling her agreement. 'I let it be up to you,' he said softly and she looked at him, surprised. Harry felt that was the least he could do for the pain she felt to bring their son to life. She looked at the baby for some more moments and then looked at Harry again.

'His name will be James Evan Granger Potter, what do you think? I think both your parents would be happy with that.' Hermione said smiling and Harry felt tears collecting in his eyes. He smiled and kissed her again.

'I think it's perfect for him.' Harry said and smiled at the little being, James had started falling asleep so the couple looked at him in silence again. 'We can have the christening the same day with our wedding.' Harry said softly and Hermione nodded smiling. Hermione looked at Harry again and moved her self closer to him.

'You want to hold him again?' she asked and Harry nodded franticly. She smiled and handed him their son. 'Just support his head with your elbow so he can breathe easier and he is fine.' Hermione said softly. James didn't seem to bother by the change of parents, so he kept sleeping. Hermione let her self back on her pillows and looked at Harry, who hadn't move from the spot of her bed with James in his hands.

'I had told you once, and I'll tell you again: you make a great picture with a baby in your arms.' Hermione murmured before yawning.

Harry smiled at her and moved wandlessly a chair close to her bed. He sat on that chair and started watching James sleeping and Hermione falling asleep as well. After some good minutes of silence, both his son and future wife were deeply asleep. He kept rocking the little baby in his hands. He didn't know what title to give to his emotional state right now. He was shocked, he could say, but he was feeling proud, worried, fear, happy, awe and he was sure for that; love for this little guy in his hands.

When Hermione had announced to him she was pregnant; eight months ago he didn't care of the baby's sex, but now with his little miniature in his hands he had to admit; he was happy to have a son. He would be the most happy man in the earth like now if the baby was Hermione's little version, but those emerald eyes was the one thing stealing his breath at that moment. Those emerald eyes were now opened and kept looking at him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

'Hey you, little guy,' Harry whispered to the baby. 'Welcome here, I'm your Papa and the beautiful woman there is your Mummy; you know. We both had been talking to you for the last months, but you were inside mummy's tummy so I'm not sure you could understand us.' Harry said smiling to the little baby, feeling a bit silly of trying to communicate with the little sleepy being, the baby kept looking at him so he went on. 'Mummy said we have to talk to you like you are adult so that is what I will do. Your mummy is almost always right so, welcome here James, both mummy and I are very happy to finally meet you.

"You came a bit earlier than expected but I understand; you wanted to meet your brilliant mom faster, I would do the same if I was you.' Harry said and chuckled at his own silly joke. He reached one of his hands and touched the little baby's nose. The baby kept looking at him; Harry would swear his son wanted to know more. He was his son, after all; and Hermione's, a bright child for sure.

'Your mom decided to have the wedding after your birth and I'm happy for that, there was noise from the press of course about our decision, but who cares any more? You will be the special guest there. We will both teach you everything little one: how to fly on a broom, how to play Quidditch, how to read and cast spells, how to duel-' Harry went on and he felt suddenly the need to explain everything to his son, he suddenly felt the need to talk about everything had happened. 'Look little one, your mom and I were best friends for the last eleven years of our lives and we are together as a couple for the last four. Your mummy was always there for me; she saved me many times because a very bad man was threatening to kill me. It's a long story, but I want you to know that I wouldn't have survived if your mummy wasn't there for me. She is very bright you know; the brightest as many people are saying and I agree with them.

'She was, and remains, the best friend, the best fighter and I survived seven tormented years because she was there. Your godfather, Ron, was there as well, but he sometimes ran away; your mummy never did that. I fought that bad man many times and thank Merlin I survived. The last years, little one; are the most happy of my life, because my wounds are healing now, your mom is healing me. With her love, her apprehension and affection, she is. She did a great choice of being a healer, really. She was always the one for me and even if I released it a bit late, she accepted and loved me as none else could ever do, because your mummy knows me as none else. She has been seeing my nightmares and my bright days, my dark and good side. And she has support and loved me no matter what. She was in danger many times and thank Gods; she survived, I would have lost my mind and soul if your mom hadn't survived the war.

'Because, little one, your Mum is my everything. You'll see, she is smart and beautiful, clever and she can see the internal beauty of every person. You won't have only me and mom though. No, our family is big enough, you have nana Amele and gramps Alex, you have all the Weasleys, many uncles, aunties and cousins, you have nana Meda and I'm sure you'll be great with Teddy, and you have Ron and Luna; and their baby boy will soon be here as well, you'll love Ron. He is moms and my best friend and I'm sure you two will be the best buddies. And of course mummy and I will give you siblings, we'll fill our house with little ones like you, son. Wow, it sounds so nice.' Harry smiled at his little version; tears were running his cheeks without realizing it. His little son was the only one Harry had confessed all those things; except the baby's mom.

Harry looked at his little son and smiled sadly. 'I was never been in a house with a mom and dad like your mummy was and you will be. But I swear to you, little one, I will be the best dad; I swear I won't mess up, because you and mummy are my universe. My little, precious universe, and I will protect both of you, no matter what. Your mummy will help me being a great dad for you. Like she always helped me.' Harry said smiling at the baby.

'You don't need my help, love,' Hermione's voice heard and Harry jerked his head to her direction. She was still lying on her pillows, but she was awake and smiling to him.

He stood up with James in his hands and approached her. He sat next to her and Hermione smiled wider to him. 'You don't need my help because you already are a great dad and you love James like I do, so our son is the luckiest baby in the world.' Hermione said and answered his unspoken question. Harry smiled at her. 'I heard all your confession and James will have the best dad ever.' Hermione went on and Harry blushed. He gave her the baby and Hermione took the awaken baby and put him on her chest with his front against hers, James' head hidden in Hermione's neck. She started caressing her little son's back above the blanket and Harry moved closer and took Hermione's hand and kissed it. He then leaned again and kissed her lips. She responded and kissed him back.

'I love you, Hermione,' Harry whispered as their sweet kiss was over.

'I love you too, Harry,' Hermione smiled at him. 'And I love you too, James.' Hermione said and kissed their son's little head. Harry smiled at the two most precious people in his life. No more nightmares and Voldemort would ever affect him again. His past's ghosts and monsters were finally beaten, and the ones that weren't, were very close to be.

Harry's and Hermione's life was just starting.

_**END (?)**_

* * *

_**Sooo? I hope you liked the Epilogue, I cried when I finished it so if you found it too fluffy or something don't flame me, lol you'll hurt my feelings ;)**_

_**Of course that was not the end, I decided not to make a sequel because it would be second best and i didn't want that but i WILL make a series of moments in Harry's and Hermione's life as friends, parents, lovers... and professionals. The story will be named "The Real Potters" and it will be a series of one or two-shots about our favorite couple; based on the 7 HP books and this fic. **_

_**The first one-shot of this series will be posted very soon :) so keep checking my profile for news :) I hope I see your reviews there like I did here :) **_

**_Please review the epilogue :)_**


End file.
